The Butcher of Konoha
by HunterBerserkerWolf
Summary: Naruto has spent 18 years in Prison for a crime that has earned him the nickname of the Butcher of Konoha. Now Konoha has come to him for help dealing with 4 S-ranked Nin. How will his time in prison change him? Can he kill those he seeks whle finding peace for himself? Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This idea stuck to my head, and I figured I'd give it a try

Naruto: Prisoner AK786273

_Prisoner number: A-K 786273_

_Prisoner Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

_Date of Birth/Age: October 10__th__/30 years old_

_Blood Type: B_

_Crimes: __**CLASSIFIED**_

_Sentence: 100 years for good behavior, 200 years standard. Note by Rokudaime Hokage: Parole at earliest possible chance_

_Notes: Prisoner is prone to extreme violence when bothered, coupled with the Kyuubi no Yoko, or 'Kurama' as the Prisoner refers to it, the Prisoner is to be approached with extreme caution. Several Iwa prisoners tried to attack the Prisoner during their mandatory time with their chakra unshackled and the Prisoner's was not. The Prisoner saw fit to in his words 'Give his cell a fresh coat of red paint.' The bodies still have not been fully recovered._

_Mentioning the Kyuubi no Yoko as anything but 'Kurama' also results in a violent reaction from the Prisoner. It should be noted that whenever someone ever calls the Kyuubi no Yoko anything but 'Kurama' that the Prisoner calls on the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra. This is also the only time that the Prisoner draws upon the demon's chakra even with the heavy suppression seals._

_When the Prisoner first arrived at age 12, he broke free from his escort and took on Iwa Prisoner Nadare Ketsueki. In the minute it took for the Prisoner to be restrained once more, Nadare Ketsueki was dead. Redirect to the Medical file of the deceased for details. It should be noted that at the time Nadare Ketsueki was the 'boss' of most of the Prison inmates. He used his size and reputation from the Third Ninja War to bully individuals, and those that crossed him were killed._

_Psychological Profile: the Prisoner is rather calm and stays to himself, even in general population. So long as his boundaries are not pressed against, he has shown to be one of the best behaved inmates. Curiously the Prisoner has no intention of being paroled, instead choosing to skip parole hearings all together to ensure that he is not given a Parole. During his mandatory day where he is allowed Chakra, he is placed into solitary confinement and usually summons the toad named Gamakichi for conversation. It should be noted that during this time with his summon, the Prisoner chooses to use his influence to get snacks for the toad._

_The Prisoner also uses this time to test several high level seals, most of which have been patented and are sold in Konoha. The Prisoner is the richest known inmate._

_The Prisoner also uses this time to test various Ninjutsu that he has been allowed to learn as good behavior. When questioned about how he is able to get so much done in a twenty-four hour time frame, the prisoner answers with just two words: 'Shadow Clones.'_

The woman closed the folder with a deep sigh, her chest rising and falling as she couldn't read the rest. Tears formed in her pale lavender colored eyes as she pulled the folder closer to her chest. A black coat hung on her frame, hiding her rather developed figure as best as possible. A pair of snug blue pants was on her legs, but since her coat came to her mid-thigh, it was hard to tell how developed her hips were. Her long hair came down her back, it was a deep black color, and how the light hit it gave it the illusion of a dark midnight blue. A Konoha head band was hung around her neck.

"Uchiha-sama?" one of the guards asked, making the woman look up. "We have the Prisoner you requested."

"Bring him in please, and I would rather you not call me that." The woman said.

"I will endeavor to remember that, forgive me." The guard said

As the guard left, another set walked in, six in all. Between them was a large blonde man, which the woman hadn't seen in eighteen years. He was broad shouldered, and looked to stand about 6'2" with his body covered in muscles from exercise. Not weight lifting as many prisoners did, instead they were from hard work. Chains encircled his hands, and his waist, leading down to his legs and his feet. IT made him walking an impressive feat. The woman's eyes went to his hands, scarred and roughed up. No doubt from training exercises that would have left a mutual friend green with envy. The blonde was led over to a chair and was sat in it, before the guards looked to her for confirmation. She gave it, her eyes still locked on the blonde's deep cerulean eyes. The guards then left, not wanting to stay around the prisoner any more than they had to.

His mere presence wanted to make her run. She could see that what would pass for tattoos to most, were heavy amounts of sealing, drawn or carved into his skin. Most of them were not standard issue for the prison.

"Hi-" the cerulean eyes looked her over, resting on her left hand, where there was a golden ring. She could see those eyes narrow and the pupils turn to slits. "Hyuuga-sama." He said in a rather low and tight tone.

It reminded her of a coiled predator, ready to strike on its prey.

"Please don't call me that. I never wanted to hear that from you of all people, please." She whispered softly, clutching the folder to her chest even tighter.

The blonde scowled, but leaned back and put his hands under the table. "Very well, Hinata-sama." The tightness in his voice was still there, and it made Hinata's heart break.

The suffix added to her name also made her hurt. "Prisoner 786273 of Wing-A, Cell Block-K of the Konoha Maximum security prison. You are Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto correct?" she asked as a formality

Naruto knew the song and dance. "I am." He said. He had done this several times before, but never with Hinata. He was still trying to figure out why she was there.

"On behalf of the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, I am here to acquire your services for Konoha." Hinata produced several more folders, besides the one that had Naruto's information. "Zetsu, made from the cells of Senju Hashirama by Uchiha Madara," Hinata slid the folder along the table to Naruto's side. "There are an unknown number of these, but we have yet to find the 'brain' of the Zetsu who would be the one to kill. If we can find and kill him, then the rest will be unorganized and easier to deal with.'

Naruto tilted his head and looked at the folder. "Roku huh? Can't be that cripple Danzo, he should have kicked the bucket by now. So who is the Roku?" Naruto asked

"Hatake Kakashi, your sensei." Hinata answered, surprising Naruto briefly. She pulled a second folder from the group and slid it over, beside the Zetsu folder. "Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan. Kept himself alive by cancelling the Edo-Tensei technique that Yukushi Kabuto used to revive him. He has been around for about fifteen years now."

Naruto tilted his head, looking at a picture of the passive face of Uchiha Madara. Even more confusing, was Madara had the Rinnegan. Naruto hoped there was an explanation to that one later, but he didn't particularly care at the moment. "Who'd you marry?' Naruto asked straight forward. No one would ever accuse him of being subtle, and that was the way he liked it.

"Naruto-kun, please don't ask that of me." Hinata whispered softly, clutching her hands to her chest tightly.

"Who?" Naruto asked more firmly, looking up at Hinata now.

Hinata inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Uchiha Itachi: seventeen years ago he was pardoned of all crimes against Konoha when the truth of the Uchiha Rebellion came out. Shortly after, his brother, Uchiha Sasuke, ran from Konoha once more unable to handle the fact Itachi was a hero. I went to Itachi and requested to be one of his wives." She said looking down, closing her eyes. "I didn't want another man to touch me, no one but you Naruto-kun, and Itachi was willing to give me that. He hasn't ever touched me. Tsunade-sama married us about fourteen years ago when I was removed from my position of Heiress and was close to being sealed into the Branch House."

Naruto leaned back a bit. The ring made a bit more sense now, and he was glad to see Hinata's forehead clean of that ugly seal. "How did you manage to keep from being found out?"

"While Shizune-sama was head of the hospital she forged the files saying I was sterile and unable to bear Itachi's children. Sakura-san has continued this lie when she took over as head of the hospital." Hinata said with a bit of hope that Naruto wouldn't judge her for what she needed to do.

Hinata decided to continue. "Uchiha Sasuke, one of two survivors of Itachi's cleansing of the Uchiha clan. He ran away and has thus been affiliated with several known enemies of Konoha: Akatsuki and Orochimaru to name a few. Last spotted five years ago. Considered to be a High A-Ranked, Low S-ranked Shinobi." Hinata slid the folder forward, and Naruto looked at the shifted eyes of the person whom he had considered a brother for a long time

Naruto snorted and leaned back in his chair a bit. "These are Konoha's problems. They're not mine. What's in it for me?" he asked as he looked across the table to the woman who had plagued his thoughts for years.

"Your services are required. You will be reinstated to a proper rank within Konoha's forces after a test rendered by the Rokudaime Hokage. You will also be absolved of all crimes against Konoha up to the date of the defeat of all of Konoha's enemies. You will be given a plot of land and a house that rests upon it and you will be given the chance to start your own clan if you so wish." Hinata said diplomatically as she rested her hands on the table. She wished she could activate her Byakugan, but there were dozens of seals in the room to keep Naruto's power in check that also hampered her own abilities. She could still channel chakra to her fingertips to put Naruto down if she had to. "You are the container for the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama, and as such you are the Shield to Konoha. Please Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed briefly, shaking his head. "I willingly let myself be captured, sealed up, tried, and imprisoned for an indefinite amount of time." He brought his hands up onto the table, slamming all the shackles down on the table that had held his hands together, his legs together and several seals shattered on his body and around them. "What makes you think I couldn't leave at any time I so choose?"

Hinata pulled out one more folder and tossed it over on top of every other one. "Uchiha Obito, the Masked Man of the Akatsuki, and the cause of Kurama's attack thirty years ago. His action killed your parents, forced you to bear the burden so soon in life, and is the reason you were hated without knowing of your burden for twelve years." Hinata whispered. "He's the ringleader of the group."

Naruto picked up the folder, not believing his eyes or his ears. Obito was the one that was the cause behind Kurama being sealed inside of him? But Obito's words, the words Kakashi had taught Team 7 so many years ago, were things he lived by. Obito had abandoned not only his comrades, but his Sensei. Naruto felt his rage boiling, his anger building.

Hinata could see the anger in Naruto's body, and in that moment she was truly afraid for her life. She had no idea how Naruto had gotten so strong, or so dangerous, but there was only one thing she was sure of. Naruto was more dangerous than the rest of their graduating class and Gai's former team combined.

"I expect I'll be out by the end of the day." Naruto said, indirectly agreeing to the bargain. Revenge sounded so sweet to him, he would deliver Obito's other eye to Kakashi. "Have the rest of our group, what you can at least, meet us outside the prison. I want to see how much they have changed." Naruto said looking down at the folders. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

Hinata looked up to the door, both with hope and a bit of fear. Naruto had changed, drastically. But what could she honestly expect? It had been close to twenty years since he had been imprisoned. He had not offered a word of resistance; he had not offered an ounce of fight. She could hardly believe it was he that did that crime eighteen years ago. But he had admitted to it, in excruciating detail. And he wasn't under a Genjutsu, subtle or otherwise. Inoichi had even dived into his mind to make sure that Naruto wasn't being controlled.

No one could look at him without thinking of a few choice words: Monster, Demon, and_ Butcher._

Naruto headed back to his cell, the guards smart enough to not even come close to touching him. Once there, he stripped out of the more ragged version of his prison clothes and took a shower. His body was tense, and he didn't want to relax. Soon though, the scalding hot water did its work, pouring over his body to allow him some clarity. As he stepped out, and looked into a mirror, a towel was wrapped around his waist; he could see a more feral version of himself in the mirror with red slit eyes.

"_**You said you would no longer be their puppet Naruto." **_Kurama told him in their method of conversation.

"And I won't be their puppet." Naruto said grabbing his plastic razor and beginning to shave off the slight amount of blonde stubble adorning his chin and jaw.

"_**Yet they come running to you, needing our power, and you say yes to the pretty little girl. She betrayed you Naruto. She married someone else."**_

"You think I don't know that?" Naruto asked, wincing as he cut himself and it instantly healed. "However, my decisions are my own, my actions are my own. She has nothing to do with this. That Masked Man, Obito, he on the other hand…" Naruto gave a feral grin. "I will enjoy ending him with all our might. He killed my parents, and I will end him for it."

"_**No Naruto, I killed your parents. You know this; I've told you the stories dozens of times to help you through Solitary Confinement when you've been locked in there. I did it with pride, and I would do it again! You have an idea of what it is like to be locked away, but my confinement has been and will always be worse." **_Kurama said with a slight snarl.

"I thought you'd be all for getting some revenge. Not vengeance, revenge. A more suitable and a darker action." Naruto said.

"_**I am more concerned with how easily you agreed to such a plan. They are making you out to be their puppet and you are simply going with it? They will not allow you to run long from a leash, and once they have you leashed, it will only get shorter given who we are and what we have done."**_

"Then I will end them, simple as that." Naruto said and finished his shaving. He then wiped his face clean of the cream and began to get dressed in plain, standard issue orange boxers, a pair of sandals, and an orange jumpsuit. The idea behind the orange was that escapees would have difficulty hiding in the bright neon color. Too bad Naruto had already broken that rule before he had even arrived at the Prison.

He grabbed a shiv and used it to cut the sleeves off the jumpsuit before using his blood to write storage seals on the sleeves. He sealed away all the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls that Kakashi and Jiraiya had smuggled in for him. In the other sleeve, he sealed away all the pictures, information scrolls, and books he had gotten from the two. He then used his shiv to dig into his hand, wincing a bit as he did so, and carving out a seal into his very skin. He then sealed away the two sleeves. It was the safest place he could think of.

Naruto then pulled a string from where he had cut off the sleeves. He made sure to be careful with the string until he got several inches with it, almost a foot long. He drew his long wet hair back and tied it off with the string, focusing his chakra into the string to make it strong and near unbreakable by conventional means. His hair wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

Naruto regarded himself in the mirror one last time, looking at his older face. Prison had taken its toll on him. He had lines over his face from where he had frowned too long, scowled too long, or just did anything. When the business with Obito was done, he knew he was coming back.

Naruto turned and walked out of his cell and was escorted out towards the front of the Prison. Some of the prisoners were whispering, accusing him behind his back. He grinned a bit as he heard the whispers. He began to hum a bit, the low and slow tune causing his guards to shudder. They knew that tune. It was when he was planning something downright evil.

At the entrance to the Prisoner, Naruto saw Hinata and his sadistic grin did not falter. It did not grow, but it didn't falter in the least, nor did he stop humming his tune. He watched a shiver run through her lovely body, and walked past her and through the doors to the outside for the first time in eighteen long, long years.

The guards then backed away to the safety of the Prison, knowing where the Butcher was not, they would be better off.

Naruto glanced at the assembled group as Hinata walked out behind him. "There are five missing. Sasuke is a Missing Nin, so where is Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked noticing the five missing.

A woman with brown hair cut to the middle of her back stepped up. She had a large scroll strapped across the small of her back and she had the standard Jonin look: Blue pants, grey top, and a green flak jacket. Her headband was around her head. Naruto also took note of the wedding band on her right hand: A widow. "Lee is officially a Special Jonin, unofficially; he's one of Hokage-Sama's bodyguards and ANBU."

Naruto gave a slight sound at hearing what happened to Lee. "Thanks Tenten." He said simply in acknowledge to the weapon using Jonin's words.

A heavier set man, with orange spikey hair stepped up and Naruto was actually looking him in the eyes. Naruto didn't often have someone of equal height to look to. He also wore a crimson armor and held a spear in his hand. Naruto noted a wedding band on the large man's left hand. Choji got big. "Shika made it to Jonin-Commander, like his father before him, and is in a meeting with Hokage-sama at the moment."

Next to speak up was a lean man in a black trench coat, with a high collar and a hood pulled up over his hair. He also had a set of sunglasses over his eyes, making him one of the more obscure individuals of the group. Naruto mentally shook his head. Shino had changed the least. "Kiba-san is out of the village on a mission with his team at the moment. I would recommend not provoking him when he returns Naruto-san. Kiba-san has been through a trying time, and even still the wound is fresh."

Hinata spoke up. "Akamaru died protecting him Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "It took Choji-kun, Shino-kun, and me all to get him and Akamaru's body out of there."

Naruto bowed his head a bit. "He and his family have my condolences." Naruto said softly. While he and Kiba never particularly got along, he understood the importance of the dogs to the Inuzuka clan. "You still haven't said about Neji."

Hinata looked down, as did Tenten. "Neji-nii-san… he died. He was most vocal when I was about to be branded with the Caged Bird Seal. One of the elders at the time… he used the Seal on Neji until he died."

Naruto bowed his head again, remembering the Hyuuga. Naruto particularly remembered when he dislodged the stick from Neji's ass. Finally, after a bit, Naruto looked to Hinata and Tenten. "You both have my condolences." He said. It was easy to tell why Tenten had a ring on her right hand now. Naruto then glanced at the rest of the group. "Get me up to speed. Tell me who is where in ranks and relationships." Naruto said. Naruto had a simple plan, first go eat some good ramen, second go get a hard drink, and third go get laid. Simple plan, but he didn't want to get in the pants of anyone that was taken

"Asuma-sensei is died years ago." Choji said and bowed his head. "I'm the current Clan Head for the Akimichi clan so I'm a Jonin, and Ino-chan is my wife." Choji dragged Ino forward a bit.

Naruto glanced at the rather slim looking woman in purple. Ino hadn't particularly changed much, except she regrew her hair after the Chunin Exams years ago. All in all, Ino made for a relatively hot wife for Choji. "I'm the current head of the Yamanaka clan, though it was difficult to keep my position with being Choji-kun's wife." Ino said, almost cuddling up to her husband's arm.

Sakura was next to step up. Her hair had grown out to the middle of her back, but it seemed she tied it back. She wore a pink vest with a pair of Jonin pants. Her eyes also looked harder, better. She wasn't the weak fan-girl from eighteen years ago. "I'm the Head of the Hospital; Tsunade-sama taught me everything she could, including her Super Strength techniques. I'm seeing a civilian boy right now. No doubt you heard about Kakashi-sensei's new position. He's also married to Anko."

Naruto was tempted to snort. More likely Sakura had intimidated the boy with her strength.

"I too am a Jonin, and the current head of the Aburame Clan. Kurenai-sensei is Asuma's widow, and the mother of their child. She is retired." Shino said simply.

"I'm a Jonin, and as you guessed, Neji-kun's widow. I also took over at the Shop for my dad. Gai-sensei…. Gai-sensei 's leg got hurt about ten years ago and he's been medically discharged" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded. "I need a Kusarigama." Naruto said addressing Tenten. "I want it made fully from the Chakra conductive material."

Tenten blinked, wondering what Naruto would need a weapon like that for. On second thought, she decided against asking. She had seen photos of what Naruto had done. "Sure… How heavy do you want it?"

Naruto shrugged. "As heavy as you can make it. Also, don't put any seals in it. I have a few ideas about that myself and I want a clean workstation."

Tenten nodded before bowing a bit. "Excuse me then." She said and took off.

Naruto shook his head. "She's afraid. As are the rest of you." He said looking at the others that stiffened uncomfortably. Naruto grinned almost sadistically. "Don't be ashamed. I want all of you afraid." Naruto said.

Sakura spoke up. "Naruto, we… we just want to know why you did what you did all those years ago they-"

Naruto shot her a glare. "They deserved it. End of story, not up for discussion. What I did was between me, them, and Tsunade Baa-chan. Last I heard she died so I doubt you'll get information out of her. And you won't get the information out of me. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm hungry and I remember a certain Ramen stand that could quell my stomach."

Naruto then left the group, heading through Konoha. Of course he got distrustful looks, given his rather rougher appearance. It was good. He wanted them afraid of them now, to hell with their acknowledgement. Naruto wanted fear; it would keep him from being attacked. It was a simple idea he had during his time in prison and he would continue to enforce that idea.

Naruto stopped at a bank, and checked on his account information. He had billions of Ryo. Pure and simple, he was the richest son of a bitch in Konoha. Jiraiya's assets were his since his godfather was dead, and Naruto continued the Icha Icha series. Add the successful book series to the seals he made while he was in prison, and several successful investments and you had a man worth more money than he cared to count.

Naruto had nothing but time while he had been in Prison. Despite their thoughts, he had always had his chakra. With several Shadow Clones reading up on business, and he quickly learned the ins and outs of being a good business man.

Naruto invested into everything he thought was a worthwhile venture, and he always got about double his money back.

Second thing Naruto invested in was Bonds. Konoha needed to make money obviously, and offered bonds. They also got a nice little bit of income from the Daimyo, but to be honest, Bonds were how Konoha made serious money. Bonds gave the village money to invest into programs, or deal with war.

Being a Ninja village, Bonds were always being bought so that the village could prosper and the civilian portion of the village would survive.

Naruto bought his bonds in five year increments ever since Jiraiya died. It may not seem like much but Naruto bought hundreds of bonds. He bought so many in fact that a representative from the Bank, Jiraiya's assets, and Konoha's government all had to come to the prison to talk to hm. There, they were on Naruto's playground and it showed as he swayed things to his thinking.

Then Naruto improved several defensive seals about the village, offered a few seals for practicality purposes, all sorts of seals were made for Konoha, all from a prisoner in his cell.

Naruto liked money a lot, plain and simple.

Naruto paused as he saw the unfamiliar building where the Ramen Stand used to be and went to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see a full restaurant, with several waiters and waitresses moving about to help with the orders.

It seemed Ichiraku's Ramen had boomed over the years.

Naruto moved to take his seat at the bar, the original bar from the little stand, though they had extended it around the expanded kitchen. It was a nice touch to keep the original bar, to show they had their humble roots.

Naruto turned in his seat, and looked up at a cork board that had pictures hung up. Despite his reputation in the village, and his current nickname, Teuchi or Ayame had kept the pictures up of his younger days. He looked at himself as he scarfed down bowl after bowl of ramen, much to Iruka's ire at the time.

It brought a real smile to his face, a real one that he hadn't had in a long time.

"Excuse me sir, can I take your order?" a man asked, causing Naruto to turn and see some young sixteen or seventeen year old behind the counter in an apron.

Naruto debated ordering from the man. "Is Ayame or Teuchi here?" Naruto asked first and foremost. He wanted to see them, they who had been a help in his past.

The man paused. "Old man Teuchi retired, he comes in every now and then, but most of the time it's Ayame here. Would you like me to go get her?"

Naruto nodded. "It would be appreciated. Tell her that her that her Number One customer has returned after eighteen years. She'll understand."

Naruto watched as the waiter walked off and Naruto grabbed the menu. Naruto looked it over, flipping through the few pages. It was interesting seeing that his favorite ramen stand had gotten more of a variety.

"NARUTO!" a female voice shouted and he was soon captured in a hug of death from behind.

Naruto turned and saw the long brown hair and reached down. Ayame had grown up as well. He stroked her back a bit as he held her with one arm. "Hey Ayame-nee-chan." Naruto said, sitting so he could get a better look at Ayame.

She had filled out nicely, and her face looked a little older. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and Naruto could see she had grown her hair out quite a bit. "How have you been Naruto-kun?" she asked with a bright smile, one that Naruto was glad to see.

Naruto was a monster, a demon, a butcher. But for his precious people, like Ayame, he could be human. Too bad the list of his precious people was incredibly small at the moment.

Naruto shrugged in response to Ayame's question. "I'm alive, I'm rich, and I want some good ramen that I haven't had in years." He told Ayame simply. "I'm also starving, so expect me to be eating huge quantities again." Naruto said a bit

Ayame chuckled a bit happily as she moved to go into the kitchen, putting an apron on and her hair up so it wouldn't be in her way. "What can I get for you Naruto-kun?" she asked as she got her pen and paper ready.

Naruto smirked a bit. "Ten bowls of beef, five bowls of chicken, and five bowls of Shrimp, to start." Naruto said, his stomach letting out a mighty roar at the coming offering.

People who heard him order looked absolutely stunned. One guy sitting near the bar actually spoke up. "Can you even eat all that? Never mind pay for it?"

Naruto chuckled softly and tapped the pictures. "Who do you think is in most of these?" he asked with a smirk. "As for paying, I could probably buy everyone's meal right now and not even make that big of a dent in my wallet." Naruto shrugged a bit.

Ayame spoke up to her employees. "We have a starving customer who has ordered! Hop to it!" she shouted tapping a ladle against a metal pot.

The kitchen was full of a hustle and bustle as Ayame and her employees began to work on filling Naruto's order. The second the first bowl was placed in front of him, Naruto began to eat at a quick and steady pace, even drinking the broth down. Bowl after bowl of ramen went into his stomach, and Kurama broke it down into raw energy that ended up being stored away inside various seals. Kurama left enough for Naruto to feel full, but they were planning for various seals to be full of chakra before they went Uchiha Hunting.

After all twenty bowls in a little under an hour, Naruto stood up and paid for the meal. "I'll see you later Ayame-nee-chan. Keep the change." He told her as he walked out of the building.

Naruto had feasted on Ramen, a delicious delicacy in his mind, and now it was time to go get laid. It wasn't hard really; Konoha had a red-light district as most major cities would have. It wasn't hard to find a woman who had no real clue who he was, make a bet with her and show off his considerable stamina. He didn't have to pay because of the bet, he got laid, and he didn't get anything because Kurama wouldn't allow it.

It was good to be king sometimes.

Over a week, Naruto slowly integrated into his father's home, cleaning it and getting groceries back into the cupboards. Naruto also got his Kusarigama. It had proven to be really, _really _heavy. He had given Tenten a smirk, enjoying the feel of the weighted weapon. He had it at the small of his back at all times, just under his shirt.

He was walking through the village again when he ran into Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, that you?!" It was a deep voice, deeper than Naruto knew. He turned to see an older Kiba, wearing a standard Jonin uniform as well, followed by three Chunin. Naruto paused, seeing that Kiba had an entire team of Inuzuka.

"Hey Mutt. Been a while huh?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand. They both shook hands, and Naruto was pleased that Kiba stopped smelling so bad over the years. He must have finally learned how to use the shower.

"Yeah, it has. Prison has been good to you apparently." Kiba said offering a bit of a smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, it was good for me. Taught me order, and how to make a shit ton of money." Naruto looked at the three Inuzuka Chunin. "These your brats?"

Kiba looked back. "Heh, yeah. They're my brats. I've trained them to be part tracking and part assault. All three want to enter ANBU, and unfortunately in ANBU they can't have their dogs, so I'm making them do missions without them.'

Naruto nodded for a moment, looking each of them over. "Sensei, why does this man smell like a fox?" the shortest, a girl, asked.

Naruto smirked a bit more. "I hold the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama, within my gut." Naruto unzipped the jumpsuit to his naval and channeled chakra, showing off the intricate seal which had a minimum of an inch of clean skin from the other seals. Naruto didn't want to risk anything with the containment seal.

The three Chunin took a step back and Naruto laughed, full hearted. He sobered after a while and looked to Kiba. "Sorry to hear about Akamaru." He said

Kiba looked down. "Yeah, not one of the better moments in my life." He said in a low tone. "I… I don't mean to force it on you, but I started a fundraiser to try and get more vets trained in Akamaru's memory. Do you think-?" Kiba trailed off.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, sure. I liked the little puppy anyways; he had a bigger bite than you did anyways." Naruto said as he pulled his checkbook out of his pocket and a pen. Naruto mused how much he should give. "To Inuzuka Kiba, pay Seven Hundred and Fifty Million Ryo for his fundraiser to get vets trained." Naruto said and signed the check.

The three Chunin looked between one another to the shocked Kiba and the nonchalant Naruto. "Are you trying to make fun of our Sensei?" one of the males asked, each of them stepping into a lower stance, a fighting stance.

Naruto laughed. "You think I don't have the money? Tell me, when they gave you those vests, they were a bit big weren't they?" He got three nods. "And all they told you to do was channel chakra into it right?" three more nods. "And they instantly fit to your body, perfectly without any flaws." Three more nods. "And every time they get damaged, you just channel chakra into the vest and it gets repaired." Three more nods. "I made the seals that do it. Every time a Chunin vest is made, the seals are put into it and I get a bit of money."

Naruto was suddenly behind Kiba, a very familiar but worn orange book in his hands. Kiba patted his equipment pouch. "Hey that's mine!" Kiba said.

"I also happen to be the sole owner of this entire series. Including the movies. Do any of you know what it is?" Naruto asked. He was amused when the female of the group blushed and slightly raised her hand. "I've been in prison for eighteen years brats, writing and letting interest pile up. I've also made sound investments." Naruto looked to Kiba. 'That was my good deed for the past eighteen years." Naruto then turned to walk away, leaving the four Inuzuka behind.

Kiba cursed, Naruto had his book. He then leveled a glare at all three of his charges. "Never piss him off, ever. Don't challenge him. Even if any of you make it to the position of clan head, don't fuck with him. He'll stomp you all into the ground and make it look easy."

"But sensei, our teamwork is-" the final male started.

"Worth shit against him. He can summon an army for each of you. Can you imagine fighting a hundred Kage level enemies at once?" Kiba cut in without mercy.

That shut his team up.

Naruto headed towards the Hokage tower, deciding to get the meeting that was no doubt taking place over with.

How did he know a meeting was taking place without getting a summons to it? Before Naruto was incarcerated, meetings took place every Friday, mostly to talk about boring crap that politicians did. In emergency situations, the meeting could be cancelled or even have more days of meetings.

He heard that when Kurama attacked, a meeting took place for a week with everyone arguing.

Naruto approached the two ANBU stationed on guard at the door. Well, two visible ANBU. There were at least another half dozen around him, no doubt prepared. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the Butcher of Konoha here to see the Village Council." Naruto said simply and one of the ANBU slipped inside. He could almost smell the fear from the seven remaining ANBU. They all knew no matter what they wouldn't be able to touch him before he killed them if he so wished.

The ANBU came back relatively quickly and ushered Naruto in. He entered the room, and looked around. He noticed Kakashi, dressed in the Hokage robes which amused Naruto. He noticed a few other Shinobi in the room, more than what had been there for his last village meeting. Though the Clan representatives surprised him. "Shikaku-sama, Inoichi-sama, Choza-sama, Shibi-sama, Tsume-sama, Hiashi-sama, I was told there were new clan heads."

Shibi spoke up. "We found it most logical to give our children the position, however to relieve them of the duties of the council meetings and other lesser tasks that they needn't concentrate on until this war is over. For the forces of Konoha, they were needed to continue to train our other clansmen. Attending the meetings of the village Council is something we were able to do to allow them to focus on training the other clansmen."

Naruto nodded a bit, and turned to look at the civilian council, which was understandably close to soiling themselves. Naruto then turned to the other Ninja that were part of the council that hadn't been there during his last village meeting. Naruto paused and inhaled the air. "Each of you three have the scent of sea-water on you, faded but still there. So I take it you're the representatives for the survivors from Kiri's annihilation five years ago?"

A beautiful redhead, looking to be approaching her fifties spoke up. "You would be correct. I am Terumi Mei, my associates Ao, and Chojuro." The woman motioned to the two men behind her.

Naruto gave a bit of a smirk. "So the Godaime Mizukage did survive. Rumors of your beauty reached me in Prison, and I have to say… they didn't do you any justice." He looked away from her blush to look at the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Yo!" Kakashi said somewhat cheerfully, dispelling a bit of the brewing tension. "Got lost on the road of life Naruto? We were expecting you to be here last week."

Naruto couldn't help it. The sheer audacity of that statement, the sheer hypocrisy of it just made him start laughing, as hard as he could, falling onto his knees and clutching his sides as he laughed until it hurt, surprising most of the council. Naruto eventually sobered up and moved over to Kakashi. "Come here Sensei." Naruto hugged the man. "It's good to see you Sensei," Naruto shook his head, wiping a bit of a tear away from laughing so hard. "You've been saving that one for a while weren't you?"

Kakashi gave a sheepish eye-smile and a shrug. "What can I say? Those that really know me are amused by it when I ask it."

"Best damn joke I heard in eighteen years." Naruto said before heading over to a prepared chair and sat down in it, facing the council and leaning back a bit. He closed his eyes briefly before they opened and all amusement fled his face. "Let's get down to business. I have demands to be met."

"How dare you make de-" a merchant on the civilian side began to speak up before a weighted chain zipped past his face, blasting a hole through the wall behind it.

Naruto's hand was still outstretched from where he threw the weight of his Kusarigama at the fat man. "You don't speak to me as though you are better than me." Naruto said his eyes flashing dangerously crimson. "You have no idea the kind of hell I have been through, the blood I have shed in the name of this village. If anything, you should be kissing the ground I walk on and groveling at my feet." Naruto said before yanking on the chain, bringing the weight back. "My demands are non-negotiable. Period, end of story, case closed, good-bye." Naruto said simply.

Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto, let us hear your demands first before you ask us to just agree to them." He said somewhat diplomatically. "I remember Uchiha Hinata telling me that she told you the offer we made for your release."

Naruto locked his gaze with his Sensei for a moment, and his eyes faded back to cerulean. "I suppose it is fair that you hear all of my demands first." He said and leaned back in the chair a bit. "First, I am to be paid every thirty days after this date S-Class long term mission pay. Non-negotiable." He could see a few of the Shinobi nodding their head. It was understandable because it was considered a long term S-Class mission. "When I have killed an objective, with confirmation of the head in the morgue where Haruno Sakura the head of the Medical Facility can confirm the identity, I will receive a bonus of A-ranked mission pay as well as the bounty on the head I brought in."

There were a few grumbles, especially from the greedy merchants, but they didn't disagree. Kakashi even wrote it down, obviously taking notes so he could remember everything for later. "Naruto, is there a way we can convince you to go for a B-ranked Mission bonus instead?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine, under one condition: Uchiha Sasuke will be considered an S-ranked Missing Nin and as such his bounty will reflect this." Naruto said simply. Two B-Ranks counted as an A-rank. Four A-ranks counted as an S-Rank. It was simple numbers for Naruto.

Kakashi notice the numbers as well, and knew Naruto was getting more out of it. But it would be easier to pay him a B-rank and an S-rank in one lump sum than it would be to pay him an A-Rank and an S-rank.

"Condition number 2: The village will pay for all of my supplies, including the bill on Hokage-Sama's desk from Higurashi's Forge for one Kusarigama." Naruto said simply. "Food supplies while inside the village, as well as bills are excluded. But ninja supplies and travelling supplies are to be included."

Kakashi looked at the bill, having wondered why it came to his desk two days ago. It was… impressively steep. "You're not going to let this one be negotiated are you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I can pay the bill myself, if Hokage-sama can still beat me in a spar."

Kakashi winced. He was not looking forward to fighting Naruto, especially with that Kusarigama, but he would have to if he expected his village to have any sort of treasury left. "Okay, I'll do it, later though. Give me a bit of time to train up a bit."

"Remember Kakashi-sensei, re-enacting scenes from my books with Anko isn't considered training." Naruto couldn't help but slide that jab in on Kakashi, but seeing his old sensei blush was completely worth it.

"Are there any more demands Naruto-kun?" Naruto's gaze was drawn to Uchiha Itachi who sat there in perfect pose, almost still as a statue.

On one hand, Naruto never really had a problem with Itachi. On the other, Itachi had married Hinata, a fact that really dug its spurs into Naruto. But as Naruto thought of the pleading tone in Hinata's voice, Naruto couldn't ignore the fact that Itachi had helped the woman.

"Of course. I have a few more." Naruto said simply. "I am to be considered a hired mercenary. I am not going to be reinstated as a Shinobi; I am not going to take orders from anyone in this room with the exception of Hokage-sama. I will gladly take into consideration advice, but I will not be controlled. I am free to do as I please now.

"All of my crimes, up until the point that I eliminate Zetsu, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara, and Uchiha Obito are to be pardoned, no ifs ands or buts." Naruto said. He had kept part of the original deal and re-worded it so there were no loopholes.

"When all is said and done, I am going back to my eight by ten cell where I will live out the rest of my life in relative peace and quiet." Naruto said. Those were the major points he wanted, and it seemed like the councils were seeing that they were relatively cheap demands. "And lastly, all terms, but my payment, are re-negotiable by my whim, up to and including the date of confirmation of the elimination of the four mentioned Shinobi." Naruto said.

"No Kinjutsu from the Forbidden Scroll or clan status Naruto?" Kakashi inquired a little curiously.

Naruto snorted. "I have the Kinjutsu I need from the Forbidden Scroll; I've had it for eighteen years Sensei. As for Clan status, why bother? As of right now, I'm expecting to go back to prison a free man. Now, are there any requests to add to my list?"

"I say you are to have a child so that when you are old enough the Kyuubi no Yoko may be sealed within it." One of the merchants on the civilian side said.

Naruto spared him a brief glance. "Denied." Naruto said flatly.

"Why you-" The merchant was cut off by the weight of the Kusarigama shooting past his face, and ripping a chunk off the merchant's ear.

"Denied. You people came to me." Naruto said looking at the civilian council fully now before looking at the Shinobi side, and then to Kakashi. "Most of these are Konoha's problems, not mine. I solved my problems eighteen years ago. The only reason I'm doing this is to get my hands on Uchiha Obito. You dumbasses should have just killed Uchiha Sasuke sixteen years ago instead of attempting another retrieval mission. You should have watched the remains of Uchiha Madara, given that several ANBU members watched the Sandaime Hokage fight Orochimaru eighteen years ago, and watched as Orochimaru performed the Edo-Tensei of the past Hokage. No one thought he wouldn't get Uchiha Madara, the only man to have fought on par with the Shodai Hokage?" Naruto shook his head.

"These are Konoha's problems; Konoha fucked up and ended up having four S-Ranked Nin wanting to destroy it. Four that went to ground five years ago after the simultaneous destruction of Iwa and Kiri, and now it's up to me to track them down and kill each of them." Naruto pulled on the chain, drawing it back once more. "I could say 'Kiss my ass' and go back to my cell. I will not force my burden on an innocent child, and then let this village abuse it to try and make it a weapon." Naruto said simply and stood up. "I will be Kurama's last container. After that, he will be free to roam the Elemental Nations, because only an Uzumaki can contain his power."

Naruto turned and walked out of the council chamber. He wasn't so childish to slam the door behind him, but he had made his point, plain and simple.

"Naruto-kun, wait." He heard after a time, and turned to see Itachi moving to catch up.

"Itachi." Naruto said simply. He turned and walked aside the Uchiha for a time.

"Kisame and I both left the Akatsuki after your little… event eighteen years ago." Itachi said simply. "We came back to Konoha, so he is around. Obito had been most… unpleasant because you literally fell off the grid when you went to prison. You were kept off every official channel that Tsunade-sama could think of, and even a few unofficial ones with the help of Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto nodded simply, understanding that. Seemed he owed Tsunade and Jiraiya a drink when he got to the afterlife. "I doubt this is the only thing you want to talk about, so spill it." Naruto said.

Itachi nodded. "Two things: One, I wish to fight you after you are done with Hokage-sama." Itachi said simply.

Naruto thought about it, fighting Itachi might be fun actually. "Why don't you fight alongside Kakashi-sensei? It might help him win with some of the things I have planned for this." Naruto said, patting the Kusarigama.

Itachi nodded, understanding. It wasn't confidence on the blonde's part, simple fact that the blonde was going to turn his weapon into something dangerous. "The second, Hinata-san misses you."

Naruto barely kept the growl from coming out of his throat. He turned to move away, but Itachi grabbed his arm.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Hinata-san has always loved you, simple as that, and I have come to find her to be a good friend over the years. I wish for her to be happy, and that happiness can only be found with you. Talk with her, dance with her, eat with her, go see a movie, I don't care what you do with her. But she is happiest remembering fond moments of things you have done, and more often than not I have heard her crying herself to sleep over a stuffed orange fox." It didn't take a genius to figure out what Itachi was implying.

"I can't do anything like that with her." Naruto said simply. "She's married, to you nonetheless."

"We could get a divorce, and you could have her to yourself then." Itachi said, as though it solved everything.

Naruto shrugged off Itachi's hand. "I'm not the same man anymore Itachi." Naruto said and shook his head a bit. Naruto then began to walk off, his head down and his hair in his face a bit.

Itachi could only watch the blonde walk off and shook his head. Naruto really had changed.

End

A/N: This isn't going to be that long, maybe 5-6 chapters long, so don't complain about a new story.

As for how Naruto got so strong, that will be revealed in later chapters, but it won't really be gone into depth.

Naruto's crime…. Well I leave that for you guys to guess at. It will be revealed in later chapters, piece by piece.

I'm thinking this will be a Naruto/Hinata/Mei story, that's how I'm leaning right now, but it could change in the future.

Read, enjoy, review

Or

Read, don't enjoy, and don't review.


	2. Chapter 2: Zetsu

A/N: Two important notes: First, this story will be at max of 8 chapters, this is finalized. It shouldn't hit eight chapters, but I'm not going to set that in stone. Each chapter will be at 8-10k words, no less.

Second note, this is going to be strictly Naruto/Hinata. Sorry for those of you wanting to see Mei, but I just couldn't find a way to properly fit her in with such a small story.

Minor thing: HOLY SHIT THIRD FANG IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY! Sorry, had a bit of a fan moment there.

Chapter 2: Zetsu

_Naruto looked over at Sasuke, the grotesque form of his Cursed Seal level 2 was a sight to behold. The Black Chidori looked dangerous. Was this the sort of thing Sasuke would go to just to get revenge on someone that was already so far gone?_

_Naruto looked to his hand; the Kyuubi cloak had surrounded his entire body. A swirling vortex of crimson chakra appeared in his hand, a Rasengan formed from the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto looked across to Sasuke, his best friend and his brother._

_The Valley of the End, fitting really for the two to have a decisive clash, Naruto couldn't think of a better place than where the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara had their own final clash._

_Chakra surged to his legs, and he bent down, nearly the same time as Sasuke leapt through the air._

_His Rasengan was stronger, he knew it. Watching Sasuke leap through the air, arcing slightly with electricity shooting off his hands, Naruto knew that this would be it. This would be the end to all end all._

"**KILL!"**_ The booming voice shouted in his head and the Rasengan faltered as Naruto clutched his head. He couldn't shake it off and he ended up pumping more chakra into the Rasengan, making it spin faster and stronger._

_Naruto leapt through the air, propelling himself at Sasuke's form. His Rasengan was stronger, it had to be or else he would fail. Their Jutsu collided; electricity arced away from both of them, catching against the water of the waterfall. Naruto felt his Rasengan winning, pushing back the Chidori._

"**KILL HIM! KILL THE UCHIHA! KILL HIM BEFORE HE TAKES MORE FROM YOU!" **_Naruto's Rasengan faltered again, shrinking and destabilizing. Sasuke's Chidori passed over Naruto's hand, slicing through his arm._

_Naruto gritted his teeth, and charged his Rasengan up, their Jutsu both hit home, Naruto taking another blow through his shoulder as he drove the Rasengan into Sasuke's rib, feeling them crack before launching him away into the legs of Madara's statue. Naruto landed on the ground, blood pooling from the slowly sealing wound of his shoulder._

_Naruto's vision swam, but he dragged himself up to his knees. He coughed up some blood, and knew he had some in both lungs now. He pushed himself to his feet, feeling like he was about ready to collapse. He dragged his feet, feeling himself bleeding from his shoulder, but not nearly as badly. Kyuubi's chakra was slowly cutting off._

_Naruto stood over Sasuke's body, watching as his body reverted to normal. Blood spilled out of the sides of Naruto's mouth, and his orange jumpsuit was staining red with his blood. Naruto bent down and hefted the Uchiha onto his shoulder, collapsing onto his knees when Sasuke's weight hit him._

_Naruto struggled to his feet, gritting his teeth and coughing a bit more as he began to struggle with walking. He had Sasuke over his shoulder in a classic fireman carry. Naruto made it to the statue of the Shodai Hokage before he fell to one knee, crying out in pain. His nerves were shot to hell, and every step felt like he was rolling around in hot coals._

_Naruto stood up, gritting his teeth. "Those… that abandon the mission…" he said as he kept walking, despite the absolute pain he was in. "Are trash." He finished making it down the trailing, leading towards where he had fought Kimimaro for a time. "But those… that abandon their comrades…" Naruto hit a loose rock and he fell down again, Sasuke spilling away as well._

_Naruto's vision swam and he grabbed a fistful of dirt, crawling his way to Sasuke. "Those that abandon their comrades…"_

_A figure landed in front of Sasuke. "Are less than trash." Naruto looked up to see who had finished, and couldn't have been happier to see Kakashi._

"_Sensei…" Naruto whispered as he tried to pull himself to his feet._

_Kakashi popped a Soldier pill and then summoned a Shadow Clone. "I'll take it from here Naruto, rest." He told his student and watched the blonde nod a bit._

_Naruto collapsed face first into the dirt, unconscious his body unable to take anymore._

_Kakashi bent down and picked the blonde up while his clone took care of Sasuke. "Naruto…" Kakashi whispered, looking at Naruto's ragged appearance. The tears in the shoulders of the jumpsuit told Kakashi exactly what Naruto had been through, there was so much blood that he lost._

_Kakashi turned and looked back towards Konoha before both him and his copy took off running for all that he was worth. Despite his lack of really teaching the blonde, something he was ashamed to admit really, the blonde had proven to be his best student. Naruto had taken Kakashi's words to heart the day of the bell test, and despite being extraordinarily rough around the edges, Naruto had proven to be a shining diamond "I'm sorry Naruto." He whispered a bit, feeling a few tears sliding from his eyes as he realized he had failed him._

_Kakashi looked up ahead, sprinting as fast as he could. "Pakkun, go ahead and inform Tsunade-sama of what's happened and that both boys are in bad shape." Kakashi didn't know a damned thing about medical diagnosis, he could only really assume on how much blood was covering both the blonde and Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke was covered in Naruto's blood, no doubt about that, but he could also tell that a few of Sasuke's ribs were broken_

"_Understand Kakashi." The brown pug said before adding a burst of speed and moving faster than Kakashi._

_Kakashi would have attempted to keep up, but there was a problem with that. He was running as fast as safely could without jostling the two boys too much. If they bounced around, especially Naruto, then they could get in even worse condition._

_Some medics showed up, and immediately rebounded of a tree branch before keeping pace with Kakashi and his clone._

_They instantly began to address the situation, and the extent of their injuries even while running. "Sasuke-san's injuries are mostly superficial. The worst of it is Chakra exhaustion, two broken ribs, three cracked ribs, and a mild concussion." The medic then began to heal Sasuke, doing what he could for the ribs and the concussion. "You're cleared; Sasuke-san can be transported faster now. I managed to reduce the effects of the concussion, and repaired some of the damage done to his ribs." At these words, the Clone of Kakashi put a bit of extra speed on, slowly disappearing._

"_Naruto-san's injuries are much more severe." The other medic said. "His left lung collapsed and began to fill with blood, he has damage along his neck and spine, slight swelling of the brain, both lungs have been punctured with the right one being able to still offer him air, chakra poisoning from using Its chakra, and a severe case of chakra exhaustion."_

_The words slammed hard into Kakashi's chest as the two medics began to work as best as they could on Naruto, even on the run. Naruto had done everything in his power to stop Sasuke in a manner that the raven haired boy wouldn't be killed. Sasuke had done everything in his power to try and kill Naruto, even using Kakashi's own original technique on the blonde twice._

"_Damn!" One of the medics shouted, drawing Kakashi's attention. "There's residual lightning chakra sparking in Naruto-san's body, it's causing his heart to flutter. We're losing him!"_

_The other medic, the older of the two, pulled out a needle and used his mouth to pull off the cap. He slammed it into Naruto's heart, pumping it with the drug. "It's adrenaline. I'm medically ordering you to get the patient to Tsunade-sama; he needs proper medical attention that we can't give him out here." The medic then pulled out a vial of pills and pulled off the top. He popped three into his hand and then helped Kakashi eat them._

_Kakashi felt the first of his Celestial Gates force open, and chakra circulated through his system. He put on an extra burst of speed, holding Naruto as tight to his chest as possible, making sure to cradle the blonde's head so he didn't cause any more damage. He cleanly out stripped his clone, and even ran past Pakkun. "Stay with me Naruto. I don't want to look upon another name." Kakashi said softly as he kept going._

_Kakashi flared his chakra as he approached the gates, "Get Hokage-sama to the Hospital!" He shouted to Kotetsu who was on duty at the moment._

_Kakashi bolted past, making his way to the hospital as quickly as his body could take him. He barreled through the doors, using his shoulder to push it open. "Emergency patient here! Two punctured lungs, adrenaline circulating through his body, swelling of the brain" Kakashi said the things as quickly as he was sure the medical staff would understand. "One of the medics had to inject his heart with adrenaline, he's got spinal damage," Kakashi backed off as they took Naruto into one of the emergency wards immediately._

_Within moments of Kakashi arriving, Tsunade left from another room. "Kakashi? I thought you were out going after Naruto and Sasuke." She said before taking in the amount of blood on Kakashi's clothes. Just then, Kakashi's clone charged in with Sasuke._

"_Naruto's been taking into an emergency ward, it's…. it's bad Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said and looked down. "Part of it is my fault; I'm to blame quite a bit for it."_

_Tsunade gave Kakashi a harsh glare. "If that's true, then I will be having an unpleasant talk with you soon." She said before going to where Naruto was to help with the procedure._

_Two days later, Naruto woke up and sat up, giving a low groan of displeasure at seeing the white walls. "A hospital…" he muttered as he sat up and scooted back against his bed a bit. Tsunade would be most displeased if he left, so he wasn't going to try._

_He did however remove the IV in his arm, and wrap his arm up properly. He wasn't going to have his mobility restricted. Naruto got up out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to get some water. It felt like his entire body had been used as Tsunade's punching bag._

_Naruto could barely remember anything after that final clash with Sasuke, and even then he didn't remember the outcome of it. Naruto summoned a Shadow Clone and sent it out, letting it head to the Hokage's office. Naruto was sure his control was shot to something awful from drawing on Kyuubi's chakra so much, but it had to of been done._

_He needed to know who was okay, how bad the injuries were, and did he successfully get Sasuke back._

_The clone rushed across the rooftops as best as possible, using a slight transformation to look like he was in his orange jumpsuit. He leapt onto a ledge on the Hokage Tower and was about to go in through the open window when he spotted Tsunade's door open._

_On a whim, the clone wasn't sure why, it transformed into a native bird of the Land of Fire. A commonly native bird, and perched on the windowsill. No Shinobi had ever seen passed Naruto's transformations when he had tried, and becoming a bird was something he was trying to do. No Shinobi would question its presence either, after all the chances of a common bird landing on a windowsill were incredibly high if no one forced it away._

_In walked the unofficial head of the Civilian Council, his name escaped Naruto, but the man owned a fair amount of the shops in Konoha that were civilian based. He was also one of the most outspoken individuals that wanted Naruto's head on a pike._

"_Tsunade-sama, a pleasure to see you this morning." The man said and walked forward, sitting down and watching the older blonde woman who was working on paperwork._

_Tsunade really didn't want to deal with this bastard. His words may have been honeyed, but she wasn't going to be fooled by the pleasantries. "Denbe, what can I do for you?" she asked. She had busted her ass dealing with the near dying condition of several Genin. She didn't want to deal with this man less than three days later._

_Denbe pulled out a slip of paper. "On that paper, you will find all twelve names and signatures of the Civilian Council. It is a petition to have one Uzumaki Naruto removed from the Shinobi Forces. Under Konoha's founding articles, written by your grandfather and granduncle, the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages respectively, if we, the Civilian Council, believe a Shinobi to be a threat to the safety of not just the Shinobi, but also of that of the civilians of Konoha, we are able to draw up a list of complaints and with the signature of the majority of the Civilian Councils, we can have it brought up during the next Council Meeting if we inform the current Hokage ahead of time."_

_Tsunade took the list of complaints, and read it over. "Disrupting the peace," Naruto's pranks no doubt, given their loud noises and then the loud chases through the village, "Disrespecting those in higher ranks," Tsunade thought of all the times Naruto called her Baa-chan, and it was no secret Naruto called Sarutobi Ji-san. Plus there was all the times he had pranked Iruka, "Defacing public and private property," Tsunade had already read most of the reports on Naruto's pranks, and they were quite extensive, though nothing a few hours of manual labor from the boy couldn't fix, "Defacing a Village Monument," Tsunade had originally snorted when she had seen the report on the boy's prank on the Hokage Monument, "Theft of a Village Artifact," Tsunade's blood boiled at that, she knew Sarutobi had already cleared that one, the boy had been tricked into stealing it, "Use of Excessive Force during a Retrieval Mission of a high priority target," Someone must have leaked the fact Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra during the mission, and that Sasuke's ribs were broken. A medic of her caliber could fix a few broken ribs no problem, but given that it happened on the mission, there was a risk of the rib puncturing a lung or the heart. "Endangering the life of a clan heir?" Tsunade asked in regards to the last complaint._

_Denbe crossed his hands in front of his face. "And of course, in accordance to the founding articles of Konoha, if this list of complaints isn't brought up at the next Council Meeting, then the Civilian Council, or the party that brought the complaints up in the first place, may go to the Daimyo in regards to our complaints."_

"_This last one is bullshit Denbe!" Tsunade said loudly. "Uchiha Sasuke had left Konoha village unauthorized to go to a known Enemy of Konoha. Claiming he was a clan heir isn't possible."_

_Denbe considered her words. "True, if he did willingly go to Orochimaru in the first place. The Yamanaka Clan has several mind alteration techniques that not even the Sharingan can stop. Who is to say that Orochimaru does not have access to similar techniques? The mission had not been marked as a failure either, and up until that point or that Uchiha Sasuke is proven to be going to Orochimaru willingly, then Uchiha Sasuke is still Clan Heir of the Uchiha Clan. Uzumaki Naruto's actions could have ended the Uchiha Bloodline in Konoha for good."_

_Tsunade mentally cursed, it was bad. If the Civilian Council took this list of complaints to the Fire Daimyo, they could spin the tale however they wanted to. Tsunade knew they would spin it exactly how they wanted it to sound, that Uzumaki Naruto was a delinquent who was starting to get progressively worse._

_Tsunade mentally wracked her mind for every possible loophole she could think to use. There wasn't any coming to mind, but she needed time, time to look at the laws. "What do you plan to do once Uzumaki Naruto is removed from the Shinobi Forces?"_

"_He will be tried for his crimes, and accordingly punished. If he is found guilty, he will have his chakra sealed completely, the Kyuubi no Yoko will be cut off from him, and he will be spending a significant amount of time in the Prison for Konoha's civilians. Of course, we don't want such a delinquent to cause problems for other prisoners, so he will likely be placed in Solitary Confinement, for the good of the other prisoners." Denbe said._

_Tsunade found a way to get time. "Uzumaki Naruto isn't fully healed yet." Tsunade said simply. "You cannot, in good conscious, send Uzumaki Naruto into a prison without his body being healed properly, something that will take about two weeks. Some of the more… rowdy prisoners in the civilian prison might see Uzumaki Naruto in a weakened state and attempt to do him physical harm. As his doctor, I cannot allow this. Until I have cleared Uzumaki Naruto from the hospital, he cannot be tried, and you cannot bring up your list of complaints. As Hokage, I must also remind you not to push me on this because of the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within Uzumaki Naruto. If Uzumaki Naruto dies, there is a strong possibility of the seal breaking, releasing the Kyuubi no Yoko once more. I don't need to remind you the damages done twelve years ago. I'm not aware of any child being born within the next three months."_

_Denbe paused, realizing that Tsunade had played the medic and the neutral Hokage well. Even if he took the complaints to the Fire Daimyo, Tsunade only needed to remind the man of the events that took place over a decade ago. Coupled with the fact that even if Denbe won those proceedings, they would still have to deal with the possibility of some of the more rowdy prisoners actually attacking Naruto. When and if the Kyuubi attacked once more, they did not have a newborn child to seal the fox into. The damages would be… catastrophic. 'Very well Tsunade-sama, we will wait to bring these complaints up until the week of Uzumaki Naruto's discharge from the hospital."_

_The Naruto Clone took off from the windowsill, and in midair, puffed out of existence._

_Naruto sat up straighter in his bed, his mind reeling as he got the information from his clone. "No…" he whispered, putting his face in his hands, and silently he began to cry, wondering what he could do to sway the mind of those out for his head._

"**You could kill them."**

Naruto snapped awake, and clutched at his face, giving a low groan. That damned dream, no, the memory, it always played in his mind. He got up out of his bed and went to the bathroom, doing his business and washing up for the day. He glanced at the mirror; Kurama's face wasn't looking at him. "Kami, I just want it all to end." Naruto said and rested his head against the mirror. He wanted to be normal, even after all this time. But Normal waved him by the very hour of his birth.

Naruto went into his room and grabbed his current weapon of choice, and sat at his father's desk. He set the bladed edge of the Kusarigama on the desk and grabbed a set of metal picks from his father's workstation. The tricks to setting a seal into a weapon, was to either do it while it was hot, or do it carefully with little picks so the weapon wasn't damaged or compromised.

Naruto began to etch a seal into the blade, working carefully and occasionally blowing the metal shavings off. It was hard to do, but Naruto was slowly able to draw the symbols into the metal. He picked it up and channeled his chakra into the blade, and looked as a blade of wind surrounded the blade of his weapon. He gave a smirk, knowing his weapon got that much more lethal.

He cut his chakra off from the weapon. The chain was about six feet long, but he had an idea. He began to etch seals into the chain links, using a magnifying glass to help with the intricate seals. He was doing it near the center of the chain, where he would hold it if he wanted to swing the sickle around instead of throwing the weight.

When he was done, he channeled his chakra into the chain, going through the seals, and it extended, chakra chains forcing the links apart, and making the six feet chain go to about eight feet. He then retracted his chakra, and the chakra chains snapped back into place, the links of the chain undamaged because of the seals.

Naruto had one more seal to put in. He began to work at the weighted end of the chain, etching in a seal slowly. It would make his weapon as deadly as Kakashi's Raikiri, if not even more so. None of his enemies would be expecting it when he brought the weapon into the game. Naruto smirked as he saw the final seal in place.

The next day, Hinata entered the restaurant that her former teammates all had agreed to meet at. She saw Shino and Kiba and moved over, sitting down on one side of the round table. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." She said softly, inclining her head a bit.

"Hinata." Shino said inclining his own head. "Kiba was telling me how Naruto-san has donated a substantial amount of funds to Akamaru's fundraiser."

Hinata looked surprised. "How substantial are we talking about?" Hinata asked, glancing to Kiba.

"Twice the amount I needed." Kiba said and saw Hinata's eyes widen. "I don't get it Hinata." Kiba said simply. "Here we have a guy that's one of the most violent criminals from Konoha." Kiba said ignoring the slight glare Hinata was giving him. "Konoha owes him everything, and yet the people spat on him and his father's dying wish. Yet he creates seals to improve the security of Konoha, creates seals to improve the vests our Chunin and Jonin wear, creates seals to help improve just about everything, spends vast amounts of money on Bonds for the Village. And just a few days ago, he gave me enough money to start a program to get vets trained in the village. Can someone explain this to me?"

Hinata took a deep breath and ordered some tea. She waited for it before she drank some of it and closed her eyes. "Naruto-kun is insane Kiba-kun." She said to the obvious surprise to both of her teammates. Shino even removed the sunglasses he wore, to look her in the eyes.

"No one knows exactly what happened the days leading up to the event Kiba-kun, no one but Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama said that for a time she thought Kurama was influencing Naruto-kun. Then, he enters prison and has to watch his back twenty four seven. The Iwa Jonin he killed was the first, and got Naruto-kun two weeks in Solitary Confinement. Solitary is no light, no fresh air, no contact with anyone. Just a small six by three inch metal slot in the door to push a plate of food in, rats, and bugs crawling around the cell." Hinata said watching as her two comrades began to understand the severity of the situation.

"Now, every time someone kills another inmate, that inmate is put into Solitary Confinement for Two weeks. Naruto-kun's current count is over two dozen confirmed kills during his time in Prison. He spent close to a full year in Solitary by force. Then he starts to go in voluntarily during his day when he has Chakra." She said. "Each time, he's alone with the exception of Kurama."

"Kurama has been known to be a force of malevolent chakra and intent. Each and every time, for two weeks, Naruto-kun only had Kurama to talk to or memories to escape to. Naruto-kun's memories are not good places to be. Even Inoichi-sama hates delving into Naruto-kun's memories." Hinata said.

Hinata took a deep breath and drank some of her tea once more. Before Kiba could open his mouth to speak, she beat him to it. "Then there are all the seals on Naruto-kun's body. Over half of them are etched into his skin, not drawn but actually cut. Naruto-kun wants nothing to do with other prisoners, and he wouldn't use his Shadow Clones because they would draw attention to the fact he had access to his chakra. This means he etched them into his own body using a sharp implement, and a clone couldn't do it for him. Can you imagine the pain he must have endured etching the seals into the parts of his back that he could reach?"

The two boys were quiet, unable to imagine anything like what Naruto had done. Naruto had driven himself insane, and yet he was functional. Not Kiba, not Hinata, and not Shino had known that Naruto had heard Hinata's words. He was passing over the building when his advanced hearing, gifted by Kurama, picked up Hinata's beginning sentence.

Naruto gave a smirk. So they knew. They knew he was insane, no doubt his psych profiles helping Hinata since she had obviously been preparing to get him out for some time. Still, they didn't know the extent to which he was insane. Naruto sneered as he looked down at the civilians below. How he hated them…

"_**Kill them then, take my terrifying form and blast all of them away."**_

Naruto ignored Kurama before turning and continuing on his way. Kakashi had sent word that he was ready and who was he to argue with his sensei? Naruto paused on a rooftop when a puff of smoke appeared behind him and a black and red toad the size Gamakichi had been originally appeared. "Gamataro, what's up little buddy?" Naruto asked, picking the toad up.

"We found him Aniki, heading towards Ame. He's going slowly, but he's making progress. Ma and Pa are having those trained best in the Sage Arts to follow him. The Natural Energy makes it so we're not detected." Gamataro said.

Naruto nodded before summoning a clone. It gave a nod and ran off, heading to gather supplies. It was time for their first hunt, but first Naruto had a spar with Kakashi and Itachi.

Naruto unsealed a bag of chips and handed them to Gamataro before running off towards Training Ground 7. He dropped from the trees, landing in a crouch. He glanced around, noticing Kakashi, Itachi, and surprisingly Kisame all there. "Sushi." Naruto said to Kisame, getting the bigger man to give a slight twitch in irritation.

Kakashi held his hand out. "Relax Kisame." Kakashi said. "Are you ready for this Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto stood up and removed his Kusarigama from the small of his back. "Yeah, I'm ready sensei." Naruto began to spin up the Kusarigama, the sickle swinging around and creating a disk of sharp wind chakra. Naruto then swung the chain forward, whipping the disk out and at the three who leapt away.

Kakashi came from behind, his Sharingan revealed as he engaged Naruto in Taijutsu. Naruto used his Kusarigama twisting it in such a way that Kakashi had to draw back his hand or foot or risk getting it captured.

Kisame came in with a wide swing of Samehada, and Naruto turned, flicking his wrist and wrapping the chakra absorbing sword up with the chain. Naruto then yanked tight, forcing Kisame to pull back on Samehada. Naruto channeled chakra to the weight of the chain that he still held and threw it at Kisame. It streaked at him, the smell of ozone burning in the air as the lightning seal activated at his chakra. It increased the speed and penetration rate of the weight, forcing Kisame to jump back and relinquish Samehada.

Naruto leapt away, unraveling the semi-sentient sword as he did so. Itachi worked with a short sword and Naruto was stepping back, dodging and weaving around the weapon as he watched Itachi's feet and chest. Naruto spun and channeled the chakra to the sickle and swiped at the short sword. He cut through it rather easily, but Itachi leapt back before Naruto could continue with his attack. Itachi's hands flew through hand seals and without words he blew out a Fireball the size of Naruto.

Naruto spun and slung out his hand, throwing the weight of the Kusarigama with his left hand at Kakashi, piercing through the Water Dragon he was trying to use while Naruto was somewhat distracted. The lightning enhanced weight ripped through the water dragon like it was nothing, and forced Kakashi to dodge. With his free hand free for a moment, Naruto stuck it up and the fireball slammed into his hand, only to be absorbed by the seal etched into his palm.

Naruto drew his hand back to his hip before thrusting it out at Itachi once more, the fireball being released only its direction was reversed, blasting at Itachi.

Naruto spun around, swinging with his right hand over his head, forcing the Kusarigama to lengthen to considerable lengths as the sickle whipped through the air, and forced Kisame and Kakashi back once more. Naruto retracted the weight to his hand and leapt back a bit, standing there.

Naruto threw the weight once more at Kakashi, before he heard something. A ripple appeared in the air, and a vortex was right there in front of the weight, but Naruto yanked back hard on it, pulling it out of the extra dimensional anomaly. Naruto then threw out an exploding tag, it exploded but instead of smoke or a concussive blast, it exploded out with a thick mist.

Kakashi let out a cry of pain, and wetness splattered on the ground. Naruto's spinning Kusarigama blew away the mist, showing Kakashi kneeling on the ground, his back cut open by a thin blade.

"I win." Naruto said simply. "That's the sweet spot: Fourth lumbar down, just to the left of the spine, abdominal aorta. I nicked it when I could have cut right through it. You better get Kakashi-sensei to the hospital." Naruto said.

Naruto turned and set the Kusarigama at the small of his back, sticking it there with his chakra. He then began to walk off while Itachi and Kisame handled Kakashi. "I'm heading out Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and looked over his shoulder. "I'm headed after Zetsu. My spies have already spotted him, so I'm getting moving."

Kakashi was hung between Kisame and Itachi. "Good luck Naruto." Kakashi told his student. "And good job."

Naruto nodded before running off to go after Zetsu. Naruto sprinted out of the gates of Konoha and through the forests, his toads were already setting up the trap and it would take him a while to get there to deal with Zetsu.

For his first hunt, Naruto took to scavenging the land for food and water. He even managed to find a rare water plant that when treated right would be an extremely lethal poison. He didn't treat his weapon with the poison

"_**Good choice, aim for the eyes of the snake first. Blind it before you blindside it."**_ Kurama told Naruto as they were resting one night.

Naruto smirked a bit and began to hum his tune while he skinned a rabbit. Oh how he was going to enjoy this mission, enjoy it so much more than he probably should.

Naruto continued on the next day, Kurama having spoken with Naruto through the night, telling the blonde how things felt with Hashirama, so Naruto would know if the target was going to use anything interesting.

Naruto had a feeling Zetsu was more of a Taijutsu based fighter anyways.

Naruto was visited by Gamataro once more, explaining that the trap was all set, giving Naruto a bit of a smirk to his face as he then began to push himself. Though, hearing about how Kumo had attacked had given a small bit of displeasure to Naruto, it did slow Zetsu down. He was a cannibal, and every battle meant a meal. Zetsu would stay there until the bodies were all eaten, so it gave Naruto a few days if Zetsu preserved them properly.

When Naruto arrived at the battlefield, he watched Zetsu for a while as the man feasted on a dead Kumo Shinobi. The man was even sophisticated about it, using a steak knife and fork, and drinking the blood from a wine glass.

Naruto smirked a bit as he leapt into the clearing and landed. Around them, spanning a good three hundred yards of a diameter, was a golden dome like barrier made by a dozen toads. "Hello Zetsu, I'm afraid dinner is cancelled tonight."

Zetsu stood up and wiped his mouth. "I suppose it is,** fucking brat." **Zetsu looked around, noticing the several armored toads around the barrier. **"**Using the toads, most impressive… **Gah, toads taste like shit. But I suppose we'll eat them anyways. **Quite… their interference will no doubt prove troublesome and so it will only be fair to eat them."

Naruto was mildly surprised to hear both the white and black part talk. The black part had quite the mouth on him too. Talking about eating his partners though pissed Naruto off. He leaned his head down, giving himself a bit more a glare as a few strands of his blonde hair fell in his eyes.

Zetsu removed the Akatsuki cloak he still wore and tossed it to the side. It figured that a clone, an incomplete clone at that, would be genderless and naked underneath, but Naruto wasn't going to give the abomination any mercy. He grabbed the Kusarigama off his back and began to spin it around, just fast enough that he didn't have to put a lot of effort into keeping it spinning, but also slow enough that Zetsu could still track the blade of it.

"Before we begin, tell us something… **Where the fuck has your ass been hiding?"** Zetsu asked, beginning to walk around Naruto, circling like a shark before a feeding frenzy.

Naruto grinned a bit. "I've been in prison. Amazing what some time behind bars can do, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he too began to circle, slowly increasing the pace at which his Kusarigama was spinning.

"**HA! You were a prison bitch! Did you drop the soap any?" **The black half of Zetsu asked.

Naruto ignored the comment. He had his own personal shower, so he never had to worry about that. He slung out his hand, the weight shooting forward and ripping into Zetsu's chest before the Nin could dodge. Naruto had sent lightning chakra down to the seal, further increasing the speed it travelled at.

Zetsu split off, right down the middle from the tear and both the black and white sides formed a second half that was somewhat twisted. Still, they were dangerous, and now they were both beginning to circle around Naruto.

Naruto began to spin his Kusarigama faster, before swinging it the chain extending and unleashing a curved blade of wind. He began to move, the two halves of Zetsu dodging the attack and moving to attack him. Naruto spun and ducked, weaved around their strikes, using his Kusarigama to get an attack in when he could.

They were dangerous without a doubt, and Naruto was aware of the spores in the air, slowly sapping away at his chakra. Naruto launched out threw three sealing tags that exploded, launching out Senbon at the two Zetsu. They both dodged, or even brought their arms up to block the projectiles. The White Zetsu sank into the ground while the black one charged in, taking Senbon between each finger, and swiping at Naruto like they were claws.

Naruto leapt into the air, just as his throat was about to be slashed open, and he threw out two more tags. One exploded in water, forcing the black half away from the sheer pressure. The other one unleashed a bolt of lightning, like it was from a storm cloud. It struck the ground, and the White Zetsu was forced to emerge.

Naruto looked at the two. They were surprisingly weak. He hoped the other three would be far stronger than these two. Naruto began to swing the Kusarigama around more, spinning it faster and faster. He lashed out with the weight and it shot at the black Zetsu who sank into the ground. It rebounded off the barrier twice before burrowing into the ground at an angle. Naruto ran along the chain, as it appeared out of the ground. His lightning chakra was still surging into the weight, making sure that the weight never lost momentum, and since the barrier was actually a giant sphere, Naruto was making a maze of chains.

Naruto detached the sickle of the Kusarigama, and threw the other half of the chain, channeling his chakra into it through his feat. Over two dozen lines of chains were formed throughout the barrier, and Naruto flipped, jumped, and ran along them. Both ends of the chains were pulled on by the toads outside the barrier once he told them to, keeping the chain taunt as they dug into the ground with their feet.

Naruto raced up to the top of the barrier as quickly as he could and leapt, throwing a tag out. Lightning enhanced kunai shot out, digging into the ground deeply. The seals engraved in the handles exploded with extreme force, making the two Zetsu go to the chains for safety.

Both halves of Zetsu could only stare at the blonde from their spots on the chain. Despite the rather flashy style of the barrier and the maze of chains, the blonde was using more Ninja arts than anything. No flash Jutsu, no screaming out a technique name, it was like he was rewriting the rules of being a Shinobi. Even Madara called out his techniques but not the blonde in front of them.

Zetsu knew, as a Shinobi, they were required to be stealthy; they were required to never be seen or heard. Most did a piss poor job of it, from Genin to Kage level Shinobi. Zetsu needed to leave; he needed to report to Obito and Madara. He had an advantage, being made from the cells of Hashirama; he could feel when a stealth attack was going to occur when he was on the ground. They didn't have such an advantage, despite having the cells of Hashirama inside them.

On these chains though, Zetsu had a disadvantage. Sure, he could drop down and once more enter the ground, but the dirt was loosened by the blonde's kunai. He would no doubt throw more, let them streak into the ground before exploding. The blonde was a dangerous opponent.

Naruto threw out three more tags, all three exploded out into a thick mist, and the two Zetsu went back to back.

Ring ring.

Zetsu spun to where he heard a bell jingle, keeping calm despite his heart rate accelerating. He didn't need to panic. The mist was thick with Naruto's chakra, making it hard to sense where the attack was coming from.

Ring ring.

The black half leapt down onto a lower Chain, punching it with his fist. It buckled a moment before it was pulled taunt, but the black Zetsu missed the target he had heard.

Ring, shlick.

The black half of the Zetsu could see everything clearly. The Butcher of Konoha had come for him, and it was obvious. His head was caught before it could drop to the floor, and sealed away into a palm.

The white Zetsu began to panic a little bit now. The black half had been killed; he could feel it inside of him. Was the ringing of the bell a Genjutsu? Was it meant to throw him off his game?

Ring ring.

Zetsu did a spin kick, feeling his foot connect with something before it poofed. A shadow clone? Zetsu dropped down to the chain under him, not wanting to stay in the same spot.

Ring, shlick.

The white half could only stare in his final moments as Uzumaki Naruto looked down on him, coated in the blood of both Zetsu halves. His face was a mask of crimson. Zetsu began to fall in half, falling off of the chain as the mist was released and the chains snapped back to the normal six foot long chain.

Naruto landed on the ground and caught the chain before attaching it to his sickle once more. He cut the pieces of the white Zetsu's head off and sealed them up with the head of the black Zetsu.

Naruto had used a Shadow Clone to force the white half to jump down, while he jumped up, cutting Zetsu in half. The barrier came down and Naruto gave a salute to the toads before they went home. Naruto coiled the Kusarigama up and placed it at his lower back. He then stacked all the bodies in a pile and set a tag on the chest of the black Zetsu. He then dropped the bells tied at his waist on the pile as well.

As Naruto turned and walked away, the pile went up in flames.

Naruto headed back to Konoha, and let Sakura inspect the pieces of Zetsu, making sure it was the 'brain' of the Zetsu Army. Naruto then collected his payment.

Naruto headed to Tenten's shop, and browsed around while she dealt with a few customers. Finally when it was his turn, he went over to her. "Hey Tenten, I need some help building some armor. Nothing fancy, nothing too big." Naruto told her.

They then set about getting his measurements out for his hands, up to his elbows, and his feet, up to the shins. Of course, Naruto wanted to tell her to charge the village, but he decided against it and used his newfound bounty from Zetsu's heads to pay for it, getting it made of the expensive chakra conductive metal.

Naruto headed home and washed up before heading out once more, dressed in a pair of orange pants and a black mesh shirt. He headed to a park and sat down, leaning against the bench he was in for a while. He watched the little kids play, watched them have their innocent. Memories of blood and pain flashed behind his eyes, and he put his palm against his eye for a moment trying to get the thoughts from his head.

A ball pumped his foot and he glanced down at it. A little girl came over and looked up at him as she grabbed the ball. "Ohayo Fox-san!" she said cheerfully.

Naruto blinked a bit at that particular nickname. Fox-san? He guessed it was because of his whisker marks. "Why not a cat?" he asked curiously.

The little girl offered a shrug. "Tou-san says that a man in orange is more like a fox. Kaa-san says I shouldn't come near you, but Tou-san says I should be alright so long as I don't pester you." The little girl said.

"And what's your name little one?" Naruto asked, sitting up a bit more, wondering who this girl was.

"Uchiha Mikoto!" she said happily. "Tou-san says that I was named after my Obaa-san. Oba-san says that you're nice too."

Okay, so Itachi had a kid. That was understandable for Naruto. But who was the mother? Who was 'Oba-san'? Naruto rubbed at his eye again, the little girl was definitely a younger Mikoto. Naruto remembered from a picture he had seen when he had gone to pick up Sasuke for a team meeting. "Who is Oba-san Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked politely.

"Isn't it polite to give your name after mine?" Mikoto asked, tilting her head a bit.

Naruto mentally groaned. He didn't want her spilling it to her mother. "So long as you keep it a secret from your Kaa-san and possibly your Oba-san." Naruto said.

Mikoto gave a big nod that sort of nod only little innocent children could really do. "Promise!" she said loudly.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." He told her after a while. "Who is Oba-san Mikoto-chan?' Naruto asked again.

"You were on Sasuke-Oji-san's team!" she said making Naruto groan a bit. Did the child have ADD?

"Mikoto-chan," Naruto began somewhat patiently. "it is considered rude to not answer a question. Who is your Oba-san Mikoto-chan?"

"Oba-san is Hinata-chan." Mikoto said and turned around. "Excuse me Naruto-san!" she said and then threw the ball with surprising force at a boy that looked like he had a duck's ass attached to his head for hair. Naruto snorted when he saw the boy get beamed in the back of the head. "Shisui-otouto, come over here! And bring my ball!"

Naruto let out a deep chuckle, unable to help it. This was going to be good; he had a feeling about it that he just couldn't shake.

"Mikoto-nee-san, what did I do this time?" Shisui asked as he grabbed the ball and walked over, rubbing the back of his head a bit.

"I met Sasuke-Oji-san's teammate, you know the bad Oji-san we have." Mikoto said a little excitedly.

"But we already met Sakura-Oba-san Mikoto-nee-san." Shisui said, not really paying attention that much. "Why did you have to throw the ball at me?"

"Because it's not Sakura-Oba-san, it's Naruto-san." Naruto was surprised to see Shisui's head raise up, looking at Naruto with a set of red Sharingan eyes with one tomoe each.

"You are Naruto-san." Shisui said, stepping in front of Mikoto to block Naruto's sight from her. "Kaa-san says you're a bad man, that we're not to talk to you." He said.

"Shisui, he's not a bad guy. Remember what Tou-san and Hinata-Oba-san says." Mikoto said. "Learn a person before you judge him."

"But Kaa-san says that we're not to talk to him, that he's dangerous." Shisui stayed in front of Mikoto, almost protecting her.

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. He liked Mikoto already, Shisui needed to get the stick out of his ass. "Both sets of words are wise." Naruto said. "I am a dangerous man, I am a bad man." Naruto said and leaned into Shisui a bit. "But only to those that deserve it. Do you or Mikoto-chan deserve it Shisui-chan?" Naruto heard Mikoto snort.

Shisui swallowed, Naruto was close to him, and his focus was on those blonde eyes. He didn't know any Genjutsu yet so he couldn't use that. "N-no, Mikoto-nee-chan and I are good." He said a bit nervously.

Naruto sat back. "Good." He said and smiled a bit. Their innocence was… refreshing and quite pleasing. "How old are you two?" he asked.

They both answered at the same time. "Nine!"

Naruto palmed his face. "Twins… great." He said and shook his head before looking to Mikoto. "Mikoto-chan, do you have the Sharingan as well?"

Mikoto bobbed her head and it activated. Naruto was mildly surprised to see she had a two tomoe in her left eye and one in her right. He then noticed Shisui looking away, clearly upset. "Hey, what's wrong Shisui? Are you jealous of your Nee-chan?" Naruto asked

"No!" Shisui denied it strongly, which may as well have been yes.

"Don't worry Shisui-chan; I'm sure you'll catch up." Naruto told him, putting his hand on Shisui's shoulder. "All you need is determination and the work ethic. Don't be afraid to ask your Tou-san and Nee-chan as well."

Shisui nodded his head, thinking about Naruto's words a bit.

Naruto then glanced at Mikoto. "And don't tease your Otouto about not having a second tomoe yet Mikoto-chan, I'm sure both of you will have a fully matured Sharingan in due time."

"Will we be able to beat Hinata-Oba-san in a spar then?" Mikoto asked.

"Of course!" Shisui said loudly. "We'll have the Sharingan, she can't match that." He said.

Naruto frowned. That wasn't going to fly. He flicked Shisui in the head rather hard, making the boy stumble over. "Listen up both of you." He said in a flat tone with just a minor amount of killing intent to get their attention. He was pleased their Sharingan stayed active so they would remember his words. "Your eyes mean nothing in a true Shinobi fight." Naruto said flatly. "Does your Tou-san constantly have his Sharingan eyes activated? No, he does not. He does not use his eyes to copy the techniques of his comrades without their permission. Train your bodies: speed, strength, stealth, reflexes. Then train your mind: Jutsu library, tactics, facts, things like that. I have heard of both of the people who you inherited your names from." Naruto said and leaned back, knowing he had their full attention.

"Mikoto the Kami of Substitution. From my understanding, she was wickedly difficult to track on the battlefield, almost dancing around her opponents because they could never hit her." Naruto's eyes settled on Mikoto for a moment. "And Shisui of the Body Flicker technique. He was just as difficult to track, but he used a more advanced technique, leaving less behind to give his opponent an idea of where he went." Naruto settled his eyes on Shisui for a moment. "Both were Uchiha, and both very rarely used their eyes."

"And lastly, for the Log's sake, stick to one another." Naruto said simply putting his hands on their shoulders and kneeling down before them. "You two are siblings. Don't fight, don't argue. Work through your problems, you two are a team in your family. One day, I want to fight you both at the same time, and I want to see you both weave in and out of another like a well-oiled machine." Naruto told them.

He was glad to see them both nod and look up at him.

"One last piece of advice, around kids your age, just act like a normal nine year old." Naruto said. "Don't let your name get in your way, just play and have fun." He told them before sitting on the bench once more. He made a shooing motion with his hands and watched them walk off.

Kids were so honest, and their honesty made something relax in Naruto a bit. What he wouldn't give for a child of his own to dote upon… Naruto palmed his eyes again. It wasn't happening. He was going to finish the mission and then head back to his cell. At least there he knew how the world worked. Outside…

Outside he was lost. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered a little bit.

Deep inside his cell, Kurama frowned at his container's actions. It wasn't good, Naruto needed to hold onto his anger, his hate. "**She betrayed you Naruto, never forget that. Once a betrayer, always a betrayer. She does not deserve mercy, nor does she deserve you. This entire village does not deserve you. Even those children from the Uchiha will betray you one day." **Kurama spoke to his container, not wanting the human to lose sight of their goals.

Kurama put his head on his paws and thought about the human's actions. Having Naruto kill those two wouldn't be possible. They were no doubt watched by the entire village like hawks.

He would bide his time, time was all he had anymore.

End

A/N: Wow. That was really fun to do, especially the end with Itachi's kids.

Read, Enjoy, Review

Or

Read, Don't Enjoy, Don't Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke

Chapter 3: Sasuke

Naruto stayed sitting at his bench, watching over the Uchiha Twins. He could hear Kurama's whispers, the dark whispers in the recesses of his mind and he could see their blood splattered over his body as he stood over their bodies. He put his palm to his eyes, trying to drive the images away. He could see their dead eyes looking up at him, no longer full of life but full of fear instead.

Naruto clenched his hand tight, digging his nails into his scalp. He even smelled the scent of blood, could feel its stickiness coating his hands as he butchered the two children. He took so long dispelling the images that it soon became nighttime, and the point was moot anyways, the children were ushered home by undoubtedly their mother who wouldn't want to speak with him anyways.

With the coolness of the night, Naruto leaned back against the bench and began to watch those in Konoha once more. As night fell, he began to see the couples of Konoha walking around the park a bit. Naruto growled a bit, they were in the middle of a war, where Konoha kept sending troops to the front lines to fight against the Zetsu army that was no doubt weaker without the brain, and couples were worried more about romance with a late night stroll through the park.

He could kill them, his crimes would be absolved when he was done with the three Uchiha, but he remembered a time that he had done much the same. The memories flashed behind his eyes and he could blot them out.

_Blood splattered against the cream colored walls, he could smell the stomach contents from where he slashed through the stomach._

_Naruto bolted up in his hospital bed gagging a bit as he put his hands to his head. "Kami… it felt so real." Naruto whispered a bit, but his hands were not stained red, he was not sticky with drying blood. He had been in the hospital for about three days now._

_Naruto got up out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. He turned to hot water on and rubbed it against his face a bit, even used a cup to drink the hot water. The steam rose up and fogged up the mirror a bit and Naruto reached up and wiped it with his hand. He was taken aback by the crimson slit eyes looking at him._

_Naruto wiped away, revealing his face only with more feral features. "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked surprised by the turn of events. The image in the mirror didn't mouth the word as Naruto spoke, but answered nodding its head. "What are you doing to me?" Naruto demanded. He never had such vivid dreams before. Never had he smelled the blood, tasted it…_

_The image raised a clawed hand up and touched the glass where it was still fogged up. It drew its finger in an obvious Kanji, but Naruto couldn't make it out. He raised his hand up as well, and together they wrote the Kanji, and it cut through the steam against the glass, making it clear and legible for Naruto to read. 'Nothing'_

_Naruto shook his head, he couldn't believe it. "You're lying!" he shouted. "You have to be lying! I've never had those types of thoughts before, I've never killed anyone."_

_Kyuubi simply smirked in the mirror, shaking his head slowly to Naruto's statement._

_Naruto let out a loud yell and punched the mirror, shattering it and cutting his hand. He held his hand over the sink, his hand shaking and dripping in blood. He saw the doctors rush in, and looked at him. "I'm fine, just…. Just go." He told them as he began to remove the shards of glass from his hand, he heard the door open again, and heard as the doctors left._

_Was his reaction just then a response to being told the truth? Was he really having such disturbing thoughts and dreams of slaughtering helpless people? Was he really a monster like Konoha made him out to be?_

_Naruto wrapped his hand when he got all the glass out of it and headed back to his bed. Tsunade was going to be pissed when she found out about his hand. He could practically hear her nagging about how he set back the time he would be recovering for. Naruto's hands shook a bit and he was having difficulty focusing though. The blood… he still smelled the blood…_

"**Kill them; kill them before they have a chance. So what if you go to jail?"**

_Naruto's head rose up as he heard the voice. He couldn't listen to the voice; it only wanted to bring him pain. Naruto massaged his temples and reached over, grabbing a few of the cards on his nightstand. Shikamaru had put one there, Kakashi, and even Hinata._

_He opened the card and looked at the flowing script of Hinata's handwriting. But as he looked through the rest of the cards, he noticed he didn't have one from Sakura. Hell, even Gaara and his siblings had left him a card, but Sakura hadn't._

_He leaned his head back against the railing of the bed a bit, thinking to himself._

"**She will never care for you, You're all alone. Eventually everyone will pass you by. Face the facts, the one you love has given you a concussion, just for asking her out, your so called 'Brother' has come close to killing you three times, your Sensei, all three of them, haven't cared to teach you anything."**

_Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to block out the voice in his head once more. It was harder than it sounded, especially since he knew Kyuubi wouldn't be ignored. Naruto needed something to do, desperately needed something to do._

"_I hate hospitals!" he shouted before making a clone._

_The clone then leapt out the window, not wanting to stick around and wanting to get something for its creator to do. Sleep was out of the question, Kyuubi would just give him dreams of more blood and bodies. So the clone headed out to do something. It paused in an Alley and used the transformation to turn into a basic looking individual that had black straight hair and a pair of brown eyes._

_The clone walked through the streets, patiently looking around and avoiding people as much as possible. The clone didn't have any money, so it wasn't going to be able to go to Ichiraku's, not that it would do that to the original anyways, that was messed up on a whole other level. _

_The clone found his way to the Memorial Stone near Training Ground 7, where Kakashi was standing and reading his book. Naruto dropped his transformation. "Yo." He called out to his Sensei who seemed surprised, even turning to look at him._

"_Naruto?" Kakashi asked surprised. "What are you doing out of the bed? I know you hate hospitals, but even you must know how messed up you are." Kakashi said actually looking up from his book to pay attention to the blonde._

"_Technically, I am, well… the boss is. I'm just a clone out finding stuff for Boss to do while we wilt away in a bed." The clone said with a rueful grin. He didn't have the nerve to tell Kakashi about what the Civilian Council planned._

_Kakashi picked up on the rueful grin, and narrowed his eye a bit. "You seem… troubled Naruto. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kakashi asked._

_Naruto thought about the offer and was about to decline, when something else popped into his head. "Yeah, actually. I have two things I want help with. First, can you teach me the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique you used against Sasuke during the bell test?"_

_Kakashi thought about it. "Why? Just out of curiosity?" he asked flipping pages in his book._

_Naruto offered a shrug, and then gave a made up excuse on the spot. "Seems I don't really have a Jutsu repertoire you know? I know Summoning, Transformation, Substitution, Rasengan, and the Shadow Clones. I know a lot of those are high level techniques, but I don't have a whole lot of basic skills that supplement me. That was the first one I really saw that really influenced me to an extent."_

_Kakashi listened to the reasoning; he supposed it was fine to teach the blonde that particular Jutsu. He tucked his book away and pulled out a blank strip of scroll. He also grabbed a pen and clicked it down before writing the instructions down for the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation technique before tossing it to the blonde._

_Naruto caught the scroll, and glanced it over before rolling it up again as Kakashi pulled out his book to read again. "I also want to talk to you about… girls…" Naruto said, a little sheepishly _

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow and actually looked up from his book to the slightly blushing Naruto. "Hoho… Is little Naruto-chan becoming a man?"_

_Naruto gave his sensei a deadpan stare. "You do know I have committed the scroll you just gave me to memory. I can use thousands of Shadow Clones at once… your porn is in grave danger." It was a bluff; he hadn't memorized the scroll yet._

_Kakashi quickly realized what the blonde was implying. With that sort of resources, Naruto could quite easily drag Kakashi into the ground and steal the smut before destroying it in front of the Copy Nin. Or worse… Naruto would sink the warehouse full of Icha Icha. Kakashi gave a slight cough. "Okay, what is it you want to talk about?"_

_Naruto began to pace, hanging his head a bit. "How do you know if a girl likes you?" he asked straight forward. "And please Sensei, I'm looking for real advice here."_

_Kakashi frowned under his mask a bit. He could almost hear the pleading tone in Naruto's voice. "I take it you've been thinking about Sakura's interactions with you?" Kakashi asked and got a nod. He tucked his book away once more. "Okay, these may seem like strange questions but did Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama give you The Talk?"_

_Naruto groaned and palmed his forehead. "I went to Shizune-nee-chan when Jiraiya tried to do it."_

_Kakashi mentally nodded. It likely would have been best to go to probably the most mature of the three people the blonde had traveled with for a while. "So you know what a virgin is, right?"_

_Naruto nodded simply. These were awkward and strange questions and he failed to see how they correlated to his original question._

"_Okay, then I will be straight forward and honest with you. I am not a virgin Naruto; however I also grew up during a time of war, when it is ill advised to really get romantically involved with people. In the thirteen years since the Kyuubi attack, I have had few romantic relationships. I'm not the greatest person to go to for romantic advice. But I can give you this much at least, try to limit your partner preference to around your age. It's not illegal to marry someone older, or even younger, if both parties are consenting adults, which usually means sixteen or a Shinobi. It is frowned upon however to marry older or younger, and while marriage is a steep step to take, eventually it will likely happen." Kakashi said and noticed the blonde giving a very focused look._

"_Then look for reactions from a girl." Kakashi continued getting a frown from the blonde. "A punch is not a positive reaction. What are positive reactions are things like blushing, a hint of shyness, perhaps drawing strength from your words, getting a fire in their eyes when you're insulted." Kakashi had good money on the betting pool that Naruto would figure out Hinata's crush on him, and while it was completely against the rules of outright telling the blonde a little push in the right direction wasn't._

"_Lastly, think what you want in a girl." Kakashi said honestly. "Not just beauty preferences, or else I would have been married a long time ago, but also personality. Do you want someone blunt, brash, yells a lot, seems easily angered, unwilling to compromise?"_

_Naruto thought of all the Kunoichi around his age: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, even Temari. Past that, he really hadn't interacted with other girls around his age in the Academy, and Ayame was too close to him to consider going out with. He then scratched out Temari. Temari lived in another village, it wouldn't work that well._

"_Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, offering a wave and running off. The advice had given him something to think about, but he needed more help. Before he left the fields, he turned into his civilian look before heading to the academy. It was out for the day, but if he knew Iruka, then the man would be elbow deep in grading homework._

_Sure enough, Naruto was right, watching the man in his office chew on the back of a red pen as he graded some homework._

_Naruto glanced around the hallways before dropping his transformation and knocking on the door and entering. "Hey Iruka-sensei."_

"_Naruto?" Iruka asked surprised. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" the Chunin asked._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. Were his Sensei conspiring against him? "I'm a clone." Naruto said simply._

_Iruka nodded. "Bored out of your mind and needed something to do huh? Yeah that sounds like what you would do." Iruka said before he set his pen down while Naruto took the seat in front of him, usually reserved for upset parents or in trouble kids. "What can I do for you Naruto?"_

_Naruto ran his hand through his hair a bit. "Well, I heard from someone that you're a bit of a water specialist."_

_Iruka sighed. "No Naruto, I can't teach you any powerful water Jutsu." He said simply._

_Naruto shook his head. "I don't want a powerful Water Jutsu, I need something… supplementary." He said a little sheepishly, knowing for a long time he had only wanted the strongest techniques. But he had learned, since his start, that the basics could kill._

_Iruka sounded surprised for a moment. "Well, I could teach you if I know it. What do you want to learn?" He supposed he could give something to help the blonde if it was supplementary._

"_The Hiding in Mist Technique?" Naruto asked a little hopefully._

_Iruka paused. That was one he had, but he was curious. "Why that particular technique Naruto?"_

_Naruto clenched his hands a bit. "Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist, we encountered him during our first C-ranked mission and he used that against us. I felt… I felt so helpless… I was unable to do anything in that mist. I can't ask you to use it on me so that I can learn to fight in that mist, so I want to learn it so I can do it myself."_

_Naruto offered a slight grin. "Plus, I'm pretty good at stealth. I painted the Hokage Monument in Broad daylight and was in an orange jumpsuit, I was almost done before anyone even noticed."_

_Iruka snorted. He remembered that and he supposed it was true. Only he had eventually caught the blonde. "Okay, okay. I'll give you a scroll." Iruka then took out a short scroll and wrote the instructions down. It was good to see Naruto taking the supplementary skills seriously now._

_Naruto bit his lip, looking up to his first Sensei and his older brother figure as he took the scroll and tucked it with Kakashi's. "I uh… I need a bit of help on something Sensei. I need some advice… on girls…"_

_Iruka paled a little bit, but it was mostly covered by his dark skin tone. '_Please don't ask me to give him The Talk, please oh mighty Log, don't ask me to give him The Talk. I've never asked for much' _"I'll help how I can, if I can." Iruka said._

_Naruto looked down, his bangs covering his eyes a little bit. "Shizune-nee-chan, Tsunade-Baa-chan's apprentice, gave me The Talk already. But… how do I know if a girl likes me?" he asked. Kakashi had given some good advice, but maybe Iruka would be able to give him some better advice._

_Iruka scratched his head and began to mentally plan on planting two dozen saplings in praise to the Log. "Well to be honest, girls can be pretty fickle. What they like now, they might not like later." Iruka told Naruto much to the blonde's confusion. "But if I was going to offer some advice, be yourself. Show your confidence, but not the arrogance and I know you know the difference. If the girl laughs a little at your actions, not mockingly but seems to find them actually funny, then you might want to consider asking her out." Iruka offered. He didn't exactly have a whole lot of experience in the dating pool himself._

_Naruto again began to think about everything, putting together everything from Kakashi and now Iruka. "Thanks Sensei, I'll let you get to work on that homework now." Naruto said and walked out. _

_As far as girls went, Sakura wasn't displaying any of the things that Iruka and Kakashi had told him. Naruto just needed something to think about other than what the Kyuubi was practically feeding him in his sleep, and girls seemed like a viable option. The other, of course, would be the two Jutsu he had gotten from Kakashi and Iruka._

_Naruto then headed off towards the hot springs, figuring that Jiraiya would be peeping on the girls inside. Sure enough, Naruto tapped his foot a bit and went over to Jiraiya. "Ero-Sennin." Naruto said in a simple tone, quiet as not to alert the people on the other side of the wall. He knew better than to peek, peeking was a death warrant._

"_Not now Gaki." Jiraiya said, scribbling down some information on his notepad before looking with his spyglass. "I'm busy researching."_

_Naruto sighed and glanced at the scrolls in his possession. The Hiding in Mist seemed rather simple to do. He practiced it on a low level, until he got the mist thick enough to cover his feet. It took all of twenty minutes to do so. He turned back to his last teacher. "Ero-Sennin, I will yell out Super Pervert unless you direct your attention to me." Naruto said._

_Jiraiya swallowed what felt like a lump in his chest before turning to look at the blonde. Why was he standing on the stream of water? "You do, and you'll also get beaten up." He said as though that would deter the blonde._

"_I know the Hiding in Mist Technique. And I can do it just fine." Naruto said simply, tapping his foot on the surface of the water._

_Jiraiya paled a little bit. The little shit could run away under the cover over the mist, hell he could yell it out from the safety of the mist and the women wouldn't be able to accuse him but they would have one super pervert to deal with. "Okay Gaki, two questions. First, why are you out of the hospital? Tsunade told me the extent of the damage. Second, what is it you want?"_

"_My Sensei have to be conspiring against me. All three of them asked that same very question. None of you thought I'm a clone? Seriously?" Naruto asked and shook his head, unable to believe his Sensei._

"_Naruto..." Jiraiya said looking to the blonde. "Creating a Shadow Clone in your condition is dangerous."_

_Naruto threw his hands out a bit. "I feel fine Ero-Sennin." He said after a while. "It sucks to be bedridden, and I'm bored out of my freaking mind!"_

_Jiraiya winced a bit. He could understand where the blonde was coming from, a little bit at least. "Okay, relax Gaki, relax. What do you want?" he asked._

_Naruto shrugged. "Well, I'm meant to be your apprentice right, think you can teach me a few Jutsu?"_

_Jiraiya heard the words, but he heard it from someone else and gave a wince, turning back and looking at his notebook. Despite his spying on the girls in the bath, he hadn't been writing for the next Icha Icha. He was writing notes for a second Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja. '_Minato…'_ he thought a little ashamed at his lack of godfathering. "Alright Gaki, come with me. I'll give you a test." Jiraiya said and hopped down from the tree._

_Naruto was surprised when instead of going out towards one of the training fields; they instead went to a small apartment. Jiraiya opened the door, and Naruto felt a sense of… belonging… Huh… that was weird. Naruto glanced around, surprised at how sparse it was, but there were a few pictures on a mantle, and Naruto meandered over to them, looking with surprise at a younger Jiraiya standing with his team, the Forth Hokage there as well. Team Jiraiya… it had a nice ring to it surprisingly._

_Naruto then saw Team Hiruzen and another with Team Hiruzen standing with a summoned creature in their hands._

_Naruto was about to lift a picture that was face down when Jiraiya spotted him. "I'd ask you not to touch that one Gaki, and let it lay there."_

_Naruto jumped a bit, hearing Jiraiya's voice. "What is with the pictures laying face down?" he asked._

"_They bring up a lot of painful memories; many of them are my greatest regrets and failures. Someday, I might show you a few, but for now… please leave it be Naruto." Jiraiya said his voice full of pain._

_Naruto heard the pain and moved away from the pictures. He would respect Jiraiya's wishes with the pictures. He moved over to the small table and sat down. "What sort of test is this going to be?"_

_Jiraiya pulled out a plain red book and passed it over to Naruto. "Using that beginner's manual, make me a low powered explosive tag, a sealing tag, and a modified explosive tag. You have an hour." Jiraiya said as he also passed along the paper and the ink for it. "As my apprentice, I expect you to use three things at least: The Toads, the Rasengan, and Seals. Even the Yondaime Hokage used Toads and Sealing before he taught me the Rasengan."_

_Naruto looked at the bottle and saw Jiraiya hold up a stop watch. It seemed when Naruto opened the book, the test would start. He counted his supplies first, looking at the paper. He had plenty of space to work with, a standard eight and a half by eleven piece of paper. And the ink well was completely full. Naruto took a deep breath, watching Jiraiya._

_Naruto flipped open the book just as Jiraiya clicked the stop watch. Naruto began to scan the pages. It showed some basic symbols, symbols that would allow for the usage of seals. By altering the symbols, he could change how the seal works, as long as he made sure that his chakra read the symbol as that symbol. If he had a writing quirk, the chakra would still read it as the proper symbol. This was written in by someone on the margins._

_Surprisingly though, Naruto found himself delving deeper into the sealing, almost instinctively knowing how he would change each seal to fit the functions. Naruto flipped over to where he would learn how to make an explosive tag. His eyes roamed over the words, and the symbols, it was like something awakened in his blood, something that hadn't been around before._

_Jiraiya watched impressed as the blonde moved onto reading about the explosive tag in about ten minutes. It seemed he had inherited both his father's natural ability to use seals and his mother's natural ability being an Uzumaki. '_You'd be proud of the Gaki, Minato.' _Jiraiya thought with a none too small hint of pride._

_Naruto grabbed the paper and the ink brush. His mind reeled at the possibilities before him, oh how easy it would be to make an explosive that could level the entire village. He blinked his eyes. "Focus Naruto." He told himself before he started to quickly draw out the explosive tag, charging the brush and ink with his chakra, allowing the tag to be charged._

_Jiraiya watched nodding a slight bit. Naruto's hand was flowing, he had seen when Kushina wrote seals a few times and she always had that flowing script like Naruto was having. When the blonde was done, Jiraiya accepted the explosive tag, looking it over. He created a Shadow clone and passed it off to test._

_Next, Naruto began to read over the words for a storage seal, reading how it could be used in conjunction with an explosive tag to do something more devastating. Senbon launched from a tag, or kunai, things far more dangerous even. But a basic storage seal, Naruto began to write again, before he set the book on the tag and sealed it up before Jiraiya's eyes, obviously surprising the white haired Sannin._

_Naruto then grabbed the last piece of paper and quickly wrote out another two seals on it, before heading into the kitchen. Jiraiya listened as the blonde ran the tap water for a moment. Jiraiya pulled out a few scrolls from his bag and sealed them with the blonde's book. Three Earth Release Jutsu sounded like enough from him, and they would likely irritate the blonde at being so weak. But then again, the blonde already learned Summoning and the Rasengan from him._

_Naruto came back and slapped the final seal down on the table. Jiraiya clicked his stop watch. It had taken the blonde all of thirty five minutes to learn and make seals. It was… impressive. He got the memories from his clone that the low powered seal did work. In fact, it had about the force of a firecracker. Jiraiya held up the last seal. Why did the blonde run his water for this one?_

_He shrugged and set it off, setting it on his floor. He doubted it would explode with much force. Maybe a small scuff on the floor, but then again given Minato's experiments in the house, the floor already had a lot of scuffs. It didn't explode like he thought, instead it was like a localized spark was set off and out from the storage seal a thick mist poured out in great quantities. A tag that contained the Hiding in Mist Technique? Now Jiraiya was definitely impressed._

"_Alright Gaki, you proved your point." Jiraiya said, much to the joy of the blonde clone. "Here, I'll also give you the Novice, Intermediate, Expert, and Master level books in sealing. Please, please read them in order and don't try to do something in the next books until I clear you to." Jiraiya said. "Also, you can create the seals, but don't activate them, especially in the Hospital. Tsunade will kill us both."_

_Naruto nodded and watched as Jiraiya sealed the aforementioned books inside the paper Naruto used as a sealing tag. "I also want to talk to you…" Despite asking about it twice before it was still strange, and weird. "Girls…" Naruto said and blushed a bit, glancing at his feet and shuffling._

_Jiraiya gave a perverted giggle before pulling an orange book out and setting it on the table. "This should be all you need to know about girls and women Naruto. I'm proud of you Gaki, finally becoming a man."_

_Naruto threw the book back at the perverted sage. "I'm serious Ero-Sennin! I need some genuine advice here!"_

_Jiraiya chuckled at the blonde's outburst. "Alright Gaki, alright." Jiraiya offered a rueful smile as he looked at the table a bit. "I want to tell you a story, about the Dead Last that vied for the affections of the top Kunoichi of his graduating class."_

_Naruto blinked a bit and sat down. Well, damn, that sounded like a familiar tale._

"_Kami, Tsunade was always a beautiful girl," Jiraiya shook his head. "Was a bit flat chested in my opinion for a while." He said getting the blonde to snort. "But every attempt, every time I asked her out, she would always just brush me off…" Jiraiya shook his head. "It was fine. I just kept trying, and she kept brushing me off. Even Sensei thought I was stupid at times.'_

_Wow…. This was a very familiar tale for Naruto. Who'd have thought?_

"_She was always vying for the affection of Orochimaru, before he turned into an insane bastard, but not in that fan girl way that I see a whole lot nowadays." Jiraiya shook his head. "Then she met Dan, Katō Dan, Shizune's uncle."_

"_My advice to you is this Gaki, don't be afraid to try and try again, but know when to give up." Jiraiya offered. "At least on women." Jiraiya said and reached out, patting his head. "At least you're not as bad with women as my last student. You know to ask for guidance"_

_Naruto blinked for a second. "The Yondaime was bad with women?"_

_Jiraiya snorted. "Absolutely terrible. It took his crush getting kidnapped before he finally worked up enough nerve to ask her out."_

"_He was shy? Around his crush?" Naruto asked suddenly more attentive. He wanted to know more about his Hero._

_Jiraiya chuckled a little bit. "Absolutely. But his crush was also loud, brash, and even denser than you can be, probably didn't pay any damn attention to the fact he liked her. It took him saving her from being kidnapped for her to finally find out. But then again, she also called him Flaky and weird from time to time. She also shaped up pretty well into a fine Kunoichi."_

_Huh… Didn't he know someone that was shy around him? Didn't he call her weird? He'd let the original figure it out more. "Alright Ero-Sennin, I better get back so that Boss doesn't try to escape himself."_

_Jiraiya gave a small wave as he watched the blonde walk away. He hoped the blonde would enjoy the gifts. They would soon be leaving on a three year trip; at least once he did a bit more research._

_The clone snuck back to the hospital, carrying the scrolls and the sealing paper he had. He leapt in through the window and dispelled the transformation._

"_Finally!" Naruto called out at the sight of his clone. It then dispelled and his eyes closed as he sorted through the memories. Huh, he was only expecting the Jutsu, not the girl advice. Still, it was all pretty good advice._

_Naruto sat back and thought on all the things that his Sensei had told him. "She acts shy… She grew stronger at my words… She grew withdrawn when I called her weird, but perked up when I said I liked people like her…" Naruto had all the pieces of the puzzle now, a puzzle called Hinata._

_He drew his legs to his chest, could he like Hinata like that? Damn, it was so difficult. Was he looking for someone to latch onto or actually care about? Was he just upset that he knew Sakura would never give him the time of day?_

_But then again, wasn't that what dating was for, to tell if you actually liked the person?_

_Naruto smacked the sides of his face. "Whatever!" he called out as he sat back and unsealed the Beginning Sealing book. He was surprised at the four scrolls that came with it and he fumbled with them. He looked over the four Jutsu that Jiraiya gave him and looked a little surprised. "Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique? Earth Release: Hiding in Earth Technique? Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique? They're all low rank supplementary techniques, but with the Double Suicide Decapitation from Kakashi-sensei I should be able to use them pretty good." He said thinking about it._

_Naruto set them to the side and began to read his book; he was actually enjoying learning the arts of Sealing. It brought a sense of nostalgia for some reason. It even conjured a place surrounded by whirlpools to his mind as well, and it was… relaxing. He could block out the Kyuubi's incessant images of death and destruction._

_Naruto closed the book when he heard the door open and Tsunade walked in. She paused at seeing the books and the scrolls. Tsunade began to tap her foot a bit, folding her arms under her impressive bust. "I don't suppose you mind telling me exactly what it is you're doing and how you got those. I don't think you're stupid enough to actually get out of this room, nonetheless go training."_

_Naruto knew that tone, it promised a lot of pain if she didn't like his answer. "I was bored, I feel… relatively fine, so I knew I had to wait for you to clear me. I sent a Shadow Clone out and rested here." He patted the bed for emphasis. "I talked with Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-Sensei, and Iruka-Sensei and got a few scrolls out of it. Ero-Sennin even gave me books on sealing."_

_Tsunade nodded, not looking convinced at all. "Get up." She told the blonde, who immediately complied. She walked over and touched the bed where he had been sitting. She knew such a thing would have taken time, and she had been notified about two hours ago of the blonde punching the mirror. Two hours that would be needed to run around the village and have a conversation with three people, and get Jutsu scrolls from them. Yet, the bed was still warm. Warm enough that his body couldn't possibly have warmed it up in the ten minutes or so he would have been back for. "Okay Gaki, I believe you." She said and watched the blonde sit back down properly. "Show me your hand."_

_Naruto winced, knowing that tone. He held up the hand he had cut up earlier and she gave a few tsking sounds as she looked it over. "I… I overreacted at something."_

"_Clearly." Tsunade said somewhat amused as she began to heal the hand. She then used a diagnostic Jutsu to check the blonde out, make sure everything was still functioning properly. It didn't look like the blonde had done any damage to himself by training or anything, but his recovery was still taking time._

"_Hey Baa-chan, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he watched the Tsunade work on him a bit._

"_What do you want to ask me?" Tsunade asked, not even distracted as she did some work to make sure Naruto would heal about normal speed, and that he would get out of the hospital in the timeframe she had told Denbe. Any longer, and the grease ball might think something was up. Any sooner and they'd just enact their plan sooner._

"_How did you know you liked Shizune-nee-chan's uncle?" Naruto asked somewhat innocently, but seriously._

_Tsunade faltered a bit, and her legendary chakra control screwed up for a second. "What was that Gaki? You're asking me about dating advice?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei says he doesn't have a whole lot of experience, Iruka-sensei doesn't seem to have a whole lot of experience, and need I mention Ero-Sennin? He may have given a bit of advice that wasn't perverted, but he tried to pawn that book off on me first."_

_Tsunade sighed. She supposed she did have the most experience, she had been engaged to Dan for a time. But damn, her fellow blonde tore open some painful wounds that never fully healed. She closed her eyes a bit. "Every time I was around Dan… it just… it just felt right. It's hard to explain Gaki, but you'll get it if you ever feel that sensation. It was like I knew I was safe, and warm, even in the middle of war. Thinking about losing Dan always devastated me, and it hurt, like someone wrapped their fist around my heart. When he smiled at me, I just… I couldn't help smiling back and it always gave me this warm fuzzy feeling inside. Even when he was being an idiot, he always seemed to know how to make me smile."_

"_How was Dan an idiot?' Naruto asked a little confused._

_Tsunade shook her head. "Just… little things Gaki. No relationship is perfect, there will always be ups, downs, extreme ups, and extreme downs. I can remember the first time I came home, absolutely drunk off my ass, I could barely see straight, not to mention walking." Tsunade looked back on the memory. "Some bad things were said, one of them he called me a drunk and said I needed to drink less, we… we argued pretty badly for about a week. Then he found out that was the anniversary of Nawaki's death. He knew he had been in the wrong when he did and he made it up to me." Tsunade ruffled Naruto's hair. "He encouraged me to drink less, but nothing that would push the boundaries again."_

_Naruto thought on what Tsunade was saying. Every relationship had its ups and its downs huh? He was surprised to hear about Dan a little bit, he sounded like a great guy to meet. He even seemed to have that Kakashi 'cool guy' type feel by the sound of him. "I'm sorry if I brought up some painful memories Baa-chan." Naruto said softly._

"_Relax Gaki, you needed some guidance, and I gave it. After all, who are you supposed to go to? That perverted teammate of mine?" They shared a grin at that. Jiraiya's side profession got absolutely no respect. "Well, I've patched you up as best as I could. You'll just need to let your body naturally heal now. So limit your Shadow Clones. No more than two a day."_

_Well, at least he got some each day. "Thanks Baa-chan." He told her._

_Tsunade lightly bopped the blonde brat on his head. "I'm not that old." She said before walking out of the room._

_Naruto laid his head back on the pillow, thinking about all of their words. "A warm feeling huh?" he asked and thought about it a bit more. He desperately wished his parents were around so they could help him out, but it wasn't to be._

_Naruto would be lying though if he said he didn't enjoy the challenge of it though. But he was stumbling around in the dark trying to figure things out; he needed something a candle or something to help him._

_That night Naruto had another dream. He could feel the blood splatter his face, and he wiped it off with his shirt, staring down at the look of shock on Kakashi's face. Iruka was staring at him, terrified and chained up with chakra suppression seals on him. Jiraiya was beheaded, his head sitting forever on the fence of a hot spring stained red with the blood of the female bodies inside._

_Naruto jolted awake clutching at his chest as the sun began to rise. He panted heavily and his brow was drenched with sweat, not blood. But it wasn't Jiraiya's eyes that haunted him, or Kakashi's eyes… No… it had been the image of a nude pale eyed woman being taken by a man with nine tails, a look of utter bliss on her face. "Get out of my head." He said almost whimpering as he curled his knees to his chest. The startling fact was the man with nine tails looked much like him… complete with a seal on his stomach._

_Where were these dreams coming from? Was he… was he truly like that? Was he like that deep down? Did he want to murder each of those that had wronged him? Naruto felt his stomach churn at the thought._

_Naruto spent an hour, curled up and crying, trying to get the images out of his mind and his eyes. Something settled in the pit of his stomach._

_He had been in the hospital for almost a week now, he needed something to do that would give him good memories, good dreams. The hospital wasn't that place._

_Naruto's head turned and he relaxed a bit as he heard the door open. He was surprised to see Hinata there, another card in her hands. She seemed surprised to see him awake and she blushed deeply. "Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said to the girl_

_She smiled a bit, and seemed to blush a bit more, drawing herself inside of her jacket a bit more. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm so h-happy you're a-awake." She said stuttering a bit, trying to draw some courage for herself_

'Positive reactions are things like blushing; a hint of shyness' _Kakashi's words came to Naruto's mind. She did blush quite a bit, and she was shy. He remembered Jiraiya's story about the Yondaime around his crush. "Yeah, I'm glad to be awake too." He said and smiled a bit to her, waving her in._

'His crush was loud, brash, and could be dumber than you are at times' _Jiraiya's words flitted through Naruto's mind, reminding him he hadn't been quite that observant. _

"_I b-brought you t-this c-card." Hinata said, handing Naruto the card with shaky hands. She looked worried about him, seeing the bandages around his body._

_Naruto accepted the card and opened it; it was a simple get well soon card, but it also had Hinata's flowing signature inside. Something… warmed inside of him. He frowned a bit and looked up. He shook his head, and offered Hinata a smile. His eyes wandered up to her forehead for a second, and he thought about the Caged Bird Seal on her and his heart clenched tight. He could feel rage boiling through him. Why did he think about that? What was this feeling?_

"_N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a whisper, watching her crush's face and eyes go through a myriad of emotions for a second. Anger was there, confusion, something else was there too but she couldn't figure it out._

"_Sorry Hinata-chan. Just thinking for a moment. Can… can I ask you a personal question?" Naruto asked, obviously being hesitant because he didn't want Hinata to get hurt by his bluntness._

_Hinata twiddled her fingers together before clasping her hands in front of her chest a bit. "S-sure." She said, offering a small smile._

_Naruto inhaled a little bit, trying to get the fluttering sensation out of his stomach. Why didn't anyone warn him of it? It could have been really useful information. "Do… " Naruto began before he gave a sigh and tried again. "Do you like me Hinata? As… as more than a friend? Like the way I have Sakura?" Naruto refrained from using suffixes to the names, wanting to know what Hinata thought._

_Hinata's face drained of color, realizing what Naruto was asking. Her hearted thundered in her chest and she began to breathe quickly, close to hyperventilating. She… she wasn't expecting the blonde to ask, yet…_

_Naruto reached out and gently took Hinata's hands away from her chest, being careful not to touch more than he meant to. "Hinata, deep breaths, inhale, exhale, slowly." He told her._

_Hinata inhaled through her nose, much like she had been taught and exhaled slowly through her mouth, barely following Naruto's words. She was shaking, she could feel it, and she could feel callouses on the blonde's hands as he gently stroked her knuckles a bit._

"_I'm sorry; I know this is like interrupting an intricate dance routine with a sledge hammer to the knee." Naruto said, trying to use a bit of humor._

_Hinata gave a weak smile at it, a smile nonetheless. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, stilling herself and finding steel in herself from her crush. "Yes, I do like you Naruto-kun." She said softly but without a stutter not wanting to cheapen her words. "I like you in the way that you like Sakura-san, perhaps more so."_

_Naruto felt something in the pit of his stomach relax, and his heart beat harder in his chest. "I… I want to take you out sometime." Naruto said suddenly, making Hinata's eyes widen quite a bit. "But… we would have to take a few precautions, and it's not because I don't want to be with you." He promised her._

"_W-what sort of p-precautions N-Naruto-kun?" she asked softly barely able to keep from fainting at his words._

"_I'll have to send a Shadow Clone in my place. I don't want to invoke Tsunade-Baa-chan's wrath at getting out of bed, even for a date with a pretty girl." Naruto had a faint dusting of red on his cheeks at calling Hinata pretty, and she had a healthy blush as well from his words. "Second, I'm at the very least going to have to use a Transformation. I can't go into too many details, but… people don't like me."_

_Hinata nodded, biting her lip. "I w-will use a T-Transformation as w-well then. My f-family m-might n-not like me g-going s-some place w-with someone like t-that."_

_Naruto nodded softly, he understood that. It was… Wednesday… "How about Friday night?" he asked her after a while. "I'll meet you by Ichiraku's. I'll be in the form of a red haired civilian with green eyes." No need to make his transformation the same every time, someone would catch on._

_Despite her heart thundering in her chest, the thought of eating ramen with the blonde brought a small wave of disappointment, but she supposed the first date couldn't be perfect. After all, how was the blonde to know any better when he had no one to teach him any etiquette? Still, the thought of having a date with Naruto… it was enough for her to push the disappointment away. "F-Friday n-night." She said in confirmation. "B-black haired, b-brown eyed c-civilian, s-six o'clock?" she asked_

_Naruto nodded then. "At six then." He told her, praying he could make it to that time. The fox would no doubt be screwing with his head quite a bit._

_Over the next few days, Naruto worked hard on seals, staying up as much as humanly possible so that he wouldn't listen to the Kyuubi. It seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, but still when he slept he saw grisly scenes that he wanted nothing to do with. When he finished with the first book in sealing, he practiced making several seals, getting everything to work. Jiraiya took them away to test them when he came by._

_On Friday, at four thirty, he sent out a clone to go home. It showered and dressed in the usual orange jumpsuit before turning into a redheaded civilian with green eyes the shade Sakura had. He had the hair straight and pulled back from his face. He grabbed the substantial amount of money he had before heading out. It wasn't that he couldn't buy anything; it was more like he didn't really buy that much. Instant ramen was fairly cheap, and he still got a monthly stipend, though reduced from what he originally had._

_Naruto then headed out to Ichiraku's and stood across the street from it, leaning casually against a wall. Time just ticked by, he could pick up the second hand on the clock in the Ramen Stand… tick… tick… tick… It was almost an ominous sound._

"_N-Naruto-kun?" he heard faintly to his right and he turned to see a shy normal looking civilian beside him._

"_Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, in a more subdued manner as he turned to look at her. Getting a nod, he offered her a smile. They were both dressed casually, him in a black shirt and a pair of blue pants. She was in a white blouse like shirt and a pair of black pants. Naruto turned and offered her an arm, just something he had seen from time to time._

_She gave another blush and slipped her arm through his. She was pleasantly surprised when the blonde led her away from the little ramen stand, and instead chose to take her to another restaurant. It wasn't high class or anything fancy, but it was most certainly something different._

_They ate and talked in hushed tones, nothing about missions or anything, but just stuff about them. Naruto even listened, or seemingly listened, quite intently. She wasn't sure, but it seemed he was genuinely interested, and she slowly felt a building courage inside of her._

_She was even more surprised when the blonde paid for the meal out of his own pocket before they headed out. They walked around one of the parks in Konoha for some time, and she even laid her head on his shoulder while they walked and talked. When it was getting late enough for her to need to get home, the blonde escorted her as close to the compound as possible._

"_I had a good time Hinata-chan." Naruto told her, squeezing her hands a bit. "I uh… I also got you something." He said. He took a scroll from his pocket and unsealed an orange fox plushy and offered it to her. He had gotten it during his time with Jiraiya looking for Tsunade_

"_Me too Naruto-kun.' Hinata whispered softly, gazing up to him as he unsealed the plushy. Her eyes widened at it and she hugged it to her chest tightly, "Thank you. I hope we get to do it again sometime."_

_Naruto had something that worried her pass behind his eyes. "Yeah, I hope so too." The truth. "But I might not be able to for a while," Partial truth. "Ero-Sennin wants to talk me on a training trip when I get better and he's back in Konoha." Again the truth._

"_Naruto-kun, are you keeping something from me?" Hinata asked a little worried about the blonde._

_Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes." He wouldn't lie to her about that. "But… it's… it's big Hinata-chan, and I know I can depend on others… but… I'm scared." Naruto said softly._

_Hinata looked into the blonde's currently green eyes. "Dispel your transformation for me." She said and undid her own, gathering as much courage as she possibly could. She glanced around with her Byakugan, making sure no one was nearby._

_Naruto undid his transformation, and looked to Hinata's eyes, there seemed to be something burning inside of them. He was pleasantly surprised when she pressed her lips to his own. It wasn't some romantic passionate kiss of boundless desire, but it was certainly something special, and enjoyable._

_Hinata pulled back from the blonde's lips for a second. "I trust you Naruto-kun, and I believe in you." She whispered before tapping his arm with her finger tips, surging Chakra into the clone._

_Naruto got the memories back from his clone, and despite his arm feeling a little tingly, he sat back on the bed and touched his lips softly. "I think… I think I'm in love." He whispered. He had that warm fuzzy feeling, and he couldn't properly describe it._

_That night he didn't have any nightmares, and managed to sleep peacefully._

Naruto drove his fist into his forehead, hating the memories that those events brought up and the look of fear, shock, and distrust on Hinata's face after that incident. He stood up and stalked away, heading home to go destroy something or eat. He wasn't sure which would happen first.

Over the next few days, Naruto trained his body into the ground, ignoring Kurama, and ignoring the memories that things brought up. He enjoyed the pain he got from punching something; he enjoyed the blood sliding down his hand when he punched something too hard.

After about two weeks, Naruto received an invite from Kiba to a celebration party, in regards to his fundraiser for Akamaru. Naruto accepted, deciding that he would go to it.

He dressed in a black formal Kimono. No doubt it was his father's funeral garbs, but it was effective enough to be formal before he headed to the Inuzuka compound where it was being held. Naruto was understandable surprised when he headed inside and the party seemed to be in full swing.

Naruto found a quiet corner to sit at, watching the proceedings. Ino was talking to a group of Jonin, and they seemed to actually listen to her, telling him that they were probably her team. Choji talked to two guys that looked to be former ANBU or ANBU out of uniform. They just had that stiffness. Shikamaru was playing Go against what looked to be his own team, playing three matches at once.

Kiba was talking with another team; his current team was playing with their pups. He could see Shino silently conversing with someone else. Hinata was dancing with Itachi, keeping up appearances. When the song was over, she took over watching Mikoto and Shisui while a civilian took her place.

Naruto looked up more fully when he saw a wheelchair coming up. For a second, he wasn't sure who was approaching him. "Gai?" he asked after a while.

Gai had changed a lot in twenty years. First he shaved most of his eyebrows off, and they now looked normal. His hair was no longer cut into a bowl cut, instead it was a more normal looking hairstyle, and Gai had let it grow out. The man had also changed the green spandex, wearing a black shirt and a pair of green loose fitting pants. But the man had that exuberance still, but it was more tamed more controlled. "Hello Naruto-kun, would you mind if I sat with you?"

Naruto smiled a bit. "The Green Beast of Konoha? Anytime." He told the man and Naruto watched as the man moved from his wheelchair to the bench Naruto was sitting at.

"I haven't been called that in over a decade Naruto-kun. It's hard to be the Green Beast without the leg to perform the Taijutsu on. It's why I shaved the eyebrows and allowed my hair to start growing out." Gai said

Naruto turned and furrowed his brow a bit. "So… the eyebrows and the hair were there for a reason?" he figured the spandex also had a reason, offering the most amount of mobility.

"Yes, my eyebrows, and Lee's for that matter, were so thick for a reason. By stimulating that growth and not trimming them, they act as the perfect traps for sweat that's coming down from the forehead." Gai said with a slight smile.

Naruto laughed, he couldn't help it. He had never thought of that. "It's so ludicrous it makes sense." He said shaking his head. "And the bowl cut?"

Gai offered a slight grin. "How do most Shinobi run? Head down, arms out to the side. The bowl cut offers aerodynamics and by not being thick, when going for the Dynamic Entry I'm not being slowed down by my hair which rises up with the wind."

"Huh… Interesting." Naruto said, honestly surprised at what he was hearing. His face sobered a little. "So… mind talking about what happened?"

Gai sighed softly, bowing his head a little bit. "I… I got in a fight, during the war; it was… it was an ambush really." Gai looked up. "Do you know why I proclaimed Kakashi as my Eternal Rival? A rivalry that continues to this day?"

Naruto shook his head. He had been curious, but he never questioned it, just assumed it was another part of Gai's rather strange personality.

"Growing up, I looked up to Hatake Sakumo." Gai's words caused Naruto's head to whip at the man. "He was… deceased by the time I really got into my Ninja career, but Sakumo had gotten to where he was by pure hard work. I had always been interested in Taijutsu, and I worked as hard as I could at it. I even came up with several ways to maximize my abilities in Taijutsu, the jumpsuit, the bushy eyebrows, the bowl cut, everything…" Gai looked down for a moment.

"Kabuto used the Edo-Tensei ability, in conjunction with several White Zetsu halves. One of those that he brought back had been Hatake Sakumo." Naruto bowed his head at Gai's words. "Kakashi had worn himself out, using Kamui from that eye of his. I was running, getting us away from the battlefield. But Sakumo came from nowhere and hit me from the side. I had a chance to fight a legend, the legend I looked up to." Gai said and ran a hand through his hair a bit.

Gai pulled up his pants leg a bit, and showed that half of his calf muscle was torn out, leaving a rough scar. He then dropped it, when Naruto had seen enough. "I do not know if you know this, but Kakashi used to have a sword called the White Light Chakra Sabre, it was his father's signature sword. It broke, sometime during a mission Kakashi had with the Yondaime Hokage. Somehow, Sakumo had his sword back."

Gai shook his head. "I hit him with everything I had. I was running on Seven Gates, and used the Morning Tiger on him, he got right back up from it. Dynamic Entry from a Shadow Clone, and he reformed. Even the Violent Leaf Adamantine Strength Whirlwind wasn't enough.

"He then threw out a single Kunai, and performed the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique." Gai's eyes closed a second. "Sakumo was known for immense levels of Chakra, and he had refined it to a sharp point, able to control exactly how it went. His single kunai turned into a hundreds. I was forced to perform the Morning Peacock.

"It was a distraction, all it was. The White Light Chakra Sabre was used then, and I found myself missing most of the muscle to my leg, and I was unable to walk. I have thought of getting a prosthetic from time to time, but I feel that my time has passed." Gai looked to Naruto who was paying rapt attention. "It also wouldn't feel right, getting it."

Naruto nodded softly. "I understand." He told the retired Nin and patted him on the back. "But even retired, you probably have more skill in your pinky than most of Konoha has in their entire body, or even the Genin the academy sends out."

Gai chuckled lightly before moving to his chair. "If you'll excuse me, I wish to go speak with Lee."

Naruto inclined his head a bit and watched the man wheel himself away. It was tragic to hear what happened to Konoha's foremost Taijutsu Master. Even Lee would have difficulty surpassing his Sensei, but if anyone could do it then it would certainly be Lee.

Naruto didn't even move when Kakashi sat down beside him. "He was… something else that day." Kakashi stated. "And despite my nonchalant attitude sometimes, Gai has been a friend. It hurt to have to tell him he would never be able to be a Shinobi again."

Naruto nodded. He understood the feeling. "That's war though."

"Perhaps…" Kakashi said before looking down at his lap. "I'm not sure I could have done what he did though. Fighting Dad, I mean." He clarified.

"Perhaps." Naruto said, using Kakashi's word. "A wise boy once told me that for those who are precious to us, we can achieve true strength. And a wise man once told me that to abandon the mission is to be trash, but to abandon your comrades is to be worse than trash."

Kakashi gave a rueful laugh. "Haku… that boy from Wave. And me." He shook his head a bit. "Never thought Obito would turn out that way."

"I don't think any of us could have expected it." Naruto said after a bit and patted his Sensei on the back.

"I think you should have become a Ninja Psychologist." Kakashi said with a laugh. "You talked Haku and Zabuza down, you talked Gaara down."

"I stomped Sasuke's ass into the ground and dragged him back, so that breaks that theory." Naruto said rather bluntly.

Kakashi laughed before standing up and going to dance with Anko. Naruto looked at the woman who seemed to have gotten a fair bit tamer, her hair hanging down her back instead of pulled up into a pony tail.

Naruto's vision was then filled with Kurenai. '_What is this? A reunion with the old Sensei?'_ he thought. His right cheek suddenly had a lot of pain and he was no longer looking at Kurenai and there was a hush over the party. Kurenai had just smacked him.

"I'm fine, I deserved it!" he called out, letting everyone go back to what they were doing when they were sure that Kurenai wasn't getting hurt. He shifted his eyes to look back to her. "Get enough of twenty years of frustration out of your system?' he asked.

"Yes." Kurenai said and sat down beside him.

"Good. It was never my intention to hurt Hinata." Naruto said as he looked out over the party once more.

"Perhaps not, but you still did so. You still do so." Kurenai said and looked at the blonde a bit.

Naruto shrugged at that one. "Hit me again though, and I'll have to hurt you." He said just as Kurenai looked to be about to smack him upside his head. Kurenai's had moved away thankfully. Naruto's eyes were drawn to one of the Go matches. "I see a lot of Asuma in him."

Kurenai smiled softly. "Yes, my little one is all grown up. He took after Shikamaru quite a bit, didn't want to climb to the rank of Jonin."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "So Shika's the godfather?" he asked

"Yes, and Asuma wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Kurenai sighed softly. "It's rough on him though, not knowing his father, despite what Shikamaru and Konohamaru tell him."

Naruto nodded, thinking a bit. "It could be worse. He could not know anyone." He said simply. "Kiba's waving you over."

Kurenai stood up to go and talk to her former student.

"Naruto-Oji-san!" Naruto felt a weight sling around his neck, and he looked down to Mikoto who was sitting in his lap her arms around his neck. "We've missed you at the park Naruto-Oji-san."

Naruto smiled a bit, watching Shisui walked up. "How are you two doing?"

Shisui gave a small grunt, earning him a bonk on the head from Naruto. "What was that for Naruto-Oji-san?"

"You sounded like your Sasuke-Oji-san, and I'm not afraid to beat that grunt out of you." Naruto said, making Mikoto giggle a bit.

Shisui sat down beside Naruto on the bench. "Tou-san has been teaching us a Jutsu since we both have two Tomoe now." Shisui activated his Sharingan showing it off, before deactivating it.

"Tou-san has been showing us how to make Fireballs." Mikoto said excitedly, bouncing on Naruto's knee a bit before getting off and pushing him over to the side, forcing him between the two twins.

'_Great… Mini-pyrotechnics.' _Naruto thought, shaking his head a bit. "Just be careful with those." He told them

"Get away from him, both of you." Came a stern voice, and Naruto looked up to see Itachi's civilian wife looking to her children with a bit of fear for their safety and anger that they upset him.

"But Kaa-san," Mikoto started, trying to talk her mother down.

"No buts, now!" she shouted.

Naruto touched Mikoto on the head. "It's okay Mikoto-chan, Shisui-chan, listen to your Kaa-san." Naruto said and watched them go to their mother.

'_**You could rid them of that wench, let them be free to interact who they want to.'**_ Kurama's words floated in his head. It would be oh so easy… Grab a chopstick and use his wind chakra, launch the projectile through the back of her neck, kill her so easily.

Naruto looked away from the mother scolding her children to the dancing area for a little while. He saw Hinata and Itachi dancing once more. Itachi wasn't as close to Hinata as he was with his civilian wife.

Naruto stood up and went to the bar, getting some Sake and paying for it. He downed the small saucer for a second, before heading over to the pair. "Would you mind if I cut in?" he asked Itachi, looking to Hinata's eyes.

Hinata felt like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a fox, a hungry fox at that and her heart began to thunder in her chest. Only Naruto had ever made her feel like this.

"Not at all…" Itachi said before moving away and letting Naruto take his spot.

Naruto stepped closer, placing one hand on Hinata's waist and taking her other hand in his own. Hinata's spare hand rested on his shoulder, and their gazes never broke as they began to sway and dance with one another, finding the suitable rhythm for the music and for themselves.

Naruto then decided to say fuck etiquette to hell and back. His hand moved more firmly around Hinata's waist and he pulled her closer, close enough he could smell the slight smell of lavenders and vanilla coming from Hinata and her breasts pressed against his chest.

Hinata's heartbeat rose incredibly, and she knew she was blushing, but she couldn't force herself to pull away. Not from Naruto. It was like she had him back, after eighteen years she had her Naruto back, the Naruto that gave her the fox plushy. She leaned in a bit and laid her head on his chest a bit.

Naruto could feel Kurama about to whisper something. '_Not now Kurama.'_ Naruto mentally thought, cutting off their link at the same time. He wanted to feel normal, if even for a four minute song.

When the song was over, Naruto stepped away. He took Hinata's hand and bowed a bit, raising her hand to his lips. While his lips barely brushed her knuckles, the way he gazed into her eyes made her stomach flutter and her heart race even more. It was almost sexual how he made that simple action.

Naruto then moved away and paused as he watched some drunken Chunin showing off. He used a Fire Release Technique and ended up setting himself on fire. Naruto rolled his eyes, people laughed, gasped, screamed. He threw out a tag and activated it, a torrent of water falling on the Chunin and extinguishing the flames. Some of the senior Shinobi shook their heads, not that Naruto blamed them.

But it did give him an idea.

Naruto left the party and headed to a local liquor store. When he entered, he noticed the shopkeeper eyeing him wearily, and for good reason too. He had been running the store for years, and knew exactly who the blonde was. "I want two bottles of your finest Sake." Naruto said.

"Our finest?" the man asked surprised.

Naruto nodded once. "I want Tsunade herself to be knocked out by the potency of the Sake." He told him.

The man seemed to think about it, before he pulled a metal case from under the counter and set it on top. He pulled from it, two bottles of glowing Sake.

Naruto blinked twice. "It's glowing. Why is it glowing?" he asked. He wanted the finest, and he was damned sure that was going to be it.

"This is made from the finest of ingredients. The rice used from the formation process is from the wilds in the mountains of Kumo, where they hold the highest starch content per mass. The water used to make it is the Icebergs off the coasts of Spring because it will have nothing in it. The water is then sent to Iwa, where they mix in an exact amount of Magnesium, potassium, and phosphoric acid to give the yeast plenty of nutrients for the making process. Not even I know the amounts used. The rice is sent to Kiri where it is polished to remove all the proteins and fats, leaving behind only the starch. The process makes Kiri quite a bit of money for those after high quality sake rice."

Naruto held up a hand to stop the man. "You could have just said it was made from such fine ingredients that it glows from the blessing of Kami herself."

The man paused for a second. "It's said that it glows because there is a drop of the legendary Hero's Water in each bottle. One drop."

That had Naruto's attention. He had heard of the Hero's water and knew that was some tough shit. "I'll take them both." He said and paid the man the massive cost for both bottles. He would keep one for his private stash. The other, he planned to drink and use for something… fun.

Over the next week, Naruto continued to train once more, ignoring the talk going around town about what happened at Kiba's party. Of course, Naruto missed the last bit of it but that wasn't too bad. He had wanted to miss the last part.

As Naruto was returning one day he heard a shrill cry from the sky and looked up to see a hawk circling around overhead. He raised his right arm and the hawk dived down to land on his arm. It stuck its leg out, having a small scroll on it that Naruto retrieved.

'_Naruto, meet me at the sight of our last battle. Sasuke.' _The message was brief and straight to the point. It seemed that Sasuke already knew that he had been released from prison. "Go back to your master." He told the hawk before throwing his arm into the air, releasing the Hawk.

Naruto then headed home, grabbing the prepared supplies and a bottle of his fancy Sake. As he started to walk towards the Valley of the End, he took a few swigs, enjoying the burn as he thought back to that fateful day. One of them wouldn't be walking away from the battle this time.

Naruto held every advantage in this particular fight. That didn't mean he was going to let his guard down, but Sasuke didn't realize what he was capable of in terms of sealing.

As Naruto arrived, he put the bottle on his hip, having only swigged about a third of it down. There, sitting on the head of the Shodai Hokage was Uchiha Sasuke. His hair had grown out, to about the middle of his shoulder blades, and he wore a set of Akatsuki robes. He turned his head at Naruto's presence and Naruto looked into the Sharingan eyes. Sasuke wouldn't use a Genjutsu on Naruto, it would be too easy.

"Been a long time Sasuke." Naruto said simply as he leaned against a tree.

Sasuke nodded, looking back over the water. "Eighteen years since we had our last fight Naruto."

"Your brother has a family." Naruto said, watching as Sasuke tightened the hand that was at the end of the hilt of his sword.

"Kids?" Sasuke asked, wondering if he was an uncle.

"Two, twins. One girl, one boy. Mikoto and Shisui." Naruto said for Sasuke's benefit and saw the man nod a bit at his words.

"Do they call me Oji-san?" Sasuke asked, somewhat curiously, but still with that passiveness.

"Yes, and they both have their second tomoe to their Sharingan eyes." Naruto said.

"Good… Strong kids, from strong Genes." Sasuke said before he stood up and turned to look at Naruto.

They looked at each other for a while, almost playing the entire battle in their heads. "I owe Itachi…" Naruto said suddenly. "And in respect to being my teammate so long ago, I'm offering you this one chance to surrender. After this, I will fight to kill as my contract wants me to."

Sasuke looked down to his feet. "I can't Naruto. I'm sure you understand."

Naruto pushed off the tree and reached behind him, grabbing his Kusarigama. "Yeah, I understand. I don't necessarily agree with it, but I understand." Naruto then flashed ahead and Sasuke's sword flew from his hilt. They clashed blade to blade two times before Naruto kicked Sasuke away in a move reminiscent of Zabuza.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out the blast of fire at the blonde.

Naruto leapt away and slung out his left hand, launching the weight of the chain through the fire and at Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke leapt away, right into Naruto's trap.

A clone appeared from behind, and slapped something on Sasuke's back as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and dropped them both to the ground; the clone's knees driving into Sasuke's spine before the clone monkey flipped Sasuke away, rolling up over his head and into a push up position.

"Seal!" Naruto shouted as he dispelled his clone.

Sasuke's eyes lost focus as he landed and his hand went to the tag on his back, cursing a bit. "A seal to block the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, lasts for thirty minutes. Let's see if you can keep up without your pink eye." Naruto said before launching off of the head of the Shodai Hokage, he wound the Kusarigama around an arm as he reached into both tag pouches on his hips. He then threw out dozens in either direction, all along the river. Almost instantly, the tags went to work, exploding into a thick coating of ice, freezing the water for a large portion of the river they were at.

Sasuke cursed. That removed Water Release Jutsu, period. He did not have that level of chakra to have one break through the ice. "Chidori Current!" he shouted before leaping into the air after Naruto, his sword drawn and electricity arcing off of his body.

Naruto twisted in midair, clashing the Kusarigama against Sasuke's sword. Naruto landed on Madara's chest piece while Sasuke landed on the frozen waterfall. Sasuke flipped through the three hand seals for the Chidori and raced at Naruto with it, digging a gouge in the waterfall that was quickly repaired by the rushing water and the cold temperatures of the ice.

Naruto dropped down and in midair, kicked Sasuke away, his leg having more reach than Sasuke's arm. But at the same time, Naruto threw some sake into Sasuke's face, splashing the potent alcohol at Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke landed at the Shodai Hokage and paused, sniffing a bit. "Sake…" he said softly. That removed Fire Release Jutsu. It would be stupid to try and do one while he had Sake on his face. But looking up at the sky, he could feel the storm brewing.

Sasuke swung his arm in a sweeping blast. "Chidori Senbon!" he called out, launching the attack at Naruto who quickly dodged it. The blonde had flashed onto the ice and Sasuke charged up a second Chidori and charged at him.

Naruto saw the Chidori and with a flick of his hand, he had spun up a Rasengan, charging ahead and driving it into Sasuke's Jutsu, pushing back. Naruto then gave Sasuke a head butt, not willing to back down from their fight.

Sasuke charged electricity to his sword and stepped forward, swinging it and watching the blonde block with the Kusarigama. Sasuke had done some work in the past using the unorthodox weapon, and the way the blonde was using it was different. Not unheard of, but definitely a less effective way until you mastered the weapon.

Most users spun the weight around and used that to disarm their opponents. Naruto was using it like Hanzo the Salamander had used it, going with slashes of the sickle part of the weapon instead. Naruto would also spin that part around in a lethal dance, forcing Sasuke back from the weapon.

Sasuke ducked under a blast of Wind Chakra from Naruto's weapon, watching as the blonde seemed to skate along the ice. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto had gotten a lot better since their last fight.

Sasuke leapt away, going up the waterfall and standing at the top. "This is my own personal technique Naruto. You have proven worthy to die by it." Sasuke raised his hand to the brewing storm clouds, the lightning crackling above.

Naruto laughed and held his hand behind him, a clone appearing and beginning to run his hands in a circular motion. "Then allow me to show you the completed version of the Rasengan." Naruto said.

It would be a clash of Jutsu, something the blonde had made sure was limited in the battle. Naruto saw the beast form as his own Jutsu was spun up, the ominous sound of the Rasenshuriken making it difficult to hear. The high wind speeds blew his blonde hair into his face.

"Disappear with the Thunder! Kirin!" Sasuke shouted.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, launching his arm out at the beast just as Sasuke drove down his arm.

Naruto was pushed back by the whirling winds and brought both arms up into a cross block. Blood dripped from both arms as the Rasenshuriken unleashed its razor like blades of wind. He was close to the blast radius. Kirin had travelled faster than he could have possibly imagined.

Sasuke watched as the launched attack collided with the Kirin and grinded against it, despite the strength of his Kirin. Finally, the orb destabilized and blew up, blasting through the ice and cracking it all the way up to the waterfall, both of the Jutsu being beaten. Sasuke didn't want to think of a stronger version of that Rasenshuriken. It was already so dangerous.

Sasuke looked down to the hurt blonde who held his Kusarigama at the ready. Sasuke nodded. It would be their final clash, period. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and charged down the water fall. Naruto dashed across the water and ice, almost racing at Sasuke. Sasuke got to the bottom of the water fall and his eyes connected with Naruto's blue eyes.

They stopped just after one another, both of their arms extended in a slash. Lightning coursed along Sasuke's sword before dimming away. Neither of them moved.

Naruto coughed up blood, and it splattered from the wound on his chest, staining the ice red.

Sasuke slumped onto his knees, before his body fell forward and his lower half falling back. He was bisected by the blonde's Kusarigama channeling the wind chakra. Blood was quickly pooling out and he knew he wouldn't live, even if Tsunade herself was to come down from the heavens and heal him.

Naruto stood back up, grunting in pain as he did so. Sasuke's sword cut deep and he could see the bone of his ribs. No doubt he'd have another scar for the rest of his life.

"Dobe…" Sasuke whispered from his position, trying to roll over.

Naruto heard the old nickname and went over, helping Sasuke roll over. "Teme…" he said, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke offered a weak smirk. "Never thought I'd be glad to hear that stupid nickname." Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's actions. "I have… one request before you end me."

Naruto nodded. "Anything." He said simply.

Sasuke licked his lips. "Make that two. Give me a swig of that glowing Sake." Naruto rolled his eyes a bit and offered Sasuke a drink of the potent stuff, watching Sasuke enjoy it for a moment. "My eyes… give them to Itachi." Sasuke said and breathed out.

Naruto nodded and stood up. He slashed the sickle down, and cut through Sasuke's throat, killing him quickly and taking his head. Naruto then sealed the head away and started the long trek back to Konoha. That fight hadn't done anything good for him.

When Naruto got paid for his duties after Sakura confirmed it was Sasuke, Naruto took the preserved eyes and had them put into a storage seal. He walked through the streets of Konoha, heading towards the last place he ever thought he would go to. Naruto pushed open the gate to the Uchiha Compound.

Naruto went up to the door and knocked firmly but politely.

He was surprised to see Mikoto open the door and she waved. "Naruto-Oji-san!" she cried out and tackled his legs. He reached down and patted her on the back a bit.

"Is your Tou-san in?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want with Itachi-kun?" Naruto's eyes were drawn to the civilian woman he met, and her green eyes were focused on him like he was someone evil.

Naruto scratched his cheek a bit. "Look, either you can let me in because I have business with Itachi, or we can discuss it in front of your nine year old daughter who shouldn't be hearing stuff like what I'm going to talk to Itachi about." Naruto said bluntly.

The woman watched Naruto for a while before turning away. "His study is down the hall, third door on the left. Mikoto, go do your homework. I don't think Chojuro-Sensei will appreciate you slacking off in the academy."

"Hai Kaa-san!" Mikoto called out before racing away.

Naruto stepped in and slid his sandals off before walking down to Itachi's study. Naruto knocked before he was admitted and he saw Itachi wrist deep in paperwork. He had a good portion less than most clans.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Itachi asked, turning to face the blonde.

Naruto glanced around the study, making sure Shisui wasn't there before he locked the door, obviously concerning Itachi with his actions. Naruto took the scroll out and unsealed Sasuke's eyes and set them on Itachi's desk.

"It was Uchiha Sasuke's last wish that Uchiha Itachi received his eyes." With that, Naruto turned and walked out, done with that little errand.

He heard the near silent sobs of Itachi and wished he could have done something else.

End

A/N: Dear gods! This thing was fucking long as shit!

Anyways, I have nothing new to report.

Read, Enjoy, Review

Or,

Read, Don't Enjoy, Don't review.


	4. Chapter 4: Madara

A/N: Welcome back to The Butcher of Konoha

This chapter will finally reveal what Naruto did to earn him a spot in Prison as well as what he did to get the nickname. Some of you have no doubt guessed it, but it will be much… gorier than what you no doubt envisioned it.

That being said, this chapter will have some pretty graphic scenes. I will make it so that you can skip it if you don't feel up to reading the part.

Also, to understand some of this chapter, you will have to read up to Chapter 618 of Naruto

Chapter 4: Madara

Naruto walked home from the Uchiha district, pausing to grab some groceries. He was in the mood for some steak, and damn it he was getting some damned steak. On his way home, he grabbed an apple from his bag and began to eat it.

Naruto paused as he got home and saw something that set him on edge.

Naruto was paranoid, insanity would do that to someone, plus his stint in prison taught him that others wouldn't hesitate to enter his cell or home and try to catch him off guard before attempting to kill him. Naruto's reaction to this was to create a seal that registered his chakra signature. If he didn't pull it off, it would leave this broken seal on his door. It gave him time to prepare.

And the seal was broken on his front door.

Naruto shifted the bags and reached behind him. The chain of the Kusarigama slid through his hand and the sickle touched the floor. Naruto then opened the door, balancing the groceries to do so. The slight click told him that the door wouldn't get damaged so he kicked it open. Naruto stepped in, ready to swing the chain of his lethal weapon at a moment's notice.

What he was not expecting, was Hinata standing in his kitchen humming while she worked, turning as she heard the bang of the door being kicked open, her hands clutching her chest. "Naruto-kun?" she asked a little worried.

Naruto held back the desire to attack, pushing it back into its hole as he closed the door with his foot and put his Kusarigama down. "You know, from what I understand, you're breaking and entering." Naruto said entering the kitchen and setting the bag on the counter. He could see rice cooking in the steamer, and he could smell the garlic and herbs cooking with the chicken that Hinata was cooking. She was slicing up some green peppers from the looks of things.

Seemed steak would have to wait until tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I… I wanted to have a meal for you when you got home." Hinata said softly, bowing her head a bit. "I… I wasn't really thinking. I'll go…"

Ah hell… "No, wait." Naruto said and touched her hand, "Don't go." He said and watched her look hopeful. Damn. "You went through the effort to start some dinner, go ahead and finish it." Naruto said and watched as Hinata began to continue her efforts.

Naruto watched the woman for a moment, standing to her left. On one hand, Naruto was getting visions of her bloody and violent death. On the other, he couldn't drive the memories of their date and their dance from his skull and the two factions were at war with one another.

"After Kiba-kun's party, I filed a divorce with Itachi." Hinata said suddenly, surprising Naruto when she turned to look at him. "We're divorced in every way possible since yesterday, though we have been keeping that fact a little low key."

Naruto mused the idea for a bit, leaning against the wall a bit more. He tried to stomp down the hopeful little side of him. It was rather therapeutic to act like he was stomping on his younger self. He was more twisted than he realized.

Hinata bit her bottom lip a second. "I want to be with you Naruto-kun." She said stepping towards him carefully. She had set the knife down and she brushed her hands against her pants a bit. She was closer and despite the smell of sake and the fact he hadn't gotten a shower properly since he left to fight Sasuke, she could still smell the underlying scent of him.

There was a sharp scent of cinnamon, a faint smell of ramen, and a small dash of what smelled like cedar wood. The cinnamon was mostly dominant, and she could tell and it made her want to bite into him. Hinata was craving cinnamon buns again, and Naruto always smelled a little like them. It contributed to some of her… dirtier dreams.

Naruto watched as Hinata bit her lower lip and began to trail her eyes over his chest, his shirt opened because he was hot. It was like she was thinking something much dirtier than what he would have put with the girl. Who would have thought that Hinata had a bit of a perverted streak?

Naruto allowed Hinata to look him over for a little while, not at all disturbed by it, why should he be after all? She was officially single and available and had long since claimed to like him, even if it wasn't in a sexual way. After a while though, he spoke up. "I need to go get a shower while you finish the food." Naruto said.

Hinata's mind was still roving over all the dirty possibilities, thinking of the sticky frosting of the cinnamon buns and what that could mean with her current interest. When he spoke up, she barely heard him. "Oh... food, yes…" Hinata said suddenly blushing quite brightly as she turned to continue working on the chicken.

Naruto chuckled a little bit before turning and heading away to go to his bathroom, he started the shower and made the water as hot as he possibly could and stepped under the scalding water. With the water rushing over his skin, easing the taunt muscles he leaned against the side of the side of the shower, his eyes closed as he just let the water roll over him. He then began to wash up, and he stepped out when he was done.

He ignored the mirror, no doubt Kurama would still want to talk with him and personally the blonde didn't feel like dealing with the fox at the moment. Naruto dressed rather quickly, a pair of blue pants and a tight black shirt before walking out and seeing Hinata's hips swaying back and forth. He noticed the lack of her jacket and he could tell she had filled out into an hour glass shape rather well. The blonde licked his lips as thoughts played in his mind. How easy it would be to bend her over and take her, right over the counter. His hips would push against that round ass over and over and she would no doubt moan so thoroughly and loudly.

Hinata paused as she was hit by a strong scent of cinnamon and turned to see Naruto staring at her, and she could see a lust in his eyes pass by rather quickly before fading away. Something inside of her tightened at the thought and she saw Naruto's wet hair clinging against his shoulders. Him just standing there, his scent strong from no doubt the body wash he used, it was making her own lust build up, a lust for him that had matured from her small crush.

She remembered the deep seated desire she had felt after their dance. After wards, she had gone home to take care of her own needs, needs that had sprung up over the years and she had to take care of with her own hands.

Hinata then cursed as she turned back to the chicken she was cooking and made sure it wouldn't burn. She gave a small sound as she felt two large hands touch her on the hips and she practically made a mewling sound as she felt him slide his hands back and forth, squeezing some. She could feel his head at the crook of her neck and she could almost picture him behind her. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, the slight stutter from a slight hint of fear of something less desirable than the blonde's hands on her hips.

Naruto closed his eyes as he held Hinata by her hips and his head was at her neck, almost inhaling the scent along her pale skin. Kami, it was hard to focus on anything but Hinata. His voice came out a little thicker, raspier than before as he spoke in her ear. 'I want you." He all but growled out to her. "I desire you and I want your scent covering my sheets." he told the dark haired woman.

Something tightened in Hinata as he said those words and she could feel her desire flare to life. Kami, it would be all too easy to say yes, to be naked in his bed and no doubt screaming out his name in purest pleasure. She leaned back against him a bit, feeling her hair brush against his chest a bit as she did so. "And if I said yes?" she whispered softly. "I don't want to be a one-night stand for you Naruto-kun." She said to the blonde.

Naruto suppressed the growl from coming to his throat at the thought of her being a one-night stand. How was it that this little woman in front of him had broken through all of his mental defenses around his heart and wormed her way back into it? How was it that she could push back Kurama when he was unable to? Dare he say yes? Dare he try and make it work between the two? Or did he find himself too far gone to actually give it a shot? Such a complicated problem!

He pulled back with a sound close to a snarl and punched the heavy metal refrigerator denting the metal as he did so. "Damn it! Pull yourself together Naruto!" he yelled at himself, and Hinata watched with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked and stepped forward, laying her hand on his arm. "Please… I know you're stronger than this.' She whispered and slid her arms around him, purposely pinning one of his arms, even if he wouldn't think about it.

"I don't know Hinata." Naruto said flatly and simply, finally voicing the worries that plagued him most. 'I don't know if I'm sane enough to have a decent relationship, I don't know just how far gone I am anymore, all I know is I'm completely out of my own control." He said softly, feeling her soft hands rub up and down his ribs.

Hinata bit her bottom lip a second before pulling her arms away. The wince the blonde made almost broke her heart, almost like the lack of her touch scalded him more than boiling water. But she had a reason, she reached up and cupped both sides of his now emotionless face and pulled him down to match her shorter height and kissed him full on the lips. Unlike the last time that she had kissed him, Hinata kissed him much more fully this time, drawing his lower lip between her own and sliding her arms around his neck a bit more.

Naruto stiffened a bit as he felt Hinata kiss him so fully, with passion and desire and for once he felt like he was desired. He felt like he was wanted and… claimed. He practically melted into the kiss and his eyes fell close as he began to return the kiss, his hands wrapping around Hinata's waist and grabbing her backside. He lifted her into the air and felt her wrap her legs around his waist, with her now being a little higher than he was, allowing the kiss to deepen a great deal. Her tongue brushed over his lower lip and he parted his lips, the taste of Hinata driving his desire to new heights.

Hinata moaned at the taste of the blonde and at the feeling of his strong hands gripping her backside, her legs would keep her from falling and his hands were just there as additional support. Her tongue was slowly worked into almost a state of submission as Naruto worked his tongue over her own, teasing her senseless. It had been a bold move, a move that required all of her courage, kissing him like she had done. But it was so worth it, feeling him kiss the way he was. She pulled back and panted a bit. "Food first, bed second." She whispered to the blonde. "And you will then take me on a proper date Uzumaki Naruto." She said with a hint of authority, figuring it might help her blonde out.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Food first, bed second." He agreed and gave a bit of a smirk. "Then we have a real date, Friday at six with both of us looking like ourselves." He said with a low growl. For her, he would make it work. There was no try, there was only do or do not. He then slowly set her down and he looked to her swollen lip from the intensity of their kiss. He leaned down and kissed her, initiating it himself this time and he heard her moan into the kiss before he pulled away. She gave a pout that he thought was utterly adorable on her. "Food Hyuuga Hinata, food before we get to the fun part. You'll need all the energy you can get to keep up with me." He told her

Hinata felt a shiver run through her at the promise of the blonde man standing in front of her. "I'll keep you to that Uzumaki Naruto." She said and turned away, moving towards the chicken to keep cooking. Though, this time she swayed her hips a bit more, giving the blonde a show. She couldn't believe how bold she felt! She felt… _sexy!_

Naruto's eyes were drawn to Hinata's swaying hips, no doubt like she had intended for him to do. He inhaled slowly, in through the nose and out through the mouth. He was riled up, and he wanted Hinata with a burning passion that demanded he take her, over and over until she couldn't move anymore. But he was forcing it down, forcing it down for Hinata at the moment. She deserved better than to be rutted in the kitchen for her first time

After a while, she dished out the food onto two plates and handed him one. They ate standing up. Neither of them wanted to let the other out of their sight for a moment.

"_**She is using you Naruto. She is trying to be the leash that binds you to the village. Do not fall for her tempting ways, use her and then throw her out of your home." **_

Looking at them, he threw them away before grabbing another set and trying again, ignoring the worried and questioning look from Hinata.

"Is it Kurama?" Hinata asked a little worried, setting her plate on the counter.

Naruto grit his teeth a bit. "Yes, Kurama was talking to me." He said simply.

"Has he always talked with you?" Hinata asked, stepping closer and touching his chest.

"No, only after the retrieval mission eighteen years ago was he able to talk to me. He steadily was able to do more and more but he cannot control my actions." Naruto said softly, feeling the small delicate hand on his chest.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked, stepping into Naruto's arms, watching the blonde put his plate down on the counter as well.

"That you're trying to leash me to the village.' Naruto said with a touch more venom than he intended. Perhaps it was his way of trying to test Hinata. Would he push her away because he was unsure if she was loyal more to her village or to him? Was that what he subconsciously desired so he wouldn't have to break through his insanity?

Hinata shook her head, kissing his chest through the cotton of his shirt. "If you wanted to leave, I would be the first of many to go with you. I love you too much to try and do otherwise. I've always loved you Naruto-kun, perhaps at first it was only a crush, but over the years it has only grown to be love." She told him

"_**She lies!" **_Kurama hissed inside of his mind, making Naruto wince. "_**Sate your bodily lust, sate you curiosity of what the little wench is like and then throw her away. You do not need her, you do not want her! She will only get in the way of your revenge!"**_

Naruto clutched his head as the pain filled him. '_No!'_ Naruto shouted back at the fox. '_I am in control of myself. If I want to indulge in what it is like to be normal for a change, then that is my decision. I will not hesitate when it comes to running Obito through, or Madara for that matter. If I could, I'd run Senju Hashirama through as well, just to sate your bloodlust. You WILL allow me this Kurama!'_

'_**You are pushing things boy! You WILL take a more respectful tone with me or all bets are off.'**_

'_Why are you so against this Kurama? I wish to indulge myself once in a while without you muttering bloody thoughts into my skull! I will not hesitate and your continued lack of faith is beginning to grate on my nerves!'_

'_**Foolish boy! Remember who and what you are!'**_

Naruto's eyes widened and memories began to flash in his mind before he slumped forward, Hinata unable to keep him up as his body went limp. His head hit the hard tile of the kitchen, and he was in his own nightmarish Hell of memories.

Hinata gasped, watching Naruto go down and she stooped down and touched his pulse. Her heart was racing as she felt the large pulse in Naruto's neck. She grabbed her coat and folded it up, propping his feet up with it. She wasn't sure if the blonde was going into shock, but she needed some mental specialist for help first before she could make an accurate estimate of what was wrong.

Hinata bolted from Naruto's house, channeling chakra into her legs to let her run. She raced into the Akimichi clan compound and knocked on Choji's door, hard and fast.

Choji opened the door quick his spear in one hand at the ready. "Hinata? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need Ino-san and Inoichi-sama, quick! Naruto-kun just fell and I think he was conversing with the Kyuubi when it happened." Hinata said

Ino came out. "I'll go over to Naruto's house; you go back to the Yamanaka compound and find my dad." Ino then ran off heading towards Naruto's house.

Hinata turned on her heel and raced towards the Yamanaka compound, it wasn't far. Literally she hopped over the south wall of the Akimichi compound and she was there. She raced around, using her Byakugan to find Inoichi. "Inoichi-sama, Naruto-kun fell and I think he was conversing with the Kyuubi when it happened." She said when she found the older blonde.

Inoichi let off a loud curse before bolting out of the dojo and heading towards the blonde's house with Hinata racing beside him. They made it there fairly quickly to see Ino doing a basic Yamanaka clan Jutsu. "He's just reliving his memories," she reported to her father. "I haven't dived in yet, but I can tell they won't be good."

Inoichi stepped up. "Don't Ino, those memories you don't need to see. I've got this, I have a feeling I know which memories they are." He flew through the hand signs and entered the blonde Jinchuuriki's mind

_Naruto sat up in the hospital bed panting heavily, sweat dripped from his forehead. Bags were under his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep properly since the Kyuubi had started to give him those dark visions of blood and gore._

_Naruto put his hands to his face and cried softly, he didn't want to hurt his friends. They were his family. It would be like cutting off his arm. Maybe he was a monster… "No… I can't be." He said softly. "I've seen the Kyuubi."_

"_Hey Gaki, you're awake." Tsunade's voice entered the room and Naruto immediately wiped his face a bit and offered the older blonde a smile. "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked, not fooled at all by the boy's smile._

_Naruto winced a bit. "Just a bad dream, it keeps happening over and over. Nothing major, I'm sure it will pass." He said_

_Tsunade nodded, the boy wasn't lying to her at least as far as she could tell. "Alright, today you should be able to get out of here." She said and ran a scan of his body. "Yep, you're as healthy as a horse." It wasn't a Friday, and Friday wasn't for another few days, giving her more time to try and get the boy some protection from the sharks on the Civilian Council._

_Naruto smiled some and got up and quickly changed. "See you Baa-chan!" he shouted before heading out the window, much to the older blonde's ire._

_Naruto then headed off to the training fields to start working on the various Jutsu he had gotten. Of course, the various Earth Release Jutsu he got where a pain in the ass, but it gave him something to do and he also began to work on more seals. He finally had stuff to do!_

_By Thursday, Naruto was able to perform all of his Jutsu and had advanced in his studies of seals quite a bit. Over the nights, the Kyuubi's images were more and more twisted, driving Naruto to the brink of insanity. He teetered on the edge of things._

_Then, Thursday afternoon, Naruto found himself tired and the Kyuubi struck once more. Instead of sending images of his friends being murdered, each, and every one, of the twelve civilian council members were slaughtered around him. _**'Make them pay; kill them before they can send you to Prison. Go on your terms, not theirs.' **_The words circulated in his head over and over again._

_Naruto woke in the night and he was in a bit of a cold sweat. However… he felt like he had found an answer to get rid of those visions. He had to kill._

_Naruto's mind whirled at the possible scenarios, and it was the only thing he could come up with. He had to kill them; they were nothing to him, No one to him. Who were they to dictate his life? Naruto immediately began to brainstorm. He had the tools, and he had the will, the hatred for them._

_Instantly, Naruto summoned over a hundred clones around Konoha and they began to use the Hiding in Mist Jutsu, blanketing the entire village in a thick mist that not even the Byakugan was able to see through._

_While they went and rounded up the party guests, Naruto grabbed the supplies from around his apartment, and what he didn't have it wasn't hard to break into a store and steal it._

_It was close to midnight when he started, standing in the midst of eleven chairs around him filled with figures. One fat figure was hanging upside down from his ankles. Naruto turned on some flood lights. Seals had been placed all around the room, silencing seals, scent removers, everything he could think of. He wasn't going to be caught just yet._

_Naruto went to the one figure and smacked him in the face, his eyes opening as eleven clones followed the example, awakening all twelve members of the civilian council._

(A/N: This is where it gets to be really dark, really gruesome, and downright evil. If you don't think you can handle it, use the Ctrl and F keys at the same time and in the search bar, look for the second line of 'X's.))

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto smirked a bit at the sight of Denbe's eyes widening before narrowing into a glare. "What are you doing Demon?" the man asked before he noticed he was upside down. "What have you done to me?" he asked._

_Naruto chuckled and spun the fat man around, letting him see his fellow council members. "What I'm doing is playing by my rules. What I've done… oh nothing much… yet." Naruto watched his clones slap a seal onto the back of the neck of all of the other council members. "I've only kidnapped the other eleven members, stripped you of your clothes and tied you upside down in your basement." Naruto then slapped a seal onto Denbe's neck. "And now I've put a special seal on you." He spun Denbe around to face him again and squatted down to look in the man's eyes._

"_What have you done to me? Why can't I move?" Denbe asked, trying to move his body from his neck down._

"_That seal I used, was outlawed by the Daimyo during the First Shinobi War. Basically, it will keep your body from going into shock and dying while at the same time letting your entire body feel as much pain as I can inflict." Naruto then punched Denbe, breaking his ribs. "It took me a while to get it right, but I think I managed quite well. An old enough sealing book still has the design but not all the characters used"_

_Denbe coughed, unable to stop the natural reaction to having the heavy blow done by the blonde. "You'll pay for this Demon. When I get done…"_

"_Oh but you won't." Naruto said with a lot of glee as he moved away to a prepared table. He unfolded the cloth, showing a lot of rather random tools. "I'm going to kill you; I'm going to kill all of you." Naruto said with a smirk as he grabbed a rather sharp looking Kunai and walked over to Denbe. "Starting with you to prove my point.' He said and ran the kunai up and down Denbe's chest, keeping it from cutting him. "Oh, and the seal I used will keep you from soiling yourself as well, so we won't have that nasty little problem."_

"_Then do it!" Denbe said with as much bravado he could pull off. Maybe he could get Naruto to back down, make him realize that what he was doing was stupid._

_Naruto chuckled. "I plan to." He said simply and moved away. "But that Kunai is too good for you. No, you deserve a Demon's Kunai." Naruto picked up another kunai from the table, watching Denbe's eyes widen. "Oh you recognize it, good." Naruto was holding a bent, rusted and dull kunai that had its tip broken off. It was completely worthless, barely even able to cut his finger. Barely, but still possible. "It was the first kunai I ever bought, at over five times the normal price, at your store Denbe."_

_Naruto then picked up a blue cylinder of flammable gas. He then used the Shadow Clone Technique, summoning five more clones. Naruto walked forward with his clones surrounding Denbe. "We're going to start by skinning you Denbe." Naruto said and heated up his kunai after sparking the gas. Using the heated kunai, he began to cut open Denbe's stomach, making the fat man scream as his five clones also helped, starting with his legs. Blood spilled over them, and sometimes the blood splattered over on the rest of the council._

_Denbe's screams were sweet music to Naruto's ears for thirty minutes while he and his clones diligently worked, skinning the bastard up to his waist. Naruto then slapped a sealing tag over the man's mouth, silencing him completely, but his face told the story._

_The man was in agonizing pain and was unable to do anything about it._

_When the man's head was all that was left to skin, blood dripping down onto the floor and Naruto's face was a mask of crimson, Naruto decided to kill the man, slitting his open throat and letting the blood splatter all over the place._

_Naruto wiped his face and ran the hand through his hair, streaking it with red. He chuckled and watched as his clones moved Denbe away. "Let's see here… who's next…" he said and looked around before his eyes settled on the only female._

_He then passed over her, deciding to have something special done to her. _

_Naruto then grabbed another member, one of the skinnier members and hefted him up onto the hook Denbe was on so the man's hands were over his head. "Higashi Daisuke…" Naruto smirked a bit and went over to the table, dropping the empty gas canister and the bloody kunai. He then grabbed a screwdriver and a set of screws before walking back over. "Let's have some fun Higashi-san." Naruto said._

_Daisuke closed his eyes, knowing he had overcharged the blonde construction things like screws, screwdrivers, nails, hammers, and other stuff to fix Naruto's home after it had been vandalized, vandalism that he had paid for using the money he got from the blonde, well part of it at least. "Do your worst." He said._

_Naruto grinned and put the first screw at the shoulder joint. "I plan to." He said using the screw driver and screwing the screw into the man's shoulder joint, forcing the joint to dislocate in a bloody manner with the man letting out a scream of agony as blood squirted out at Naruto._

_The blonde then began to screw more into the various joints, even popping off Daisuke's knee cap with the flat head screw driver. The civilian council got even more bloodied, but Naruto was getting coated in the blood, his clothes getting soaked in it._

_Naruto began to force the screws into the man's spine, stretching it and popping it violently. The screw into the various parts of the brain, popping the immobile joints of the skull made the man scream even more. Naruto then jammed the screw driver into the man's heart; it had taken an hour for him to get all the big joints._

_The five clones then took another body to be beside Denbe._

_The civilian council began to understand the situation they were in; there was no escaping, not until death took them. All because of Konoha's most hated Jinchuuriki._

_The next morning, the thick fog still laid over Konoha, forcing a lot of commerce to slow down. The Council was at the tower in a meeting, wondering where the Civilian Council was._

_The fog began to lift a little when a figure landed in front of the tower. He drew his left hand back and threw a kunai forward, embedding it in the Hokage Tower, activating the security seals that alerted the Hokage and her ANBU. In an instant, Tsunade and three squads of ANBU plus the Clan Heads and Elder Council were in front of the tower, ready to fight._

_Instead of an enemy, like they were expecting, one figure was in the thinning mist. Tsume gasped as she was hit with the full scent of blood and was queasy. Even Tsunade began to tremble a little bit, but tried to get it under control._

_As the mist thinned more, they saw Uzumaki Naruto, standing there with a bloody and dripping kunai in his right hand and coated from head to toe in blood, the crimson fluid staining his hair even. Naruto looked to the kunai in his right hand for a second before dropping it and kicking it away with his foot. He offered a grin and held up both hands, as though expecting to be cuffed. "Sorry, I didn't exactly have a whole lot of time to bathe." He said._

"_Naruto, if this is some sick joke, I'm not laughing." Tsunade said, stepping forward a bit._

_Naruto chuckled a bit. "It's no joke Baa-chan." He said._

"_Tsunade-sama… I'm picking up a dozen different scents from him, at least." Tsume said, shaking a bit with Kuromaru stepping beside her. "The scents of the civilian council at that."_

"_Naruto… what did you do?" Tsunade asked, her eyes trying to find what the blonde had been hiding._

_Naruto raised his head up and his grin widened to almost sadistic levels as he began to hum a slow, low tune. The mist thinned more, as though on command, and upon the spikes of the head of the Yondaime Hokage, the civilian council swung, hung up by ninja wire. _

_Hiashi quickly activated his Byakugan. "None of them are alive…" he whispered, his eyes widened with fear for a moment. His usual stoicism was broken by the sheer depravity of what the blonde had done._

"_Konoha Clause 7, Article 48 states that if a criminal willingly gives himself up that he or she is unable to be attacked or killed until a proper punishment is found, fitting the crimes." Naruto said gaining the attention of the older Shinobi in front of himself. It was one of the laws that made Konoha seem weak to other villages. Naruto held his hands up once more, grinning some more._

_Naruto was cuffed by one of the ANBU who was shaking despite their anonymity behind their mask. Naruto could tell that many of them wanted to just kill him, to just end whatever nightmare they were in. Even Danzo, so known for his stoicism that rivaled a Hyuuga's, was obviously very shaken about what happened._

_He was led into the tower, Naruto humming the entire way, and the meeting that day ended up being a trial. Naruto didn't even try to excuse his actions; he said he had done it with pleasure. He didn't claim insanity; he didn't claim a Genjutsu was on him. He even let Inoichi dive into his head to see the truth, so long as Inoichi didn't go past eight hours into the blonde's memories_

_Inoichi had come out moments later and passed out, unable to fight the Kyuubi who Naruto unleashed on the man for trying to go past eight hours._

"_We're going to need a report about what you did to each of them." Tsunade said, wincing as she didn't want to hear the younger brother figure talk about what he had done._

_Naruto grinned. "Sure thing Baa-chan." He told her and leaned back a little bit._

_He went into detail; he had taken two of the civilian members and slit their Achilles tendons on both sides. Then he told the two civilians to fight, fight to the death in front of everyone. The winner would get a rather short, quick death. It wouldn't be particularly painless, but it would be better than anything else he had planned._

_Naruto went into great detail how the two had flopped around like a fish out of water, trying to hurt the other. One managed to bash the head of the other in, something that Naruto grinned more at, showing just how depraved he was as he went into detail of how the brains splattered all over the place._

_Naruto then told the council how the supposed 'victor' ended up getting meat hooks through his hamstrings, stringing him up over a fire that slow cooked the man for a few hours. Naruto said the real victor had been the one to die_

_Naruto then kept going into detail over all the deaths, all twelve deaths. But death number twelve had been his pride and joy. He laughed as he went into detail about it._

_He had served the female council member the meat of the cooked man, telling her he had laced the meat with a massive amount of cyanide, enough to kill her in a just a few minutes so long as she ate all the meat. She had gorged herself on the meat; enough that she puked it up, unable to keep it all down. Even the other members of the civilian council, still alive when he had fed her the meat, could only stare with disgust and a hint of envy that she was getting a quick death_

_Naruto laughed when he told the councils that there hadn't been any cyanide in the meat, and that she had just cannibalized one of her fellow civilian council members for nothing. He then left her alone, unable to throw up when he re-sealed her. He had left her for last, and simply snapped her neck when he let her realize the full extent of her actions._

_The council convicted Naruto the same day, when Inoichi was able to awaken and say he had been able to tell Naruto had been sane at the time._

_Naruto hummed as he walked out of the council room, the councils arguing about the fact they couldn't transfer the Kyuubi. Not with Akatsuki and with Naruto being the only Uzumaki. They were forced into the blonde's hands; they would have to keep him alive until the Akatsuki threat blew over._

_As Naruto was escorted through Konoha, he began to hum once more, the civilians who had already heard what happened could only stare and at the low tune, a tune that threatened evil, they shivered and moved away. They would have cheered that the Demon was finally being put behind bars where he wouldn't be a threat, but to finally be put behind bars he had butchered the Civilian Council._

"_Monster!" someone shouted at the blonde._

"_Demon!"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_Butcher!"_

_Naruto turned his head at the person who said the last one, pausing and forcing his ANBU escort to halt as well. He gave them a sadistic grin. "Why thank you, I am a Butcher." He said before beginning to carry on, walking slow and steadily with his sadistic grin._

_As he was taken into the prison and moved through processing, he continued his humming, noticing people watching the new meat. But with Naruto still caked in dried sticky blood, they decided to give him a wide berth as the ANBU were moving him to his cell._

"_You owe me Haichi, and I want my smokes." A big man grabbed a smaller inmate, though the other man wasn't that small._

_Naruto paused in his walk, forcing the ANBU to pause as well. "Who's that? The big one?" he asked looking to the yard to see the confrontation._

"_That's Nadare Ketsueki; he's the Bloody Avalanche of Iwa. The only man from Iwa to claim that he injured the Yondaime Hokage." One of the ANBU said, answering the blonde's question. "He's also the undisputed boss of the prisoners, so give him a wide berth. Please Naruto."_

_Naruto glanced back at the woman ANBU in a Neko mask. Her purple hair reminded him of someone, and he looked back to the Prisoners. He drove his elbows back into their sternums and then rushed over, head low and his hair covering his eyes._

_The ANBU were faster with their chakra than the blonde was without. But they were winded, his elbows striking rather hard._

_Ketsueki noticed the blonde charging him and the bald man moved his hand back, telling the others to stay away. He pulled a metal shiv out, just a piece of flat sharpened metal with a boot lace wrapped around the handle for grip. He tried to stab the blonde as he got close._

_Naruto was unpredictable and wild, untamable like the wind. He ducked under the stab, feeling it pass harmlessly through his hair before he sprang up and drove his knee into Ketsueki's jaw while at the same time he drove his thumbs into the man's eyes, feeling the soft organs squish._

_Naruto landed with the big man and began to punch with everything he had into the man's head, a thick wet thud being heard over and over as Naruto drove the man's head into the concrete. There was no hesitation, no mercy._

_Naruto was soon pulled off, hauled up by the two ANBU, but the damage was done. In under a minute, Naruto had caved in the Bloody Avalanche's head, blood, bone and thicker things splattered all over the place. A thick piece of gore slowly slid down Naruto's cheek and he began to grin a bit, humming once more._

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto! I am the new boss! I have one rule: DO NOT FUCK WITH UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he shouted as he was pulled away by the ANBU and the prison guards, leading him away to Solitary Confinement._

_Once locked away into the darkness that was Solitary, Naruto leaned against the cold stone wall and found solace in the fact that for once in two weeks; he was alone to his thoughts. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep he had in weeks. No images of blood and gore, no images of his friends dying._

_He was happy._

_Two weeks passed and he got a visitor, something that surprised him. He saw the worried honey brown eyes of the blonde Hokage and he offered a grin and a wave. He saw her give a shudder, no doubt reacting to the last time he offered a similar grin. "Hey Gaki, how are you doing?" Tsunade asked._

_Naruto shrugged a bit. Despite being in Solitary Confinement for the last two weeks, he was doing better actually. During the first week, the powerful seals that dampened the prisoner's chakra were lowered. If they didn't have a twenty four hour release of their chakra, the inmates could literally become walking time bombs. And given their amount of chakra usually, they chose not to have them explode and free even more prisoners._

_The Kyuubi had made another appearance during that time, only this time it had helped. Naruto was starting to break because of the Confinement, but the Kyuubi had come up with a plan, an offer, that benefited them both. Naruto would have unrestricted access to his chakra, and the Kyuubi would be allowed to converse with the blonde. They would then use their new found freedom and become a powerful Ninja while hiding who they were._

_During the times Naruto was stuck in Solitary he would get someone to talk to and keep his sanity._

"_I'm doing pretty well, I'm not so tired. The bad dreams I was having passed." Naruto said and gave her another grin. "So how's the paperwork Baa-chan."_

"_Massive, no thanks to you." Tsunade said, her eyebrow twitching a bit at the thought of all the paperwork the blonde's actions had caused. Her features softened a bit. "Naruto, we have reason to believe the Kyuubi is behind this. Just tell us, and we'll tighten the seal, make it so the beast can't influence you. You could get away from your life sentence." She didn't want to put the blonde behind bars. Hell, Danzo had admitted he'd rather have Naruto be a civilian than be behind bars._

"_NO!" Naruto shouted, pounding the table between them, denting it as he stood up._

_Tsunade stared at the blonde; he had dented a metal table. "Naruto?" she asked softly._

"_No, please." He said softer, sitting down and calming himself down a bit. "I… I, I almost broke in solitary Confinement. No light… no fresh air… the rats and roaches crawling all over me…" Naruto shuddered and drew himself up into a ball a little bit as best as he could with all the chains around his body._

_Tsunade's face schooled the emotions she was feeling. She could barely think about how Naruto had felt, she didn't understand. How could she understand his situation?_

"_But the Kyuubi… he… he helped me through it, talked to me while I was in Solitary after the first few days. Even with our Chakra suppressed, he's able to talk to me." A small lie, "He helped me stay sane through the darkness. Please Baa-chan; please don't take that away from me. I won't survive if I have to go back to Solitary Confinement without him."_

_A tear rolled down from Tsunade's eyes and she wiped it away. "Okay Gaki, we won't seal the Kyuubi up. But if you ever change your mind, don't be afraid to get one of the guards to tell me or Jiraiya." Tsunade got up. "Despite the circumstances…" Tsunade said looking to the blonde. "Jiraiya and I are still proud of you. You showed advanced stealth abilities, able to hide the bodies from a village full of sensors for so long; you also outran two ANBU to get to a Jonin who you took apart in under a minute. We're not… happy you did what you did, but on a Shinobi Level, we are proud."_

_Naruto brightened a bit as he watched Tsunade walk away. He was always happy when his Precious People acknowledged him._

_Over the next few months, Naruto trained hard and practiced what Taijutsu he could. During his time with Chakra, he would test various seals he had designed before selling them to Konoha, making profits on them and getting a bank manager to work with him._

_It was into the sixth month of Naruto's reign that the first challenger appeared._

"_Well, well, I had heard the Kyuubi Gaki was in here. Never would have thought I would have seen one of my old students once more." _

_Naruto looked up a bit to the face of Mizuki. The silver haired Chunin was quite the sight, being much more ripped than Naruto remembered him to be. His hair was also longer. "Mizuki-sensei, looks like prison has been good to you." Naruto said with a somewhat cheerful disposition before going back to his Expert Level book of seals._

"_I can't believe a brat like you killed Ketsueki, he must have been slipping. No matter, I'll rectify the problem." Mizuki said stepping forward and drawing a shiv from his sleeve. It was a tooth brush, the handle sharpened into a point, it just needed to puncture through the blonde's sides and through the kidneys, or if Mizuki was feeling violent, go up under the rips for the heart._

_Naruto looked down to Mizuki's shiv before standing up with a grin. His grin widened as Mizuki rushed forward._

_The next morning, the prison guards found the Legendary Stupid Brothers sitting at a table, eating something with gusto. "Brother, the blonde gave us this tasty meat. I wonder what his secret is."_

"_Mm yes! We must ask Naruto-sama what his secret is; it's so tender and juicy." They grinned at one another before one of the guards felt something wet drip on his head. He looked up to a horrifying sight._

_Mizuki's head and spine had been removed from his body; the legs were missing and the arms gone. The torso and the head were only held together by what looked to be Mizuki's intestine, wrapped around both parts and strung up over one of the metal beams._

_A look of utter horror was etched onto the dead man's face, and would be that way forever._

_The blonde walked out to the guard, carrying a bowl of something. "Oh, would you like some sir?" Naruto asked in an innocent manner._

_The guard threw up when an eye rolled up from the fluid, almost staring at the man._

_Naruto got three weeks in Solitary Confinement for that._

_Another two and a half years passed after that and Naruto received a letter from Jiraiya. He sat in his cell reading it, not knowing it would change his life, and that Tsunade had released some of the information already to the populace of Konoha_

'Dear Naruto, if you've received this, then it means I've died no doubt trying to get at the Akatsuki. First and foremost, I want to say I'm sorry. I should have been there more for you to teach and offer guidance. The truth of the matter is that I was a coward, a fool, and a failure. I took the easy way out instead of trying, and for that matter, I am terribly sorry. You looked so much like your father; I just couldn't stand to stay. I am your Godfather, and I cannot ever truly express how sorry I am for never being there for you. I also know that I will never be able to say Sorry enough and have it mean anything. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a former ANBU Commander.

Second, I want to tell you that I have left everything in my name to you. The rights to Icha Icha, the Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja, and all the seals I have made around Konoha. You are now rich, despite being in prison and I hope you take care of yourself with your newfound wealth.

Lastly, as my dying wish, I want you to grab Tsunade's breasts for me. I never got the chance, you, as my apprentice, must fulfill it!

Truly, Jiraiya the Ero-Sennin.'

_Naruto's eyes watered a bit as he read the letter two times, a third time, and then something snapped inside of him. Something grew colder, harsher. Before he had an almost gleeful insanity, and now it had turned to be darker, something harsher, something cruel and evil._

_Naruto turned his head to the two former Iwa Nin entering his cell. "So this is Namikaze's brat?" the bigger of the two asked._

_Naruto stood up and tucked the note away before lowering his head, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. He saw them both brandishing an actual kunai. He dashed forward, and grabbed the right arm of the closest one._

_His palm struck the elbow, forcing the bone to snap and to pop out of the skin in a bloody manner. Naruto took the discarded kunai and sliced through the skin and yanked the severed arm away. He spun and drove the jagged and broken bones into the skull of the man before Naruto advanced on the other one._

_His screams alerted the guards._

_They rushed to the cell, only to find the blonde sitting in a mess of gore and blood and violence. The two Iwa Nin had their body parts scattered about the room, and no amount of searching would have come up with all the pieces._

_Naruto stood up. "I'm going to Solitary Confinement." He said his voice lower and darker as he walked past the guards. "Clean up my room while I'm gone, but leave the fresh coat of paint."_

"_You don't give us orders Uzumaki." One of the newer guards said, trying to establish himself as being in control._

_Naruto turned and glared at the man, his eyes focused with killing intent that promised utter pain. "You're cleaning the toilet. If it's not spotless when I get back, you'll be taking his spot."_

_Inside the toilet they found an Iwa Nin's body, stuffed and broken to fit in the bowl. Even then, his arms and legs were missing and never found._

"Get out Inoichi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: all done with the most gruesome part. In summary, Naruto butchered the Civilian Council got sent to prison, killed the boss of the inmates, killed Mizuki, and killed two Iwa Nin all in such a violent and gory fashion.)

Inoichi quickly withdrew from Naruto's mind, he knew better than to stay when the blonde told him to get out. He watched as those cerulean blue eyes opened and Naruto looked up at Inoichi. The older man made to speak.

"You keep what you saw to yourself Inoichi." Naruto said, standing up and glancing around. He saw a worried looking Hinata and Ino there as well. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed a bit. "What's the damage?"

Inoichi spoke up. "I'll prescribe some heavy dosage medication for dreamless sleep. I want you to rest, minimum of five days. I'd say we'd do therapy together, but I doubt you'll accept it, so I'll get you the medication."

Naruto nodded softly before moving past everyone and heading to his couch. He laid down on it, propping his feet up on the arm rest. Inoichi took this as a sign to leave and took Ino with him.

Hinata was worried; she wasn't sure what to do. She went over slowly, walking carefully so she didn't disturb the blonde on the couch. "Naruto-kun, will you be alright?" she asked.

Naruto didn't answer, not right away at least. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. "No. I won't be alright Hinata." He said softly. "I'm a monster, a Butcher, and I forgot that for a moment. I can't ever again. I'm insane on a level I can barely think of."

Naruto focused a bit inwardly. '_Sorry Kurama, I did get a little snippy with you. But I want this; give me this at least… please…"_

'_**You are making a mistake Naruto. But I will give you what you desire. But when we are trapped once more, I will not help you until you have understood the full extent of your sins.'**_

Naruto sighed a bit, feeling Kurama's presence slip away. He could still smell Hinata's scent, and it soothed the beast he had become.

Hinata sat beside Naruto on the couch and she touched his chest with her hand. "I want to stay here... if you'll let me." Those cerulean blue eyes opened and he looked at Hinata for a while before nodding and watching as she stood up and went over to the mantle, something he had done long ago as well. "Naruto-kun, why are a few of these faced down?"

"Ero-Sennin said they were his greatest regrets in the world. I never looked at them, instead choosing not to know what that great man regretted." Naruto stood up and walked beside her for a second. He looked at the face down picture he had almost looked upon so long ago.

Naruto touched it and pulled it off the mantle before turning it over. He stared down at the picture and felt something clench inside of him. It was a younger Jiraiya, holding a small blonde bundle, with tears streaming down from his face. The blonde bundle also had three whisker like marks on each cheek. Naruto realized why this picture was face down.

Jiraiya couldn't bear to look upon it, knowing what he had given up.

Hinata watched as the blonde's eyes misted no doubt as much as he would cry over anything anymore. His tears had run out long ago. She wished she could soothe that pain for him. She gently took the picture from his hands and set it on the mantle and slipped into his arms. "Let's go to sleep Naruto-kun." She whispered.

Naruto barely heard her words but nodded and walked with her to the master bedroom. It was funny, this house had been his father's first… then his 'Master's', though to be fair Jiraiya never wanted to be called Master like most Sensei would require towards their apprentices. Naruto had been thankful for that; they were too informal with one another. Now though, now the house was his. Naruto stripped off his shirt and his pants, despite having put them on not that long ago. He did toss them over onto the vanity though, so he knew they were still clean.

Hinata bit her lip and suppressed her sexual desires at seeing the blonde in a pair of boxers. The orange was a bit funny, but her man was certainly ripped to a delectable level. She then paused a bit, realizing she was going to have to strip as well. She steeled her resolve, she wouldn't hesitate around Naruto. Hinata reached down and removed her mesh armored shirt. She had gotten tired of fishnet chafing her chest, so went to Hotaru's Threads to get something protective, supportive, and soft on her skin.

Next thing Naruto knew was he was hit by the strong scent of Lavenders and Vanilla, his head pushed forward by something with some weight to it. He reached up on his head and pulled Hinata's shirt from his head, her scent heavy on it. He then turned, just in time to catch her black pants in his arms.

Hinata was blushing, and she knew she had nothing bad to hide of her body, but she always thought she was too pale, too curvy, and she thought that Naruto might not like that she had a few scars on her body as well when things got too rough during training or missions. She looked down a bit, almost afraid.

Naruto lowered the pants and stared. Hinata was gorgeous in his eyes. Her skin, while pale, did have a healthy color to it. Her large breasts were supported by a black bra built for support rather than be aesthetically pleasing. Naruto's eyes roamed down along her stomach, light scars over her pale flesh, no doubt from training given the lack of depth to them. He made a mental note to also stomp Kiba into the ground for hurting her like that. His eyes moved to her wide hips, and he looked over the black boy shorts on her hips. Again, he noticed they were more for comfort and ease of mobility, flexibility, etc. than be pleasing to the eyes. Naruto noticed a few scars along her arms, and even a few on her thighs, none were as deep as the ones on his body, and especially the circular scars on both shoulders the size of a fist. No, hers looked to be cuts from kunai, swords, knives, daggers, or claws. He would get the full story some other time.

'I-I understand if... If I'm hideous Naruto-kun…" she whispered in a low tone, her hands subconsciously finding one another in front of her stomach and she looked so worried.

She wouldn't be able to stand it if Naruto thought she was ugly, too scarred for his tastes.

"Hinata, you're gorgeous." Naruto told her strongly and empathetically He was pleased to see the hope return to her eyes, the pale lavender eyes that he had longed to see look at him with nothing but happiness. Naruto stepped forward, to Hinata and he placed his hands on her hips, watching her press her hands against his scarred chest. "I just hope I'm not too ugly for you." He told her. "I mean, Kami I'm scarred up over eight times the amount that you are." He told her.

Hinata shook her head a bit and leaned up, kissing the blonde's cheek. "You're quite handsome Naruto-kun; you look like a fierce protector. Each and every scar you have adds to the fact you are willing to get your hands dirty to protect someone and willing to put your body on the line to protect your precious people and to me that is the most beautiful thing I've seen on a long time. It's why I never cared much for pretty boys like Sasuke-san had been."

Naruto snorted at that. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Sasuke never really had that many scars, even when we fought last."

"Speaking of which..." Hinata said and kissed the long horizontal scar on the blonde's chest. "This one is new."

Naruto shrugged a bit. "Sasuke was good, a good fight to have had. But he still lost.' He said simply

Hinata's Byakugan flashed on for a second and she gasped. "Naruto-kun! The cut damaged some of the ribs, even cut through them. Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Hinata admonished.

"Last time I was in a hospital, I ended up with having Kurama fuck with my head bringing forth my need for violence and blood." Naruto said flatly. "I'm not sitting another week in a bed just to see what Kurama would have in store for me this time." He said simply and shook his head. "No thank you."

Hinata shook her head at his words. "Fine, Tsunade-sama trained me in medical procedures as well." Hinata pushed the blonde onto the bed and actually straddled his waist, much to his surprise. She then leveled him with a slight glare. "I'm your personal medic from now on, you will tell me when you are hurt from now on, and I don't care if you don't like it." She told him before activating a Medical Technique. Her glowing green palms pressed into his chest, and her Byakugan was focused intently.

Naruto looked up at the woman. Part of him said to throw her off, to get her off his lap, part of him said to take advantage of the position she put herself in. Damn, he was even more messed up than he thought. He inhaled and settled back, letting Hinata repair the damage done to his ribs. It was slightly painful, as higher level Medical Techniques were. Still, it felt nice… to have her touching his chest and tending to him. His prankster side also reared its head a bit He hadn't had that side of him in years. "So… Are you going to wear a naughty nurse outfit next time you heal me?" he asked. He also had a slight hopeful tone in his voice.

Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit before leaning down and laying on top of the blonde when she was done. "Hush you. I'm still upset you won't get proper medical treatment."

"I don't have to now; you're offering it to me so I don't have to go to the hospital anymore."

Hinata shook her head again and smacked him lightly on the chest. "You're incorrigible." She said

Naruto shrugged a bit. "Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin never really went to the hospital, even when we got back from Wave and Kakashi had suffered a case of severe chakra depletion. Ero-Sennin got damaged by Tsunade-Baa-chan, and then the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto of course also caused him to be a bit more fucked up. I was practically taught not to go to the hospital by my two Sensei."

Hinata shook her head a bit and set her head on Naruto's chest. "Fine, fine, you win. I'll be your personal at home medic." She said and smiled a bit suddenly. "Just means I have to stay here."

Naruto smiled a bit, finding himself liking that idea. "Yeah, you will." He said and slid his calloused hand up and down her spine, watching her arch a bit.

She then rolled off of his chest. "It's not particularly comfortable to sleep on my stomach." She said and pressed up against his side a bit, putting her head on his shoulder.

"It won't be comfortable for me to have you sleeping with your head on my shoulder." He said watching her. He wasn't looking forward to waking up with his arm tweaked and aching for hours.

"Don't worry." Hinata kissed his shoulder. "I can release the tension in the muscles around the joint using the Jyuuken, so you should be fine to sleep on like this."

Naruto didn't argue, knowing he wouldn't win. Instead, he looked her over for a bit before laying his head back and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning, Hinata awoke by herself, and she looked around for a moment with her eyes normal as she searched for the blonde. When she didn't hear the shower running or see the blonde in the room at all, she activated the Byakugan. She gasped a bit.

Naruto was on top of the roof and his chakra levels were even greater than normal, but calmed down to such an extent that even with his blood thirst that every little thing in nature felt, birds were on his shoulders and his hands. His eyes were closed but occasionally he would send out a pulse of chakra, and it seemed to flow outwards in a massive radius that went far beyond the scope of her Byakugan's vision. There was such power, and then that pulse came back, almost like it was sonar being used.

Hinata moved and got dressed, pulling one of Naruto's jackets around her shoulder before she headed up onto the rooftop. It was rather chilly out, being the early morning. Yet the blonde was sitting shirtless. No doubt she was hit with the next pulse, and Naruto could see her.

She watched as his eyes opened and they had a horizontal bar for the pupil, and yellow irises. She wondered if it was a Kekkei Genkai. "Naruto-kun?" she asked wondering

"Sage Mode." Naruto explained his voice calm and his blood lust no longer present at the time. "I trained extensively with the toads, sending Shadow Clones to learn this technique. Ero-Sennin was also a Sage; he was The Toad Sage for a while. But when he died, it was up to me to become the Toad Sage. I doubt I'll ever be as great as Ero-Sennin, but I will do what I can for his memory. It allows me to become one with nature, talking is about as far as I can move outside of breathing while in this state. Granted, I can move about and fight, but then the Natural Chakra that powers Sage Mode begins to be released, making me unable to keep Sage Mode up."

Hinata nodded softly, understanding. She had done a little research into the Sage Arts for possible use in the Medical Field. Unfortunately it seemed Summoned Animals were the only ones with the ability to teach it, and she never had a contract. "What's with the pulse of the Chakra?" she asked

"Think of it as a communications system." Naruto said as he launched out another pulse. "All over the Elemental Nations, Toads trained in the Sage Arts by my teachers are attuned with Nature, pulsing their chakra out repeatedly. They act as a sort of… relay tower and signal booster. I have two more targets to find." Naruto paused a bit, and suddenly that large radial pulse of chakra was launched out in a straight line.

"Did you find one?" Hinata asked, thinking of that blast of chakra launching along a communication line of sort, bouncing off the toads.

Naruto was hit with a return blast ten minutes later and he stood up. "Chakra travels faster than even my father's Flying Thunder God Technique. That toad is as far out as he possibly can be." He said and headed inside. "But he found Uchiha Madara, standing over a cliff top."

Naruto began to pack storage scrolls of stuff and Hinata bit her lip a little bit. "I'm coming with." She said suddenly and Naruto turned to look at her. "I'm coming with you, you have little ability to counter Genjutsu Naruto-kun, and I can also track his movements better than you'll be able to." She wasn't going to argue the blonde into not going, into following Inoichi's recommendation. She knew the blonde was going, and so was she.

Naruto debated for a moment before nodding and getting dressed in a black skin tight shirt and a set of ANBU pants. He put on a pair of boots also before grabbing his Kusarigama. "We're making a stop somewhere that Tsunade-Baa-Chan told me about before she died." Naruto said and headed off out of the village, Hinata following closely behind.

They came to a ruined stone building. Its roof was barely held together and the building was crumbling. Naruto bowed his head almost in reverence before heading inside. He came out moments later with a scroll that he was tucking away. "It's the Uzumaki Clan Compound." Naruto said as he began to walk, and Hinata's eyes widened. "I'll see to it that it's rebuilt someday, but right now I need to move."

They both began to run, as hard and fast as they could push themselves to go. Hinata felt a small thrill in her chest, knowing she was going to be helping the blonde fight. She steadied her breathing a bit, trying to calm her heart. It wasn't going to be easy, and it wasn't going to be fun.

As they got closer in the week, Hinata noticed they were racing towards the remains of Iwa, Madara and Obito had split the Zetsu army and hit both Iwa and Kiri in two pronged attack. Konoha and Kumo were going to be next, but Obito and Madara started to argue for some reason.

So the Zetsu army was directed at Kumo first.

They raced over the hills and mountains, Naruto proving to have good instincts on where to go and the fastest route possible. Soon they even left Iwa behind them. They went through uncivilized parts of nature, and Hinata could swear she heard the croaking of toads and Naruto seemed to respond to the sounds.

It took two weeks, but they found Madara overlooking a massively deep ravine, Hinata's Byakugan couldn't even see the bottom of the chasm. Naruto stepped forward, his Kusarigama unsealed and in his hands. Hinata walked beside him.

"This place… Anything that enters it will never be seen again, or so the stories go." Madara said in that monotone voice.

Naruto's hand twitched a little bit. He wished he had a seal tag for the man. But a few things stopped that. One, Madara had the Rinnegan, something Naruto wasn't sure how it would seal. Two, the things took atrociously long times to make. Three, Naruto had never felt Madara's chakra really.

Madara turned to look at the two. "I find this place fitting, the name of this place escapes me but its name means The End of the World. It was here that I found the Kyuubi so long ago before I went to fight Hashirama. If I defeat you here, the End of the World will begin,"

Naruto began to swing the Kusarigama around a bit before launching the wind blade at Madara. The Uchiha founder dodged to the right, flying through a set of hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Whereas Itachi's had been a solid B-rank, possible A-rank with his mastery of the Fire Ninjutsu, Madara's was purely an A-Rank. The ball was massive and burned blue like propane was being used to fuel it.

"Below us!" Hinata called out, leaping away with Naruto as two roots sprouted and tried to pierce through the two Shinobi.

Naruto kicked the Madara that chased after him before ducking under a swing and using the blade of his Kusarigama, enhanced with wind chakra, to cut through him in a flash. Naruto was faster than he had shown to be for a while. Naruto was disappointed at seeing the wood, but when a set of hands grabbed his ankles, he drove his hand into the ground and ripped Madara out instead, cutting through another Wood Clone

Hinata dodged and weaved through the attacks by the Madara attacking her. She couldn't get a proper attack in, but was proving quite capable of dodging. She could see how the clones were all moving towards Naruto, trying to slow him down. He only seemed to get faster though, faster and stronger.

Hinata realized why. All the seals on his body, they were slowly being turned off. She had no idea what sort of things the blonde had inscribed into his body, but his speed was picking up dramatically and his strength was rivaling Tsunade at her very best.

Naruto let out a roar of fury as he kicked, punched, slashed, and did everything he could to fight off the Madara Wood clones. Naruto snapped one's neck, caught a punch and drove his fist into the wood clone's elbow. He spun one across his back and grabbed the clone before twisting its back, snapping its spine.

Madara regarded the blonde with the Kyuubi for a moment before stepping forward. "It seems I will have to deal with you myself. Wood clones are like Shadow Clones, not as strong as the original."

Hinata ducked under the strike from the Wood Clone of Madara and drove her palm into its forehead, destroying its 'brain'. Hinata calmed her racing heart as she stayed at the ready, wanting to fight beside Naruto during this battle.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" Madara shouted, blowing out a massive dragon of fire, easily an S-Ranked attack to start things off with.

Naruto threw out eight sealing tags and from them eight Dragons of water rushed out. It looked like the Yamata no Orochi attacking the fire attack, and Hinata watched as the two collided, a massive amount of steam being built from the attack.

"Summoning: Kyuubi!" Hinata's eyes widened at the sound of Naruto yell of pain and she tried to locate both men.

Madara did nothing to show his irritation at being unable to summon the Kyuubi from the blonde. Oh well, it didn't hurt the plan over all. "Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowing Trees." He intoned and put his hands to the ground. A massive amount of trees began to spring out from the ground, releasing their spores.

Naruto cursed a bit and summoned a clone. They spun up a Rasenshuriken, the vortex of air sucking in the spores and pollen before he threw it at the trees, making it explode as he had a bit of time to throw out several fire tags to burn the trees, the mist getting weaker and thinner because of their actions.

Madara looked to the blonde Jinchuuriki. The power behind the one Jutsu the blonde had used was quite powerful. Madara's Rinnegan eyes went to the girl. "Banshō Ten'in. " Madara held her up and at arm's length. "A Hyuuga… interesting." He said as she struggled, before he tossed her over the cliff behind him. There was nothing to grab, nothing to catch herself on, she would just… fall.

Time seemed to slow for Naruto as he watched Hinata get tossed over the cliff. "Hinata!" he roared out, Kurama's power flaring to life along Naruto's skin. Naruto lashed out with the weight of the Kusarigama at Madara, the weapon streaking through the air and glowing red hot from the friction as it exploded through Madara's heart, or where it would be had he not been an Edo-Tensei revival.

Naruto then dashed towards the edge of the cliff re-activating all the weighted seals on his body, making it that much heavier. He leapt off the edge of the cliff and held his hands out in front of him, Wind Chakra laced along his arms and he made a sort of cross out of it, a curved cross that covered over his shoulders and over his head.

He had no wind resistance and he dropped, speeding into the ravine after Hinata.

Hinata tumbled and twisted, trying to orient herself. She had heard Naruto's baleful cry of fury of her name and she closed her eyes a bit. She remembered the words of Madara, about how nothing was ever seen from again once sent into the ravine.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun..." she whispered into the wind, a few tears sliding from her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she would drop for, she had no idea how much it would hurt when she hit the ground, but as a Shinobi, she did not fear death.

No… she feared what Naruto would do without someone there to ground him, to keep his sanity in check.

She could almost smell his cinnamon scent once more.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled out as he approached the woman he had dove in after, she was in sight and she was getting closer and closer. He couldn't see the end in sight, but he would meet it head on. He cut the wind chakra to his body and slowed up considerably, but he lowered his arms to his sides and kept going.

Hinata turned, hearing Naruto and her eyes widened at the sight of the blonde chasing her almost into the depths of hell itself. He caught her about the waist and she saw a look of pure determination on his face, of pure relief. She clung tight to his chest, she wouldn't let go, not for a second.

"I smell water up ahead." Naruto said and moved them so he would enter feet first, deadly to most people, even if they were a Jinchuuriki. But Naruto wasn't most people. He sent a clone ahead, racing forward using the wind chakra to slice away any wind resistance.

Naruto got the memories back from the clone in moments, and created a second and third, each pushing forward. The water was deep, he got that much, but it was a river. "Hang on!" he yelled out as the water came to sight and they plunged in.

The two twisted and turned, rushed down the river, surfacing as they could because they couldn't orient themselves properly to use the water walking technique. Pain laced through Naruto's body, and he knew something was injured, but he hoped that by him entering first with his clones breaking the water tension would allow for Hinata to escape relatively unscathed. Naruto hit a rock with his back, and then his head, and then his leg and the pain doubled.

Naruto didn't know how deep they were inside the ravine, but he knew one thing.

All rivers led to still water.

It seemed like hours that they twisted in the water, this way and that, but as it slowed, Hinata quickly assessed the situation and found the blonde before beginning to get him out of the water. They both surfaced and coughed a bit as they inhaled deeply, and Hinata noticed Naruto treading the water a bit, but he wasn't quite able to float. She didn't mind though, she would swim for them both. She noticed what looked to be an island and she swam towards it, Naruto helping as best as he could. She didn't mind the fact that he wasn't particularly able to really help, but she would find out what was wrong with her love interest once they reached relatively dry land.

Once on the land, they hobbled forward into the island. Once they were settled down, Hinata checked with her Byakugan to see that the island was well within her range of focus. It wasn't much really, small but a dry land mass for them to get everything situated. She then focused on Naruto and gasped as she saw his knee dislocated and his ankle much the same.

Naruto gritted his teeth and took his knee between both hands and gave a sharp twist, and with a sickening snap it popped back into place. He then grabbed his ankle and did the same, growling as he did. Both hurt like hell, and the throbbing pain told him that he did it as correctly as he could.

"I could have reset them Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to the blonde before shivering a bit. It was cold, and the winds only made her soaked figure colder.

Naruto glanced to Hinata before he stood up and hobbled a bit, his leg still bothering him. "No time, we need to get back. I don't know if I can find him again if he escapes." He said.

Hinata stood up and went after the blonde. "Naruto-kun, please, we need to rest. A few hours are all we need." Hinata said moving after her love interest.

Naruto spun and looked at her, "In a few hours he could leave from where he was. We got lucky, but we can't always count on luck." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly before she walked up and turned him around, his eyes showing his surprise before she smacked him. "You need to rest. Let your leg heal before you fight him again." She said with a bit of steel in her voice. "So either you rest, or I will make you rest."

A tic worked in Naruto's jaw a bit. She honestly thought that she could make him rest. Naruto leaned in a bit. "Then make me Hinata." He said almost challengingly.

Hinata struck faster than he was expecting, and disabled all his major joints. His knees buckled, and his arms fell limp as his hips also dropped. Eight straight, quick shots and he was done. Then again, he had let it happen. Only she would ever be able to injure him. A tic worked in his jaw even more; he hadn't expected her to actually disable him.

Hinata's features softened a bit. "If I let you get up, will you please actually rest for a few hours? Five at the most?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto sighed, realizing he was making her worry needlessly. He did need the rest, and his own genetics would take away the soreness. Plus, he might have torn something important unsealing all the seals the way he did and then resealing them to jump after Hinata. "Four hours." He said softly.

Hinata nodded softly and bent down, unsealing the blonde's position. "We need a fire Naruto-kun, think you can help me out?"

Naruto touched his equipment pouch and pulled out his sealing tags and cursed. All of them were soaked, and he didn't bring his supplies to make more. He threw the wet paper in the sand before standing up. He went ahead and went deeper into the island, not much really but enough that the sand was dry. He began to carve into the sand the symbol for fire.

He then stood up and concentrated, his Kusarigama coming to his hand by way of summoning seal etched into his palm. Naruto then used the blade to cut open his arm spilling the blood onto the sand and squeezing his hand to make sure it pumped. He poured his chakra into the blood, slowly filling the carved out seal. It was likely the dumbest method ever used, but viable.

Naruto then stepped back and wrapped his arm, stinging as the salt water touched the wound. Oh yeah, it hurt like a bitch. Naruto then activated the seal, his blood setting fire to the sand. He then sent out five clones to gather some debris such as drift wood and sea weed to act as fuel for the fire. They grabbed what they thought would be enough and then grabbed three times that amount.

Hinata watched all of it happen and shivered again. She glanced around before she sighed and stepped closer to the fire, surprising the blonde.

Naruto's eyes were drawn to Hinata as she unzipped the jacket and laid it on the ground before peeling off her wet t-shirt. It was laid beside the jacket before she unhooked her bra. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the dark areola, capped with the dark pink nipples that he ached to taste. They were hard from the water and the cold air. Naruto turned away, almost growling. She had to get out of the wet clothes, but damn it did she have to do it in front of him like that?

Naruto glanced over his shoulder hearing the fabric shift. She was peeling her pants off and Naruto grit his teeth a bit. She bent over at the waist to push them down her hips, and it stuck her rear out in a way that made him ache. His mind was arguing with each other, one side wanting her to strip all the way, the other not wanting her to. She was killing him!

Hinata bit her lip a little bit, her Byakugan was activated and she could see the pulse of her Naruto shoot through the roof when he had watched her. She had an idea to keep him there long enough for him to heal. Despite what he thought, he was in a lot worse shape than he thought he was. She could see torn ligaments, fractured bones, tore muscles. He probably didn't feel any of it at all.

Hinata moved closer and slid her arms around his waist before leaning against his back a bit, her breasts pressed into his spine. She leaned up a bit, making her breasts rub upwards against his back. "Let's get you out of those clothes." She whispered before moving him over to a worn looking rock. She set him down and unzipped his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it over towards the fire, making sure it didn't land in the fire.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked a little confused as to what she was doing.

Hinata flashed him a smile before she reached down and pulled off his shirt, leaning in and kissing his hard abs as she peeled the shirt off, kissing up after the exposing flesh. She removed it from his head, but it got stuck on his nose a bit. Hinata paused a bit and leaned in, kissing him on the lips firmly and pressing her breasts against his chest. She let out a sigh feeling his hot skin against her hard and could nipples.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss and his shirt was soon over by the red jacket. "If you start this fire Hinata, I won't be able to calm it this time." He said

Hinata smiled up to him. "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said and began to kiss down his neck and she boldly nipped his shoulder on the collar bone. She kissed down his pectoral and swirled her tongue over his nipple, teasing him to shiver. She was glad he was responsive. She kissed down his body, along his abs again and she looked up to him, her Byakugan turned off to make her seem all that more innocent looking.

Her mouth moved over to the button and clumsily, she opened it with her mouth. It was impressive, but clumsily. She then pulled his pants down, easing them over the black boxers, and she saw her love interest was well endowed. Something that made her blush brightly. She realized that Tsunade's theory on Chakra levels determining endowment to be accurate, at least for males. She had used her eyes to help in medical procedures to make sure everything inside was working properly and she had seen her share of men down there.

But she had only ever wanted to touch Naruto there.

Naruto hissed a bit in desire as she stood up, and his throbbing erection actually was painful. She turned her back to him for a second before she bent over, glancing over her shoulder as she peeled down her underwear, revealing her nude and curvaceous figure to him for the first time.

Naruto wanted to pull her close and drive into her, over and over again, but he restrained himself, as much as possible at least.

Naruto sucked air in between his teeth as Hinata sat down in his lap, pressing her round derriere into his groin, rubbing back and forth as she kissed the blonde over her shoulder. Naruto's hands moved and slid over Hinata's thighs. She had his attention and he forgot everything else. Madara who?

Hinata was wet, and her body ached with a need and a fire burned in her core for the blonde. She grabbed his wrist and moved it from her thigh to between her legs. She moaned at contact, the rough callouses brushing the sensitive lips of her womanhood. "Oh Kami…" she whispered, her back arching as she was uninitiated to the sensations the blonde's fingers were giving. She could feel the deep rumble chuckle before he sank a finger inside of her. His fingers were so long; they reached deeper than even her longest finger and filled her out more. Two fingers pressed in and Hinata squirmed in his lap, getting Naruto to moan out.

Naruto didn't feel any barrier inside of her with his fingers, but the fact didn't bother him. He knew many Kunoichi had their hymen broken during training, or they broke it themselves. It was rare to find a serious Kunoichi that still had it. Naruto pulled from Hinata's lips and watched her stand up.

Hinata turned around slowly and breathed out, panting a bit. She felt a little conscious as Naruto's eyes roamed over her body. A part of her was worried about the small patch of hair above her entrance, but he didn't seem bothered by it. She slowly reached down and grabbed the hem of the black boxers that Naruto wore and she began to ease them down as he stood up. She lowered to her knees at the same time and gasped a little bit, seeing the size of his length.

He was long and thick, and she had no doubt he would fill her and stretch her in a way her two fingers had never done before. She was excited to think about it, but she also knew she had to get him lubricated. He was just too big to take without it. Hinata brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned her head in, licking along the crown of Naruto's size.

Naruto gave a low moan of pleasure as she felt her tongue slide along his sensitive body. The few times he had sent a clone out to do something, to sate his lust during prison, Naruto had never, not a single time, got oral sex. There was one simple reason to it: he lacked control. Not over himself, no, but over the situation. A simple quick bite and his organ would be bitten off. While that wouldn't come back to him because it was a clone he sent out, but the thought process was still the same with the clone.

He was putting a lot of faith in Hinata, more so than she would realize as she tickled the sides of his length with her tongue. His moan was loud as he felt her mouth move over the tip and she pushed him towards the back of her mouth. It felt great really.

Hinata paused as the blonde moved into her mouth and the tip brushed against the entrance to her throat. She pulled off of him and gagged a little, stroking him and coating him more in her saliva. Hinata looked up to the blonde, "This will do well." She said and helped him lay down in the sand. It was going to be uncomfortable for them both, but they wanted it too much.

Naruto felt the coarse sand. That wasn't going to work. He sat up and grabbed a scroll with a water proofing seal on it. His combat tags didn't have them, but his scrolls did. He unraveled them and unsealed a bed roll, laying it down on the ground. He rolled over to lay on it once more and looked up to Hinata

Hinata smiled a bit seeing Naruto offer her a thumb up. She straddled his waist and moved her hand between her legs. She rubbed Naruto's length against her entrance; her breath hitched a bit as she was rubbed in a sensitive area. She then slowly slid down, wincing a bit as she felt him stretch her out. He was bigger than anything she had ever had before, it hurt a bit.

Naruto slid his hands along Hinata's thighs and up to her breasts, squeezing them a bit before he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, teasing her. He let her take her time in sliding down his length, but he teased her body to lessen the pain she no doubt felt in her body.

Hinata was grateful for the blonde's actions and she soon began to move up and down on him. Her hands were placed on his abdomen as she did so, and her breath hitched in her throat for a moment as the blonde rubbed against a sensitive spot inside of her. It felt wonderful to her, better than wonderful even.

Naruto rolled his hips up into Hinata's body and their eyes locked together, and he instead too one of her hands in his own, interlacing their fingers together. Naruto's breath was caught in his throat as he saw the love in her eyes. He wasn't sure what would change between them, doing this, but he was sure that something would change.

Hinata began to bounce up and down on the blonde a little more, a little faster feeling him brush so deep inside of her. Her eyes fell closed and she panted a bit. She could feel her orgasm building, the sensation was so glorious. She stroked a certain spot along the blonde's abdomen. With her Byakugan training and medical training, she could make him achieve a release whenever she wanted and she wouldn't leave her blonde without one. The one she was building to would take everything out of her.

Naruto noticed Hinata's breathing getting more and more labored and sat up a bit. He kissed her on the lips and slid his arms around her waist, her arms going around his neck as they kissed and he thrust into her body faster. She was a beautiful woman and he was damned lucky to have her. He pulled away from her lips and kissed at her neck, stimulating her flesh with his touch.

Hinata was panting more and more as the blonde thrust into her body. She lowered her arms to his hips and rubbed his thighs as she bounced against his thrusts some and she bit her lip, looking into his eyes. "Inside Naruto-kun, I want it all inside of me." Hinata whispered and kissed the blonde. "I want to be the mother of your children, if you will be the father of mine."

Naruto was touched to be asked to be the father of her children, and he nodded. No words were needed, Hinata would know that. He kissed her again on the lips, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing her.

Hinata gave a loud moan of pleasure as she finally was unable to take it and she had her orgasm. She barely was able to tap the four spots along the blonde's legs and abdomen to make him release and she heard him grunt and flood her system with his seed.

Naruto's eyes were in a haze. It had felt like he had been halfway to his orgasm and then Hinata had her own orgasm, and he was suddenly releasing inside of her. He was confused but as they laid back on the bed roll, Hinata still kissing him, Naruto just went with it. His body was exhausted now.

Hinata pulled back and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry I did that Naruto-kun." She said and turned to lay at his side, cuddled up to him. "Given all the fighting, the swimming, my body is just so tired… I want this, and I want more, but it's an exhausting act. I would only be able to go one round before being near useless for you.' She told him and kissed him again on the lips.

Naruto nodded a bit, so she had forced him to an orgasm. It was… it was a little upsetting, but he supposed he could see her reasoning behind it. "Why don't you get some sleep Hinata? I'll keep watch and make sure to rest." He told her.

Hinata nodded and curled up to the blonde more, using his body heat to keep warm.

Hours later, Naruto was still awake, resting on the bedroll. He knew he had agreed to only five hours, which had passed, but he wasn't going to wake Hinata until she was ready to awake. He touched a scroll beside the bed and unsealed something.

He held it up to the moonlight and stared at the blank white mask. On the mask there were no eyes, no mouth, and no nose, nothing that would give a general idea of what it was meant to be. But Naruto knew exactly what it was.

It was the Dead Man's Copy Mask.

It was an expressly forbidden mask of the Uzumaki Clan, only to be used in extreme emergency cases and only by the stoutest of minds. The scrolls that had mentioned the mask said that all of the cases, the wearer was granted extraordinary power, but was driven insane in the end.

Naruto wondered how his own fractured sanity would stand to the powers of the mask. All he had to do was write a name in blood on the mask…

Naruto waited until the morning, when Hinata woke of her own volition. He had already placed the mask away and soon he packed everything up, getting dressed in the clothes. Hinata used her chakra to remove the sand from their clothes so they wouldn't have that scratchy feeling.

Naruto summoned a toad and had them reverse summon them back to the mountain before they were reverse summoned back to the location of one of his sentries. Naruto had Hinata stay back as he went to go face Madara once more.

Naruto stood at Madara's back for a time, staring at the oldest Uchiha. When the man finally turned around Naruto watched the man's passive face as he quirked an eyebrow, as though asking the blonde what he thought he could do.

Naruto pulled out the Dead Man's Copy Mask and cut his thumb. He wrote in Kanji a simple name. '_Senju Hashirama'_ Then, Naruto held up the mask to Madara, watching the man's eyes fill with recognition.

"You would use that mask against me?" Madara asked almost amused. "Someone as insane as you are?"

Naruto chuckled softly. "Perhaps that is what it takes… insanity." He said and slipped the mask on his face, the simple rope cord barely keeping it on his head. Naruto then pulsed his chakra into the mask, making it fuse to his face.

He let out an inhuman scream of agony and fell to his knees, clutching at the mask and almost trying to pull it off as he thrashed and power swept up around him. Madara stood back, wanting to see the outcome. A blinding white light engulfed the blonde, and not even the Rinnegan could pierce it.

As the light faded away, a large figure was seen crouched on the ground. The figure had dark skin and his black hair was pulled back from his face, the dark eyes seemed to bore holes into Madara. Dark red armor was worn over a black suit. Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage was amongst the world of the living once more.

End

A/N: Well… this chapter was fun. Short lemon for those that like those, I might write another one later on.

How many of you honestly expected me to kill Madara off this chapter? Seriously, I want to know.

Since we don't know what all the masks at the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Temple, I decided to make that one up.

As for Naruto… well you'll find out what happened to him next chapter.

Anyways,

Read, Enjoy, Review

Or

Read, don't Enjoy, don't review.


	5. Chapter 5: Obito

Chapter 5: Obito

Madara stood across from Hashirama, staring at his long-time rival with a passive look on his face. How many decades had it been since he last seen the Shodai Hokage? How many years had it been since the only man to push him to his limits stared at him with those brown eyes?

Hashirama cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders a bit. He cracked his neck and began to walk forward towards Madara slowly. He could feel Natural Energy rolling through his body from the blonde Sage he had inhabited. He paused within arm's reach of Madara and continued to collect the Natural Energy.

"Hashirama," Madara began calmly. "It's been a long time."

"That it has, Madara; that it has." Hashirama said much more subdued more than usual.

Madara looked to the Senju. The Uzumaki had chosen well in whom to bring back to battle him with using the Dead Man's Copy Mask.

The Dead Man's Copy Mask allowed the wearer to pick an individual. Their body would play host to that individual so long as they were of comparable build and chakra levels. A Genin with Genin reserves using the mask would not be able to summon a Kage level Shinobi like Hashirama. It spoke volumes of Naruto's reserves given who he was able to summon.

Hashirama would be in the prime of his abilities and he'd be able to use the Mokuton just fine as well.

But the Mask came at a cost, a hefty cost. Both personalities were fragmented and a slice of the other's personality was spliced into one another. It usually caused identity crises when the wearer was finished with the mask.

In the case of Hashirama and Naruto, it would likely make Hashirama a little more subdued. Naruto didn't come off as a hyperactive goofball anymore. No, he seemed calm and collected, even insane, which meant that was likely spliced into Hashirama.

The mask was so badly forbidden, Madara was amazed the Uzumaki had dared to use it. Of course, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Hashirama stared at his long-time friend and rival and sighed. "What happened between us Madara? We founded a village together where we could end the constant rivalry and hate between the Senju and the Uchiha."

"Izuna happened." Madara said, having never forgotten about his brother who gave up his eyes and then went off to fight even while blind. He hadn't cared about the seat of the Hokage, not compared to his younger brother Izuna.

Hashirama sighed once more. "I'm sorry Madara; you know I can never truly express how sorry I am." He said.

"I know." Madara said before turning to overlook the cliff once more, thinking for a moment. "Last I had heard you had been sealed inside the belly of the Shinigami."

"I still am." Hashirama said. "However, the Dead Man's Copy Mask is a truly unique artifact. It bends the laws of nature more so than any other artifact out there. Uzumaki Naruto could have called upon the Sage of Six Paths if he knew his name."

Madara nodded once more. He turned back to face Hashirama. "Will you give me the Kyuubi no Yoko?" he asked.

Hashirama shook his head. "No, I won't. You should know better than to even ask." Hashirama held his hand out to Madara. "Let us have a handshake for old time's sake."

Madara looked to the offered hand and took it in his own, gripping it firmly. He felt Hashirama's hand tighten around his own for a moment before his eyes widened slightly.

Hashirama was pumping chakra into his body.

Hashirama stared into Madara's eyes as he tried to pull his hand away but the hand had turned into solid wood, with the wood slowly growing up along Madara's arm. "You were smart, using my cells to supplement your body." Hashirama said. "I was the best, and brightest, to have ever used the Mokuton. No one will be able to surpass me. But you are still an Edo-Tensei revival. Your sacrifice was one of your Zetsu clones, made from my cells."

Madara tried to tug away, even moved his hand to pull at his hand. If he could just get Hashirama to relinquish his hand he could make his hand go back to normal.

"I can step into a tree, the hardened wood forming around me like water. But I must put the cells of the tree back when I leave the tree." Hashirama said. "I do this by originally matching my cells to the tree before I enter it, and when I leave it my body recognizes the tree as an extension of myself allowing me to harden the wood back to normal. Because it is my cells that make up your revived body, because it is my cells in your body, I am simply commanding them to harden." Hashirama said Madara's entire arm became wooden.

"Shinra Tensei!" Madara roared out, trying to use his Rinnegan eyes, only for nothing to happen. "Shinra Tensei!" he tried again.

Nothing.

"I've already disrupted the chakra coils in your eyes." Hashirama said as he continued to pump his chakra into Madara. "I am sorry my old friend, but this will be your tomb. Your soul will forever be encased in the wood I have created. It will never decay, it will never burn."

Madara drew his free hand back, he was unable to relinquish his own grip on Hashirama's hand and so he was stuck connected to Hashirama. He drove an elbow into Hashirama's jaw, twice before Hashirama caught his arm and began to process on both sides.

Hashirama continued to look into Madara's eyes which had turned back to their onyx color due to lack of chakra. "By now your feet have grown into roots, burying deep into the ground. You shall never leave this place; you will be an eternal monument to your sins and my power."

Madara screamed in rage and frustration, his face contorting before he finally fully became a wooden statue, forever frozen in time due to the powers of the Shodai Hokage, the only man to have ever beaten Madara.

Hashirama released his friend's hands and looked to Madara. "I'm sorry, may you find peace." He said as he slipped his hands out of Madara's grip. It took some work, and he ended up cutting his hands a bit but he pulled it off.

Hashirama then turned and began to walk away. He was aware of the meeting that Naruto was currently in and wasn't going to release the power of the Mask just yet. Let Naruto talk, he would make sure when he awoke he was with the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata had been waiting for Naruto to come back, keeping her eyes sharp as she sat on a rock. A figure came into her vision and she paused and gasped a little bit at the chakra reserves. They were as massive as Naruto's, yet the chakra signature was definitely neither Madara's nor Naruto's.

She got up into a fighting stance, waiting carefully. If it was necessary, she would fight whoever was coming. If necessary, fight to her dying breath even.

Who she saw surprised her more than when she learned Naruto had killed the Civilian Council.

"S-Shodai-sama," she said surprised to see the red armored figure of the First and Founding Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

He offered a wry smile and shook his head. "Naruto-kun is a very lucky man." He said and moved to sit on another rock.

"B-But, how are you alive?" Hinata asked. If he was alive, why was he not in Konoha? "You were seen fighting Sandaime-sama during the Oto-Suna invasion 18 years ago. You were an Edo-Tensei revival!"

Hashirama chuckled and nodded. "You're right." He said looking to the Hyuuga girl. "Your Naruto-kun is a very stubborn, very much crazy individual."

Hinata bit her lip, instantly worried about the blonde boy. "What do you mean?"

Hashirama sighed again. "He used an artifact, an expressly forbidden artifact of his clan, and it brought me back for a little while to fight Madara. I won because of Madara's foolishness for power. I could remove the artifact at any time I so please, but I want to give Naruto a little bit of time. He's seeing those he hadn't seen in a long time, or ever in a few special cases."

Hinata was a little relieved but still worried. "Nothing will be wrong with him, will there?"

Hashirama offered a shrug. "I dunno," he said honestly. "The artifact has driven sane men completely insane. What will it do to an insane man? Will it shatter his personality even more or will it offer some stability? Who knows?" he said wishing he could be of more use.

Hinata slumped back onto the rock and placed her hands on her face softly. Naruto was so stubborn! But Kami, she loved that about him.

Hashirama gently touched the ground and willed a few lilies to grow. He carefully picked them up and went over to Hinata. "Could you do me a favor Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata looked up to the Shodai Hokage and stood up, nodding. "Of course." She said softly.

Hashirama held the lilies out to her, about a dozen in all. "Take these and place them on my granddaughter's grave. I haven't been able to see Tsunade-chan since I was sealed inside the belly of the Shinigami, but I still want to leave something for her.

Hinata accepted the small bouquet of lilies and nodded softly. "Of course Shodai-sama." She said and sat on the rock she had originally been sitting on to wait for Naruto.

_With Naruto (Moments after putting on the Dead Man's Copy Mask)_

Naruto's eyes were closed and from behind his eyelids, he could see a bright light. He snapped his eyes open when he realized he was also lying on a comfortable bed and bolted up out of the bed, landing in a slight crouch. He was completely nude and in a possible hostile situation.

Naruto's eyes adjusted slowly to the fact no one was there. His mind slowly caught up with the fact he was alone, he hadn't been strapped to the bed.

He straightened up and glanced around slowly, his mind slowly recognizing the room he was in. He was in his apartment, his old one that he got from Sarutobi.

Naruto checked the bed, it was still the worn piece of shit he had always had. It had been surprisingly comfortable for how it looked. Naruto pressed his hand into a certain spot. He didn't feel the spring that had always poked him in the back.

"Okay, this is weird." He said and moved to the bathroom. What was he doing back in Konoha? Why was in his old apartment? He kicked the door to his bathroom open, stepping into the beginning stages of the Frog Kata.

Only no one was in the bathroom.

Naruto scratched his chin and slowly stepped inside and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still himself; his older face stared back at him. He tried to open his connection with Kurama, but either the fox wasn't answering or wasn't there.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he noticed several other key details. Most importantly was that every scar he had, every seal he had slowly etched into his body while he had been in prison, were all gone.

Naruto channeled his chakra to his stomach, but Kurama's seal did not appear. Not even a broken version that would tell Naruto Kurama had been removed.

Which also meant his Kusarigama wouldn't be coming to him if he summoned it.

He stepped out of his bathroom, moving on the balls of his feet so that he was moving quieter. He slowly opened his closet and was surprised to see a single outfit there. A black Shinobi body outfit. He didn't own one of those.

He drew it out and swiftly put it on, zipping up from the waist to the very end of his high collar that covered his neck. So he had clothes now, now he needed a weapon.

Naruto checked the rest of his apartment but didn't find anything useful to use as a weapon, not even a butter knife.

He kicked down the door to his apartment and entered his fighting stance once more. He made a Shadow Clone to wait in his apartment and gather Natural Energy before he headed out onto the streets.

It looked like he was in Konoha, but this place couldn't be the village.

Two things gave that fact away. The first and easiest was the number of faces on the Hokage Monument. Only five were there, despite Kakashi's face having been added sometime while Naruto was in jail.

The second was there was no hustle and bustle of the streets.

In a major village like Konoha, there were always people milling about the streets. From the morning birds trying to beat the traffic in the market place, to the afternoon workers who were out at lunch, to the night time Shinobi, racing along the rooftops.

None of it was there.

Naruto made his way over to his father's apartment, his apartment in the actual Konoha. It didn't have his security seal on it. Naruto leaned back and kicked the door hard. Excessive, but those few seconds of surprise could mean life or death.

The door didn't budge and Naruto's leg had a jolt of pain run up it. It was like he had kicked a solid steel wall.

He slammed his shoulder against the wood and then rubbed his shoulder as he practically bounced right off of it.

"Okay, yeah… this is fucking weird." He said as he made his way away from his home.

He saw a shadow in the window of the Hokage tower though.

Naruto bolted for the tower and barreled through the lower door. He expected to fight his way up the flight of stairs, yet it was still barren, completely and utterly so. He walked up the steps slowly, his footsteps echoing a little bit.

He got to the Hokage's office and gently tried the door knob. The door creaked open a crack and he turned, kicking the door open, making it bang into the wall loudly.

The Hokage's chair was spun around so the back was facing him. The pungent smell of tobacco burning permeated the office. He heard the inhale of a pipe or a cigarette and the smell increased before whoever was smoking slowly exhaled, smoke blowing up into the air.

"It's been a long time since I've gotten to enjoy three of my favorite things at once in the same day." The voice was familiar, but it was impossible. The chair slowly spun around, showing who was in it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, looking no older than the day he died was biting the edge of his pipe while he smoked it, a slight smile on his face.

For once, Naruto was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to say. Sarutobi was dead; he had been for a long, long time.

"I get to smoke my pipe, I got to look over the village that I love, and I get to have a conversation with the man that was like a grandson to me. Have a seat Naruto-kun." The man said, motioning to the seat in front of him.

Naruto hesitated for a second before he stepped further into the office and sat down in the chair, looking to his grandfather figure. "You're dead." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded inhaling on his pipe. "You're correct, and nothing will ever change that."

Naruto bit the tip of his tongue. "Did… Did I die?"

"No Naruto-kun," Sarutobi exhaled to the side. "You didn't die. But your consciousness has to go somewhere while you use the Dead Man's Copy Mask."

Naruto scratched his chin. "Then where are we Ji-san?"

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. "That... That's a question I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer. We are not in heaven, we are not in Hell, and we are not in the belly of the Shinigami. And yet, you are not talking to a figment of your imagination. It's all happening inside your head, but it is no less real."

Naruto leaned back in his chair a little bit more. It… it made no sense but tons of sense at the same time. He was breathing a little shallower though, unsure what he was going to do with the information. "How long do we have together?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi offered a shrug. "Could be minutes, could be months. Time flows strangely here." The aged Sandaime said. Sarutobi offered a smile. "Let us make the most of it though. First off, as a Shinobi and as a Kage, I am proud of the skill you showed in assassinating your enemies." Sarutobi then frowned. "However, as someone I considered family, I am ashamed that you allowed your emotions to get the better of you like that. What they were planning was wrong, but it was no excuse to butcher them."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Only Sarutobi, an old man who had known Naruto his entire life, could make him proud and ashamed of himself at once. He felt no remorse for what he did, he hadn't for eighteen years.

Sarutobi inhaled his pipe and stood up, smoothing out his robes a bit. "However, I cannot place full blame on you. I… I cannot go into the details about the truth of the matter, but I want you to know that it was not completely your fault."

Naruto stood up. "Truth?" he asked the older man. "The truth of the matter is I butchered twelve civilians that wanted my head on a pike and it felt good doing so. I for once had control of my life."

Sarutobi exhaled the smoke to the side, never taking his eyes off of Naruto's. "Listen to me and listen well boy." He said sharply, causing Naruto's back to straighten as though he was smacked. "There are three-sides to every story. Your side, their side, and somewhere in the middle is the truth. The dead are the only ones that know the full and complete truth."

Naruto grit his teeth once more before he nodded once, understanding the old wise man.

Sarutobi's demeanor changed from the aged warrior into the calm and kind grandfather once more. "Now then Naruto-kun, I want to congratulate you." The old man had a slightly perverse grin, something strange to Naruto who had never really thought of Sarutobi as perverted. "You bagged one hell of a babe."

Naruto felt heat rising on his cheeks a little bit and shook his head. "I swear to Kami, you are as bad as Ero-Sennin." He said.

Sarutobi chuckled a little bit. "My boy, where do you think he got it from?"

Naruto made a motion with his head, as though giving that point in Sarutobi's favor. Naruto glanced around the room. "You know, I think the next time me and Hinata-chan go at it will be right here." Naruto pounded the center of the Hokage's desk.

Sarutobi allowed a chuckle to escape his mouth. "Naruto-kun, if you think that you're going to be breaking in that desk, you're about six Kage behind."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before pausing. "Wait, Tsunade-Baa -chan?"

"With Jiraiya-kun shortly after your incarceration." Sarutobi said.

Naruto blinked before palming his forehead. "Well, I can't blame him. But shouldn't he have remembered? His final letter to me said he never copped a feel."

Sarutobi shrugged. "Tsunade-chan is one of the best medics in the world and they had been drinking. Do you think she wouldn't be able to give Jiraiya-kun localized amnesia?"

"Huh," Naruto said as he looked at the desk. "So my parents…"

"You were conceived on that desk boy."

Naruto shot a cross look at Sarutobi. "That's a low blow Ji-san. But I got one better, I won't be a Kage when me and Hinata-chan break the desk."

"Touché Naruto-kun, I can't say anyone else was able to do so." Sarutobi said before he crossed his arms a little bit. "But we're not here to talk about where you're going to have sex with your lover Naruto-kun. There are others that would like to see you."

Naruto blinked for a moment. Others wanted to see him in his head? "Well then Ji-san, lead the way." Naruto said and began to follow Sarutobi out of the Hokage's office. Who else could want to see him?

Sarutobi lead the boy out of the building and soon back behind the Hokage monument, going to long route, which was stairs going up the cliff face. Personally, Naruto would have gone up the cliff face using chakra but Sarutobi likely had been stuck in the belly of the Shinigami fighting his Sensei for several years. It was likely a welcome break.

Standing atop the Hokage monument was a grown man wearing a white trench coat and blue Shinobi pants. His back was turned to Naruto and he had a spikey blonde mop of hair. Naruto knew exactly who it was because he was the man Naruto got that mop of hair from.

Naruto took long strides as Minato turned. "Naru-" Minato didn't even get to finish his son's name before he had a fist hammering into his gut. Naruto grabbed the back of his father's head and then slammed brought his knee and his hands together in a strong upwards thrust of his knee.

There was something satisfying about hearing the crunch of a dead man's nose.

"That punch was for sealing Kurama in me you Asshole!" Naruto shouted. He had long since come to terms with what his father had done, but it didn't mean he wasn't upset about it or wouldn't take the chance to show his father how much he was upset.

"And the knee?" Minato asked through the blood as he pressed his fingers against the sides of his nose.

"For leaving me without a parent, I mean really?! The Reaper Death Seal steals the soul of the user, and you use it anyways? Are you fucking stupid? You actually could have lived or something if you used a different seal!" Naruto shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. He held his hand out for his father and dragged his fellow blonde male up to his feet before Naruto pulled him into a one armed man hug, complete with back patting.

Naruto drew back from the younger looking blonde man. Naruto was technically older than when his father had died. "It is good to see you Tou-san, no matter the circumstances." He said.

"It is nice; I had expected to see you only in one of two circumstances truthfully." Minato said and offered a smile.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders a little bit. "Well, desperate times and all that."

Minato frowned a moment. "I… I am sorry about Obito, Naruto-kun; that shouldn't have been your mess to clean up."

Naruto looked away, a dark expression on his face. "No, it shouldn't have. Yet I'm cleaning it up anyways." Naruto shrugged. "What can I do about it though? When I gut Obito like a trout, I'm free to do as I please. No idea what exactly I'll do yet, I mean I can't go back to prison now that I have a woman that wants me."

Minato nodded softly. "Can you do something for me?" he asked his son.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, won't be able to do it until you ask."

"Can you show me the complete Rasengan?" Minato asked. He knew of it, he knew how it worked, but he wanted to see it in action.

Naruto stepped back and held a hand out, instantly a clone appeared in a puff of smoke as a normal Rasengan began to spin up in his hand. The clone then began to add wind elemental manipulation, forming into one of the most destructive techniques. "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" he roared out as he slung the Rasenshuriken as far as he could over the false Konoha.

In midair, it expanded to awe-inspiring proportions, blowing up in a gust of razor sharp winds.

Minato let out a low whistle. "Damn, now that is an impressive sight." He then offered a grin over to Naruto. "I've been working on one against the Kyuubi in the stomach of the Shinigami." He then held his own hand out.

Naruto was surprised to see what looked like a Raikiri come to life in his father's palm. It then began to spin around as Minato clutched his wrist.

"Lightning Release: Rasenshotto!" Minato yelled out aiming his hand instead at the forested area behind the Hokage Monument. Whereas Naruto had been a large all-encompassing ball of pure wind manipulation, Minato's technique was fired off like a cannon from his hand. It bore through the trees like it was some angry God slicing through the land.

Naruto gave a low whistle. It was also much faster than his Rasenshuriken. "Mine would win." He said. It was basic statistics; his was Wind whilst Minato's was Lightning. Even if Minato would shoot through the core of the Rasenshuriken, it would destabilize the entire thing and blow up.

Minato shrugged a bit. "Maybe, maybe not, but it does the job I intended it to. It irritates the part of Kurama sealed up with me."

"Bet he just loves that." Naruto said, looking at the wide spread destruction.

"Come on, there's a few others you have to meet." Sarutobi said, walking up to Naruto and patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't bother Sarutobi-Ji-san; I'm already here at least." It was a feminine voice. It was not even familiar at all, but as Naruto turned to take a look, he was speechless.

"Kaa-san," Naruto said his voice coming out whispered. He had seen Uzumaki Kushina in pictures. He moved over to her in long strides, much like he had done with his father but instead of getting a punch to the gut, Naruto picked his mother up in a massive hug, spinning her a bit, even laughing a little bit. "The one person I hoped to have seen, even for just a few moments." He said.

Naruto felt his eyes misting.

His father was a sore subject for Naruto. It was why there weren't any tears for his father, or any real affection. He could respect the man, even love in a way. But Naruto still felt some anger towards his father.

Kushina was a different story all together. He was just so happy that he got to meet his mother. He always heard Shikamaru and even Kiba complaining about their mothers. But Naruto, he would cherish these moments, no matter what she said or did.

"My Naru-chan." Kushina said softly, lightly patting his cheek.

Naruto scowled. Okay, there was one thing he wouldn't cherish. "Kaa-san, I'm not a baby. I'm older than both you and Tou-san when you died."

"Wait a moment here, why did I get a gut punch while she gets a hug?" Minato asked walking over.

Naruto looked to his father then back to his mother. "Simple, Kaa-san didn't seal Kurama inside of me and carried me for ten months. What did you do?"

"I had this entire list of things I wanted to tell you when I finally got to see you. But for the life of me, I can't remember any of it, I have my child." She said softly crying against Naruto's chest.

Naruto gently stroked his mother's hair. While he had been in prison, Kakashi had sometimes come to talk to him about his mother. He knew she was not a very emotional woman, but she had desperately wanted to see him come into the world.

It was almost a cruel twist of irony that the day he came into the world she had left it.

And according to many that had known Uzumaki Kushina, a damned shame.

Naruto slowly slipped out of his mother's embrace and offered her a slight smile, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto then frowned instantly causing Kushina to worry. Naruto hadn't smiled this much in a long time. Why was he so happy? He was a surly individual. He was insane and prickly for a damned good reason. He let no one get in so easily inside of him.

What the hell was going on?

"You've figured out the real reason the Dead Man's Copy Mask drives many insane." Sarutobi spoke softly, inhaling from his pipe.

Naruto turned his gaze towards Sarutobi. "Explain."

Sarutobi bit his pipe as though gathering his thoughts. "Imagine that everyone using the mask was brought to a special place for them and got to see those closest to them for closure."

Naruto inhaled sharply. Yeah, that would drive everyone insane. "Seeing so many of their loved ones and being happy with them for a time, it drove the previous users insane. They weren't allowed to come back, ever, because the Dead Man's Copy Mask is a one-time use per person per life." Naruto said as he clenched his fists.

Naruto steeled his resolve and stepped away from his mother and cracked his neck. He rolled his shoulders a bit. "Tou-san, can you give me the knowledge behind your Rasenshotto?" he asked.

Minato nodded and gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, focusing his energy to allow for a transfer of memories.

In the realm of the mind and the dead, it was a simple transfer. Still, it gave Naruto a splitting headache.

Naruto reveled in the pain. It reminded him that he was alive. Naruto clenched his fist and slammed his hand into his palm. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ji-san…" Naruto began and took a deep breath for a moment as he looked to each of them. "It has been my greatest honor, meeting and seeing each of you, even for just a few brief bitter sweet moments. I will not dwell on this meeting however, because I know each of you do not want me to do so." Naruto swallowed softly as his eyes misted a bit once more, knowing he would never see two of them again. "I love each of you." He managed to finally say.

They were his family.

Kushina was the first to hug him and he held her for a few moments. Minato was next to come over to Naruto, giving him and Kushina both a hug. Sarutobi came over and managed to get in on the family moment as well because to all three of them he had been family in one way or another.

Finally, Naruto stepped away from them. "Hashirama!" Naruto shouted skywards. "I'm ready to come home!"

He would not have his time dictated by an artifact; he would dictate his time as he pleased.

Kushina moved to stand in front of her son, her back to his chest as she looked up. Sarutobi stood to Naruto's left and Minato was at his right. Minato took Kushina's hand and placed his other hand on Naruto's hand.

Light began to glow around them as the fake Konoha began to disappear and his family did as well. Naruto wanted to call out to them but he held strong.

Footsteps echoed and Naruto turned in the area of light. He saw Senju Hashirama walking towards him with another individual. Naruto felt his pulse quicken at the sight of the Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha walking with Hashirama.

But it wasn't an Uchiha he knew.

"Uzumaki-dono," the Uchiha began in a low tone. "I would like to apologize for what my brother has done, for what my descendants have done to you and yours. Your soul is a rare thing in this world and I am ashamed to know my family has played a part in your suffering."

"Uchiha Izuna," Naruto said, realizing who this man was. It shocked him how much he looked like a mix between Madara and Sasuke. Naruto held out his hand and shook the Uchiha's hand. "Rest in peace Uchiha Izuna, for I hold no grudge against you or yours for what they have done."

Izuna nodded and with a small smile he began to fade away as well.

Hashirama looked to Naruto and chuckled. "You are one hell of an individual cousin."

Naruto shrugged a little bit. "I try; glad to know you approve Hashirama."

Hashirama stroked his chin a little bit. "Do me a favor would you, when you get back?"

Naruto nodded softly. "What do you want done?"

"Destroy the Dead Man's Copy Mask. It has been in the world a little too long I think. It's a dangerous artifact that shouldn't fall into the hands of those that would seek to burn the world with its powers." Hashirama said seriously.

Naruto sighed softly and nodded. "I will." He promised. He had wanted to put it back in his clan's shrine when he rebuilt it, but he wouldn't deny the request of the dead.

Hashirama put his hand on Naruto's head. "May you use the fragment of my personality inside of you well." He said.

Naruto snorted. "Like hell I will, I like being crazy." He said and clasped his hand with Hashirama's. "Thank you, Shodai-sama, for helping me."

"Eh don't mention it; I wanted to see Madara again anyways. He wasn't always a prick." Hashirama then began to walk off with Naruto walking in the opposite direction.

Naruto came to on the ground, the Dead Man's Copy Mask lying in front of him. He picked himself up from his position on his hands and knees and picked the mask up.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, moving over to him and touching his arm.

"I'm fine," Naruto told her and gently patted her hand. He held the mask out to her and summoned a clone. "Throw it."

He then began to charge up his father's technique.

Hinata looked surprised by she took the mask and threw it as far up into the air as possible.

"Lightning Release: Rasenshotto!" Naruto roared out, blasting the drilling technique into the mask overhead. The mask didn't want to break for just a few seconds before the piercing properties of the Jutsu finally caused it to fracture and shatter with an explosion of power.

Naruto watched as a piece began to flutter down to him still on fire. It was strange, the porcelain of the mask shouldn't flutter like paper and yet it was. He reached out and caught it, surprised to feel that it was indeed paper, like a picture.

Naruto turned it over in his hand the fire going out as he did so. He then dropped to his knees and for the first time in a long time, he openly wept.

Hinata gently bent down and moved Naruto's hand so she could look at what it was. She then gasped herself.

It was a picture of Naruto standing with his parents and Sarutobi that looked like it could have been taken mere hours ago.

The entire trip back to Konoha was done mostly in silence. Naruto refused to talk about what he experienced while he wore the Dead Man's Copy Mask and Hinata didn't ask. Naruto had gone and made sure that Madara wasn't going anywhere and he was quite pleased with what he saw.

Still, it meant he wouldn't get a bonus from it. He had no proof as to the fact he killed Madara.

Oh well, not like he didn't already have plenty of money.

The next two weeks proved interesting for Naruto as well. It seemed they had unleashed the other's passion during their first time having sex. In two weeks, Naruto and Hinata, who Kakashi gave a leave of absence to given her calming influence on Naruto, had managed to fully recreate every scene from all twelve Icha Icha Paradise novels and the four movies.

Naruto was amazed Hinata managed to keep up and know the scenes so well, but she said she was a fan.

That had been even more amusing.

Naruto had been even more surprising when Hinata used the glaze of cinnamon buns on him; that had been interesting. It had been extremely kinky and erotic with how she just licked at him slowly as though savoring a new favorite treat.

And yes, they even fucked on top of Kakashi's desk in the middle of the day when Kakashi had stepped out with his ANBU.

But life goes on.

Naruto still hadn't managed to find a lead on Obito yet. He was heading to the grocery store with Hinata to get some food in his house, an endeavor that he did every week, when he was blocked by a group of Hyuuga.

One stepped forward, wearing the traditional robe of a Hyuuga frontline fighter. "Hinata-sama, it has come to the attention of the Hyuuga Elder Council that you have broken off your marriage to Uchiha Itachi. You are to come with us immediately for placement of the Caged Bird Seal."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Fuck that." He said stepping in front of Hinata. "You idiots aren't taking Hinata-chan anywhere."

The leader of the group raised his chin at Naruto, as though he was trying to look down on him. "Please step away from Hinata-sama; this does not concern a commoner such as yourself."

Naruto cracked his neck and his knuckles. "Well guess what dipshit, I am involving myself."

The leader moved forward and stepped into a lower stance. "I will not ask you again. Step away from Hinata-sama."

Naruto lowered his head a little bit and brought up both hands as he bent at the waist a little bit. He motioned the idiot Hyuuga forward with his hands.

The Hyuuga stepped forward to strike Naruto in the chest. Naruto instead ducked under the strike and delivered a punch to the Hyuuga's knee, feeling it break and buckle. Naruto then drove his elbow upwards into the Hyuuga's head, breaking his jaw and launching him back.

Naruto spun around him and caught the fingertips of the second Hyuuga and twisted outwards, breaking them. He stepped in and drove his elbow into the side of his throat. Naruto then slung the Hyuuga over his shoulders, dropping the idiot onto the ground.

The third, Naruto dodged backwards from and caught on the chin with a snap kick. He felt some of his muscles in his legs get shredded by a lucky strike by the idiot number three. Naruto still stepped forward and grabbed the Hyuuga's face before driving him into the ground.

Naruto then tackled idiot number four and then punched him in the headband, warping the metal as he gave a concussion to idiot four.

Idiot five Naruto dodged backwards from and then hopped forward on his back foot. His front leg caught idiot five in the balls and Naruto's fist struck him in the face, dropping him as well.

Naruto turned to idiot Hyuuga number six. "Boo." He said and watched with amusement as the last of the Hyuuga ran.

Naruto then drew out his Kusarigama and looked at the razor fine edge. He straddled the chest of the first Hyuuga who was still conscious and in pain. "Now you listen here you little shit stain." Naruto said, running the outer curve of the blade against the lower eyelid of the Hyuuga, making Idiot one give his full and undivided attention. "You brought a bunch of young people, so I'll forgive you by not slaughtering each and every one of you. But that is as far as my mercy extends, and it will only be given once.

"You go back to your elder council of Hyuuga dumbasses; you tell them that Hinata-chan is now under the protection of the Butcher of Konoha." Naruto leaded into the Hyuuga a bit. "And if they send anymore idiots after Hinata-chan, I will send the idiots back to them after I have carved out their eyes while they are still alive. Then, I will carve out the eyes of the Elder Council while they are alive." Naruto said, gently stroking the metal curved blade of his Kusarigama against the Hyuuga's eyelids.

Naruto then used the blade to cut into the upper cheek/lower bottom eyelid a bit. He dug his blade deep enough to cut into the top of the cheek bone that helped form the eye socket. He dug his blade just deep enough for it to scar. "A permanent reminder of who and what I am, as well as what I am capable of." Naruto patted the Hyuuga on the cheek before he stood up and put his Kusarigama away.

Hinata watched stunned at not only Naruto's actions but what he said as well. It had, admittedly, been a worry for her when she first divorced Itachi and she had hoped they would let it go, but apparently they did not.

She barely managed to suppress a shudder, thinking about Naruto's threat. She had no doubt that he would carry out that threat and make it as painless as possible. She knew he killed the twelve civilian council members eighteen years ago and that he had made it brutal. The exact details were still quite heavily classified and Naruto didn't speak of it.

Hinata had no idea of the monster waiting inside of Naruto, waiting for a chance to be let off its leash.

Naruto watched Hinata and he could tell she was obviously bothered by his actions. He moved over to her. "I warned you about this side of me Hinata-chan." He whispered to her. "It will never disappear; it will never go away. I am a monster deep inside and I know it. Are you still certain you wish to go through with this relationship?"

Naruto gave her an out. It hurt something deep inside to do so because Hinata was in a place deep inside of him. Ripping that spot out could kill him, but he wasn't going to force Hinata to stay with the monster that surrounded that place.

Hinata looked to Naruto's searing eyes. She remembered those few tender moments after they had sex. She was pleased he didn't mind her cuddling. But she could honestly say he terrified her. Hinata slowly moved forward a bit and wrapped her arms around him slowly. She kissed his chest since he had taken to wearing his tops open. "I do want this relationship Naruto-kun, and you are not a monster inside. The monsters are my family trying to still bring me under heel."

Naruto nodded softly. He then offered her an arm. "We still need to go get some food."

Hinata nodded slowly and began to walk with him towards to grocery store, her arm having slipped around his.

As they were leaving the store, Naruto carried both the sacks of food and he noticed people coming into Konoha from one of the gates. Naruto frowned almost at the same time that Hinata did. "Who are all these people?" she asked.

Naruto however was thinking of something else. "They're refugees." He said as he began to move forward. He stopped a trio of Shinobi. Two were dark skinned and holding up a buxom woman with short blonde hair that was missing her leg from the knee down. The other female of the pair had bright red hair and her left arm was broken and in a sling, making carrying the first woman difficult. The male helping to carry the woman had white hair and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. He also seemed to be missing his right eyes. "What's happened?" he asked the trio. He had a sick feeling he knew exactly what happened.

The buxom fair-skinned woman raised her head. "Kumo has fallen to the Zetsu army."

Naruto cursed swore. "Get your wounded to the hospital; we'll get you taken care of." He said and he summoned up a Shadow Clone. He handed off the groceries to it and then looked to Hinata who had her eyes wide. "I need you to go to Sakura, ask her if Gai-sensei is still medically capable of opening…" Naruto glanced around Konoha, thinking. "Four to six gates, I need you to hurry."

Hinata nodded and soon took off running towards the Hospital.

Naruto leapt up onto the rooftops and grabbed an ANBU who looked to be heading off somewhere. "I need you to go get Nara Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, and Lee, he's one of Sensei's body guards."

The ANBU sped off towards the Hokage tower as Naruto looked around Konoha some more. His mind was formulating, thinking about all the variables.

War would soon be coming directly to Konoha once more.

Naruto turned as Kakashi had come with Shikamaru and who Naruto assumed was Lee, something that was confirmed when he took off his mask. "Sensei, Shikamaru, Lee." Naruto said and shook hands with the other two members of the Konoha Rookie Twelve.

Lee still had the bushy eyebrows and bowl haircut, but he also wore an ANBU uniform as well, with a Tanto at his back and his turtle mask at his hip. If Naruto didn't miss his guess, he could also see the green spandex under the uniform.

Shikamaru looked the same as ever, except he now didn't look quite so lethargic and he was smoking. Naruto also saw the trench knives on his waist.

"What's going on Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a sharp commanding tone.

Naruto didn't rise, nor did his back straighten. He wasn't one of Kakashi's men. "Refugees from Kumo are pouring in." Naruto said, motioning to two of the gates which were letting the injured in. "Obito will attack as soon as they're all in."

Kakashi blinked. Shikamaru blinked. "How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It's what I'd do. Wait for the refugees to start putting a tax on the Shinobi and then flood the gates with Zetsu clones. So far none have gotten in; I'd be able to sense them."

Kakashi nodded as he looked around. "I suppose you have a plan then."

Naruto nodded. "Lee, I need you to go round up ten of your best men. Then I want a complete list of combat ready Shinobi, both from the refugees and Konoha's own forces. I specifically need them to be able to perform the Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart or Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall."

Lee snapped into a crisp salute. "It's been good to see you Naruto-kun." He said before he put his turtle mask back on and took off running.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and then around the walls of Konoha. "You're going to build a wall. Hell, Itachi and I know both of those Jutsu, we could perform it."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm going to build a wall he says." Naruto shook his head. "Sensei, I'm building a wall as high as the walls of Konoha that's ten meters thick and runs all the way around Konoha with the exception of the South Gate. I'm thinking we'll have a hundred meter corridor with walls at the entrance of the South gate. We'll make a perfect kill-zone for Obito's forces to run through."

"The Zetsu could go through the wall or climb over top of it." Shikamaru pointed out. He started on a new cigarette and blew it out to the side.

"We place Genin on top of Konoha's wall, put in a sprinkling of ANBU forces as well. Wait for the Zetsu to begin to crest the top of the second wall and open up with Kunai, Shuriken, whatever projectile we can equip them all with. ANBU will be there to assist just in case. Zetsu clones don't use Jutsu." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, he could already see how this was formulating for Naruto. Hell, he could already see how it would work. "Chunin and Jonin are to be on Taijutsu or Ninjutsu priority at the gate to keep the Kill-zone active. With the Zetsu 'brain' dead, the white Zetsu will keep coming even as their bodies are piling up."

Naruto nodded it was a siege plan.

Shikamaru paused for a moment, regarding Naruto. "It's an all or nothing gamble, we either win or we lose."

Naruto nodded again, this was true as well.

"How do you know they won't go after Suna?" Kakashi asked, curiously and wanting to understand what made Naruto think they'd come after Konoha.

Naruto chuckled. "Iwa and Kiri were the first to go. They were the most defensible. Iwa with its mountain tops, and Kiri is surrounded by water. The Zetsu clones are best fighting on solid soil." Naruto looked towards the direction he knew Kumo was in. "Kumo was next to fall after a five year guerrilla style siege. They were the strongest nation, militaristically speaking, and Obito couldn't risk them being a hammer. Konoha would have been the anvil because we're the next best defensible. With Kumo out of the way, Obito will come after us. We're the best equipped to handle a large influx of refugees. Plus, we're still on nice soil so the Zetsu can work." Naruto inhaled a little bit and gathered his thoughts.

"Konoha falls, all that's left is Suna. There people have always done siege tactics. Any army that goes against Suna directly has to deal with the desert. So Obito will simply cut off all supply routes to Suna while refugees pour into Suna. Dissonance will quickly occur because Suna rations its water, they're ill equipped to handle a large amount of refugees and Obito will undoubtedly let some flee so they can strain Suna."

Shikamaru blinked twice. "Damn." He said realizing Naruto was right.

Kakashi looked to Naruto. "How do you know all this?"

Naruto chuckled. "Again, it's what I'd do. Obito has nothing to lose, so he'll take this method. He'll take the method that lets him win."

Kakashi watched the blonde for a while. "And you think you can disrupt this plan?" he asked.

Naruto punched his palm. "I know I can." He said confidently. "Sensei, I need you to go get Gai-sensei. Shika, I need you to go find Kisame and bring him here."

Naruto watched the skeptical looks he got before the two Shinobi headed off to do as Naruto asked. Naruto sat down in a meditative stance and summoned three clones around him. Immediately, they began to gather Natural Chakra.

For what Naruto had planned, he'd need all the Chakra he could get.

He summoned a fourth clone though that began to move about to wait. It would need to coordinate all of the Shinobi in charge of building the wall.

In twenty minutes, Naruto had Sakura there, Hinata, Kakashi, Kisame, Gai, Shikamaru, and Lee with a list of papers.

The clone began to go over the list, coordinating with Lee and his ANBU about where people needed to go. Shikamaru thankfully helped with that, getting some of the former Iwa Shinobi on the list to spread out a bit more so the wall wouldn't be weaker in specific parts. That had been four hours ago and Naruto was still trying to convince Sakura.

Sakura frowned at Naruto as she crossed her arms. "Gai-sensei shouldn't be opening any Gates Naruto. He can't do as much of the physical therapy as necessary to recover anymore."

Naruto glanced to Sakura, his pupils already showing his Sage transformation. "If anyone else could activate that many gates, I'd ask them."

"Then why not ask Lee?" Sakura asked still frowning. She was a medic and she wouldn't see Gai crippled for no damned reason. Lee could recover, it might take a little while but he could recover easier than Gai could.

Naruto looked to Sakura. "We both know why Lee can't. He can activate six gates, sure, but his chakra coils are underdeveloped which limits the amount of Chakra he can give. Gai-sensei's chakra coils are fully developed still and bigger than Kakashi-sensei's, even though he is crippled. He could give off five times the amount of Chakra Lee could, even if Lee opened all Eight Gates."

It made a certain amount of cynical sense. Lee's coils would never be able to grow; he had civilian levels of chakra. At six gates, he could have Kage Level Chakra levels.

Unfortunately, Naruto needed a lot more for what he was planning. Gai had Kage level reserves due to his intense physical training for most of his life, even after becoming a cripple he likely still worked on his upper body strength. Triggering that many gates would give Gai the chakra levels of several Kage, but he'd have no control over it.

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "As a medical professional, I recommend he doesn't open any Gates. However, as a Shinobi Medic during war-time, my recommendation is four off the top of my head. Let me get him a quick check up and I can tell you if he can open five." Sakura moved over to Gai to begin a basic checkup.

Kisame rubbed the back of his head a moment. "Okay, so what am I here for?"

"Your part of the plan is simple." Naruto said as he glanced to Samehada. "You're going to be channeling Gai-sensei's chakra into you through your sword. Gai-sensei will be pumping out as much as he can, you'll be absorbing as much as possible." Naruto glanced to Hinata. "You'll act as a Chakra Conduit, passing Kisame and Gai's chakra to me."

"Wait a moment." Kisame said. "Why do you need my chakra as well? Samehada's getting hungry being this close to you with how much chakra you currently have and you're saying you need _more_?" Kisame asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I'll need a lot of chakra. I'll be tapping into Kurama's chakra for this as well."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What the hell sort of Jutsu will you be using that needs that much chakra?"

Naruto grinned with feral-like sadism. "Only two Jutsu, but both were never planned to be used on such a wide-scale."

Sakura came back about another hour later after the careful examination. "Gai-sensei is cleared to use up to five Gates, but like I said before. I don't approve of it."

"Noted." Naruto said as he stood up. "Well, we best get moving." Naruto said and led everyone over towards the wall which had been built by the various Shinobi able to do so. The wall was as high as the wall surrounding Konoha and it was ten meters thick.

Naruto looked to Hinata, Kisame, and Gai. "Are you three ready?"

The three nodded and Hinata placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder and the other on Kisame's.

"Gate of Opening: Open! Gate of Healing: Open! Gate of Life: Open!" Gai's body began to turn red as the sheer pressure of his chakra began to boil him. But he had trained all of his life. "Gate of Pain: Open! Gate of Limit: Open!" Gai was beginning to crush the wall under the sheer pressure of his charka. He placed a hand on Samehada which began to feast hungrily.

Naruto tapped into Kurama's chakra, letting it flood his system. Three flowing tails sprang forth whipping around before a fourth began to form. Naruto was barely holding himself together with all the raw chakra flowing through him

"**Earth Release: Earth Spear!"** Naruto's voice boomed out as he flipped through the few hand signs and slammed his hands onto the Earth walls.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was doing. He was making the rock walls harder than steel.

Naruto flew through a few more hand seals. "**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" **His hands slammed onto the Earth wall once more and Hinata cut the connection once she couldn't draw anymore chakra from Kisame who was drawing from Gai.

Gai slumped in his wheel chair and began to wheeze and cough, his body returning to normal and suddenly being very much drained.

Kakashi glanced around, looking for the massive swamp that Naruto had undoubtedly made. He had expected the very landscape around Konoha to of changed.

Yet it remained the same and the four people responsible for it looked exhausted. Even Naruto was breathing heavily and sweat dripped from his brow.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, wondering what had gone wrong.

Naruto chuckled sinisterly. "Let's see those Zetsu fuckers pass through our wall now."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized where the Swamp was. He looked at his feet, to the wall he was standing on. "How deep does it go?"

Naruto chuckled as he got up from his crouched position. "I left a meter of rock on the top, and a meter on both sides. So there is eight meters in between the walls of our big ass wall that are filled with the Swamp of the Underworld. And it goes deep enough, all the way around, that if the Zetsu clones tried to burrow under it they'd be baked alive."

Naruto grinned and sat down, resting a moment to catch his breath. It had drained a lot out of him to perform those two techniques to such a degree. Without the use of Kisame's and Gai's chakra, Naruto would never have been able to do so.

Naruto eventually stood up, watching as Sakura was taking Gai back to the hospital so he could rest. Naruto had a major portion of his reserves drained, but he had been running on Natural Energy when he performed those two techniques.

Naruto got out of the way as Shikamaru and Kakashi began to corral and prepare the forces. Genin and ANBU were stationed on top of the wall. There was a light sprinkling of Chunin and Jonin, as well as the majority of the village's Genjutsu users.

But at the entrance, the only one left open, there was a large contingent of Jonin and Chunin. Anyone capable of casting Jutsu over and over was there. Naruto made his way to the entrance and sat down to continue meditating.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto had felt Itachi arrive before he even made it.

"Itachi," Naruto said and he looked up to see Itachi. "Did you have the surgery to correct your vision?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I could not afford to continue to have it impeded with the war." Itachi sat down on a bench beside Naruto.

"That's good." Naruto mused as he continued to meditate and gather as much chakra as he could. "You'll be helping me with a collaboration technique. I need a large scale fire to set something off."

Itachi nodded slowly. "I will give you what you need, I assure you." He said as he watched everyone move about. "Are you worried?"

Naruto thought about it for a little while. "Yes," he answered honestly. "I know what happened that night so many years ago, Obito had managed to fight Tou-san on equal footing. That's not something many people can do."

"And yet Minato-sama managed to achieve victory." Itachi said.

Naruto nodded softly. "Tenten," he said making the weapon smith jump. "You can't sneak up on a Sage." He said amused.

Tenten grumbled a bit before she offered a box. "I managed to finish them this morning. They were an absolute bitch to make." Tenten shook her head. "You wanted the gauntlets and greaves to be chakra conductive yet…"

Naruto smirked sadistically. "Then you got the other requirement to them?" he asked as he opened them up.

"Yeah, it was the oddest build I had ever taken on." Tenten said.

Naruto drew the gauntlets out and looked them over. It was a sort of dark ebony colored metal and made up of thin plates that would cover his hand completely. The fingers were done into claws, more meant for tearing than anything else. But when Naruto pushed his chakra into them, he smirked even more sadistically. 'No Itachi, I'm not worried, not anymore." Naruto said.

The gauntlets did exactly as he wanted them to.

He drew on the greaves as well and stood up. They were light as a feather. He struck out with a punch and felt his hand rip at the air.

Naruto sat back down and smirked. He had Obito's number now.

Kamui, the eye technique that allowed Obito to turn intangible, required chakra. To draw someone into Kamui, the user's chakra was pushed into the air around them, literally ripping open a void. But the void could only be sustained, at max, for five minutes for Obito who used Kamui for protection of his body.

After that, the chakra ran out and the void collapsed. Obito circumvented this by removing himself from Kamui when he attacked and making a new void. Because Obito had been fused with a Zetsu clone, his reserves were massive. Because he had constantly used Kamui when he unlocked it, his reserves only got that much bigger.

Naruto's gauntlets were an interesting build. They were interesting and undoubtedly one of a kind.

They were chakra absorbing naturally, Tenten had to order the metal that did so and had to mix it with the conductive metals. Now, that caused a clash. The metal wanted to absorb the chakra, not allow it out. So, when Naruto channeled chakra continuously, they did nothing. That's all they did.

But when Naruto pulsed his chakra, a short blast of chakra came out. Naruto pulled the gauntlets off. He'd still need his hands for the coming battle. He etched into the back of his hands seals to seal the gauntlets up. He winced very little, even as Itachi and Tenten watched with a morbid fascination as he did so.

He then sealed the gauntlets into the seals. Hopefully they'd come out, they were key to disrupting the Kamui around Obito. If they didn't, he'd be using his legs a lot more.

Naruto continued to meditate and draw upon the natural chakra in the world. His eyes were closed and he sat very still. His eyes opened as he stretched out his senses. "They're here." He said and stood up.

The pre-battle activity stopped. There was no conversations, no promises of making it out alive.

The Zetsu clones began to move for the walls and the entrance. Near three villages' worth of Shinobi scrambled for their battle stations, getting into position.

Naruto stood up and summoned up a clone. "Move," he told the contingent in charge of guarding the gates.

Kakashi thought wrongly. Naruto didn't make the walls harder than steel. He made them as hard as a Bijuu's hide, making them damn near impenetrable.

"Are you ready Itachi?" Naruto asked as he spun up his Rasenshuriken. The gale force winds caused some of the former Iwa Shinobi to stare with no small hint of fear. "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto roared out as he threw his S-ranked Ninjutsu to the coming hoard of white Zetsu clones.

Itachi quickly understood his part in what was going on. His eyes mutated into the Mangekyo Sharingan as he waited. "Amaterasu!" he shouted, setting the ball on fire with the hottest fire available to Ninjutsu.

The spinning ball of wind was caught on fire and it kept travelling, slicing through the Zetsu clones that got in its way. The black fire began to eat at it, moving towards the center as it was whipped around. It got deep within the ranks of the Zetsu clones.

BOOM!

The Rasenshuriken went off like no other explosive ever made, the shockwave throwing Zetsu clones all over the place and leveling some of the oldest trees surrounding Konoha. Even the mighty wall that was built by some of the best Earth specialists had cracks running along it.

Dust had been kicked up on the battlefield and Naruto was tempted to do it again, try and destroy a lot more Zetsu clones. But their wall might not be able to take it.

Instead, Naruto began to charge up his father's Rasengan variant. Naruto, using the Natural Chakra flowing through him, began to mold it bigger and bigger.

The white Zetsu clones charged out of the dust cloud, entering the kill-zone by the hundreds to overwhelm their defenses.

"Lightning Release: Rasenshotto!" Naruto roared out, blasting out a massive shot that completely encompassed the bottom half of the kill-zone, killing all but the Zetsu clones climbing the walls.

Naruto felt the Sage mode leave him and he unsealed his Kusarigama before charging forward. He could see Obito moving forward. Naruto dashed up the wall in the kill-zone and leapt, spinning with his Kusarigama and slashing at the walls. Chakra whipped around him, turning his spin into a buzz saw that ripped through the clones.

Naruto wrapped the chain around one's neck and snapped it, popping the head of a Zetsu off. Another he bisected from groin to head. Explosions rained all around him from Jutsu classing into the walls. The weighted end of the Kusarigama ripped through several more and Naruto kept slashing through them, forcing his way forward.

Bones snapped; blood spewed as Naruto lost count how many he killed in his frenzy to move forward. He broke the clavicle bone of one Zetsu by just grabbing it and ripping it out. Another's spine was broken, Naruto having sharply twisted the Zetsu so that it broke.

Naruto almost slipped on some of the Swamp of the Underworld. Cracks in the wall were leaking it out at a steady rate, but the walls still held firm.

Naruto summoned his gauntlets, briefly acknowledging the fact they appeared quite easily. He ripped out the throat of one Zetsu using the claws. He drove his fist through the chest of another. "Obito!" he roared out in fury, watching the mismatched eyes of Sharingan and Rinnegan of his father's traitor student.

Naruto's eyes were only for Obito even as he continued to kill his way to him. A Zetsu clone was grabbed and its throat was slit. A second one was blocked, had its arm ripped off and its neck snapped. A third was drug forward and had the second's arm shoved through its chest.

Naruto was coated in their blood.

A fourth had its feet sliced off before its head was crushed under the unforgiving greave Naruto wore. Another had its jaw ripped out and then its throat stabbed with the bones. Another was spun around Naruto with enough force its spine snapped like a twig. Another was grabbed and broke over Naruto's knee.

He was less than ten feet from Obito.

Naruto crushed the femur of another with a kick and then crushed its chest with an open palm strike. Another was bisected at the waist and then had its internal organs ripped out. Another simple had its heart crushed in its chest cavity.

Naruto was five feet from Obito with the last one held up over his head. The Zetsu was struggling to be put down, but Naruto was making a point to the passive faced Obito. Naruto fell back with his last victim hard enough that the clone's body broke on impact with the ground.

Naruto was on his feet in a flash like nothing had ever happened, staring into the eyes of Obito.

Obito scratched his chin making a small sound with his mouth, offering a look of 'Not bad' on his face. "You're a lot better than I had given you credit for."

"Yeah? That's what your momma said too." Naruto said almost instinctively for an insult. He was not disappointed when he saw rage flash on Obito's face.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream like that bitch that birthed you." Obito said with a sadistic smirk. "Oh she screamed as I tore Kyuubi from her."

Naruto didn't allow a rise to get out of him. "Ooh big talk." Naruto said sarcastically and mimicked shaking. "I'm so afraid of a man that was able to hurt a woman after she literally just finished giving birth."

Obito's gloved hand clenched into a fist, making the leather groan.

"I at least had the balls to do everything I've ever done without wearing a mask." Naruto said. "Were you afraid that if you showed your face to my father that he wouldn't take you as seriously? Were you afraid of being second best still? That's all you ever were to Kakashi-sensei: Second Best."

Obito's face contorted with rage at Naruto's words and he was shaking some.

"You see, you and I were the same for a very long time. Dead last under a teacher many could consider the best in the world. Looked down upon by the rival we looked up to and the girl we loved." Naruto said with a sadistic smirk. He got a thrill from the rise he got out of Obito. "But you know the difference between us both? I grew a pair of fat, hanging balls whereas you whined like a little Bitch!" Naruto said.

Obito swung as hard as he could, aimed for Naruto's jaw.

Naruto's hand shot up and he caught Obito's punch, his hand clenching tight on Obito's.

Naruto grinned savagely. "Not here," he was excited for this. He would have his revenge. "There are too many people for my tastes."

"Is little Naru-chan afraid I'll take hostages?" Obito asked, trying to take control of the situation and get a rise out of the blonde.

"Nah, I'm not afraid of that at all." Naruto smirked. "But I'd have backup if we were to fight here. Can you take on Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Kakashi-sensei and me all at the same time?"

Obito paused as he regarded the blonde in front of him. It wasn't the blonde was afraid of a hostage situation, but the blonde didn't want backup. Not to mention there was the fact Obito knew he activated Kamui, yet his fist was still in the firm grip of the blonde's gauntlet.

"Where will we battle then?" Obito asked, wrenching his hand out and feeling his pocket dimension form around him once more.

"Lead the way Bito-chan." Naruto said mockingly.

Obito turned and he quickly took to the trees with Naruto following. Obito had a good idea on where to go. Once he ripped the Kyuubi from the boy, he would direct it back at Konoha, so he didn't want to move too far away.

It took a few hours, likely the battle at Konoha still raged on with both sides suffering heavy losses. It was inevitable, but they also couldn't see Konoha from where they were headed.

Naruto smirked a bit, seeing the Valley of the End. The ice was even still there, making for a nice and clear spot to battle on. Even the parts that had been broken had frozen back over.

Obito rolled his shoulders a bit and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy beating your disrespectful ass and then ripping the Kyuubi from you."

Naruto made a small sound as he lowered into a lower fighting stance. "I don't think you got the balls to do it Obito."

Obito moved over in a blur and slammed his fist into Naruto's jaw.

Naruto's head twisted to the side. He was grinning like a madman as he watched Obito. "Thank you sir, may I have another?"

Obito howled with rage as he began to drive his fists into Naruto's stomach, chest and jaw. Naruto didn't even make a move to block them, even as his body was bruised and his nose broken. Blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth when Obito delivered a double punch to his gut and chest that forced Naruto to slid back a bit.

Naruto wiped his mouth and nose before resetting his nose. He sniffed a bit and spit a glob of blood out of his mouth. "That all you got Obito? Where was all your rage? Where's all the hate?" Naruto savagely smirked. Kurama's cloak appeared around Naruto for a moment, healing the bruises and the breaks before he dismissed it.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" Obito screamed out as he blew his fire out like a flamethrower at Naruto.

Naruto watched it coming and sighed before taking a tag from his pouch and throwing it forward. A pulse of chakra and a torrent of water came out, dousing the flames. "Come on, do something different!" Naruto roared out. All Uchiha he had ever encountered had at one time used that fucking Ninjutsu.

Obito rushed over and grabbed Naruto by the throat. "I'll just fucking kill you!" he screamed. "I'll wait until the Kyuubi is reformed and then I'll capture it myself!"

Naruto looked at Obito. "That's not how you choke someone." He said and grabbed Obito's thumb, breaking it backwards with one hand while the other went to Obito's neck and grabbed, lifting him up. "This is how you choke someone, with raw physical strength." Naruto said as he watched Obito squirm and try to grab at Naruto's hand and thumb.

"Let gravity do the work for you." Naruto said adjusting his hand so his thumb and fingers were pressing up into Obito's jaw while his palm pushed upwards on his trachea. "It keeps whoever you're choking from screaming out." The blonde said with a sadistic smirk.

"Why… wouldn't… you… die?" Obito rasped out.

"Pure, undiluted hate, rage, and fury with a healthy dose of insanity and blood lust make for a very, very potent cocktail. Until all of that is satisfied, I won't die. I won't stop." Naruto said

Naruto tightened his grip on Obito's throat and kept strangling the man who was getting desperate with his actions until finally, his movements ceased. Naruto continued to hold the man's throat until he could no longer feel the thudding pulse even through his gauntlets.

Naruto then dropped Obito on the ground and pulled out a kunai from his greaves. It was a kunai he had saved just for this. Naruto then went into the very bloody process of separating Obito's head from his shoulders.

Naruto slicked his hair back with Obito's blood and stood up, grabbing the dead man's head. "Fuck you." Naruto said before he sealed the head away.

Crunch.

Naruto turned, kunai in hand, to face the sound of someone stepping onto the frosted ice. He watched the approaching man who looked to be of Naruto's height and build. The mystery man was clapping slowly and had a sadistic smirk on his face while his eyes glowed crimson.

Naruto regarded the man for a moment. He looked to the crimson Gi pants, tapped down at the ankles with no footwear, and the open crimson Gi top with the sleeves ripped off. The man's hair was a bright crimson and came down to the middle of his waist.

He also had nine tails and fox ears.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked astonished.

The man nodded, his feral smirk widening. Kurama disappeared before he reappeared. Naruto coughed as Kurama's knee was driven into his sternum, breaking all the bones around the impact.

End Chapter

A/N: Hooah! I managed to complete this bitch! One last chapter people and then the Butcher of Konoha will be complete!

I bet you guys can already tell the next chapter will be epic!

I have so much to go through for next chapter and it will be exciting!

Hunter Berserker Wolf, Signing off!


End file.
